Les aventures d'une princesse
by Miko2005
Summary: Ren Hyuga mène une vie "trépidante" aux côtés d'un certain Uchiha. Je suis nulle pour les résumés, alors découvrez l'histoire en venant lire.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, lecteurs ! Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, dont le personnage principal est un OC de mon invention !**

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à monsieur Kishimoto, à part Ren et quelques personnes que j'aurais besoin d'inventer pour faire avancer l'histoire. **

**Si tout va bien, un chapitre ou deux seront postés chaque semaine. Ne m'en voulez pas trop si j'oublie de poster...**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue

En ce jour sombre et froid, au cimetière de Konoha, le chemin qui menait au cimetière était désert.

Une fois de plus, Sasuke se dit que les habitants du village étaient bien ingrats envers son clan. Personne n'osait, ou plutôt ne voulait, l'accompagner déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents. Comme chaque année depuis maintenant quatre ans, il était le seul à encore honorer la mémoire de sa famille, en ce quatrième anniversaire de leur massacre.

Il poussa le petit portillon qui séparait le mausolée des Uchiha du reste des pierres tombales. A sa grande surprise, il distingua une silhouette féminine, debout devant une tombe de son clan.

Il crut tout d'abord que c'était Sakura, sûrement venue l'embêter avec ses piaillements débiles de préadolescente clichée. Il s'approcha doucement, prêt à se boucher les oreilles en cas de hurlement hystérique, quand l'inconnue se retourna.

C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années ou plus. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient retenus en chignon désordonné, et ses yeux, aux pupilles presque blanches, semblaient briller comme la lune durant les nuits sombres. Son kimono noir témoignait de son deuil, ce qui fit se poser des questions au dernier Uchiha. Que venait faire cette femme ici ?

-Bonjour, dit la dame avec un sourire.

-Hn, répondit Sasuke sur un ton désintéressé, comme d'habitude.

Il regarda la tombe devant laquelle la jeune fille méditait.

"Uchiha Shisui". Un bouquet de fleurs était posé sur la pierre tombale.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-ici ? demanda Sasuke.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, fit l'inconnue avec un sourire amusé.

Sasuke détestait qu'on se fiche de lui.

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, il me semble que c'est mon devoir d'être ici. Je vous rappelle que c'est ma famille, qui est enterrée sous nos pieds.

-Je suis Ren Hyuga, et sache que c'est aussi la famille d'un ami à moi, qui est enterrée sous nos pieds.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel ils se fusillèrent du regard.

-Tu connaissais Shisui ? demanda Sasuke, brisant le silence (à son propre étonnement).

-Toi aussi, apparemment, rétorqua l'Hyuga.

-C'était le meilleur ami de mon...

Sasuke ne termina pas sa phrase. Il avait faillit dire le mot interdit. Quel imbécile. Cette ordure n'était plus son frère depuis qu'il avait froidement assassiné leurs parents. Gêné, il s'écarta de Ren et se dirigea vers la tombe de son père et de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire compatissant et disparut en un éclair, à la manière des ninjas. La seule trace qui restait d'elle était le bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de Shisui Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 1 : Une nouvelle mission

**Voilà le chapitre 1 ! Désolée s'il est un peu court, et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe (j'ai fait de mon mieux !)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Suivant !

Ren soupira et se leva, suivie de ses deux compagnons. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans la bureau de l'Hokage. Le vieil homme était assis sur sa table, un magazine dans les mains. Il leva les yeux sur les adolescents et rangea vite fait le prospectus dans son dos.

-Encore en train de lire des magazines cochons, à ce que je vois, soupira Ren.

-Moi ? s'indigna Sarutobi. Jamais ! Où allez-vous chercher des idées pareilles ?

Derrière la jeune fille, Ensui se frappa le front et Shisui fit un petit sourire déseperé.

-Où va le monde si notre village est gouverné par un vieux pervers ? s'exclama l'Uchiha.

L'Hokage pensait sérieusement à donner une bonne correction à ces petits insolents, mais il se reprit. Ca ferait une mauvaise image de lui, s'il tuait "accidentellement" des ninjas de son propre village.

-Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous. Alors, comment s'est passée votre dernière mission ?

-Un vrai succès, répondit Shisui. Normal, je suis dans l'équipe.

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, murmurra sa coéquipière.

-Voici le rapport, dit Ensui, le seul membre sensé du groupe, en tendant à l'Hokage un parchemin scellé.

Le vieil homme défit le rouleau, et le parcourut rapidement du regard. Puis il le roula et le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau.

-Parfait. J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous assigner.

Il sortit une petite boite cylindrique de sa poche et la tendit à Ensui (ben oui, les deux autres zigotos risquaient de la perdre).

-C'est un message de grande importance destiné au Kazekage. Vous devrez le lui transmettre dans la plus grande discrétion, car d'autres villages auraient besoin des informations contenues dedans. Vous le remmetrez en mains propres à un certain Yashamaru, qui s'occupera du reste. Vous avez l'interdiction formelle de lire le contenu du parchemin. Vous avez compris ?

Ils observa d'un air sérieux les trois ninjas, qui hochèrent la tête.

-Ren Hyuga, Shisui Uchiha, Ensui Nara, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous. Je compte sur vous pour réussir cette mission de grande importance. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les juunins sortirent de la pièce, et alors qu'ils refermaient la porte, l'Hokage crut entendre "Je t'avais bien dit qu'il lisait ce genre de choses". Il remarqua alors que son magazine était tombé au sol.

"Maudits juunins" pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

oOo

Les membres de l'équipe 2 s'étaient rassemblés devant les portes du village de Konoha. Ils avaient décidés de ne pas s'encombrer d'affaires inutiles et n'avaient pris qu'un sac pour trois, que Shisui portait.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui porte ? se plaignit ce dernier.

-Parce que c'est pas galant de laisser la seule fille du groupe le faire, répliqua Ren.

-Parce que je porte déja le seul cerveau de l'équipe, enchaina Ensui.

-Hey ! s'indignèrent les deux autres.

Sur cette exclamation, ils se mirent en route. En moins de cinq minutes, ils avaient rejoint la fôret qui bordait Konoha. Ils sautaient tous les trois d'arbres en arbres, guettant la moindre trace d'embuscade.

-Hey, princesse, appela Shisui.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, répondit Ren, à deux ou trois mètres derrière lui.

-Utilise ton Byakugan et dis nous si tu vois quelqun.

La jeune fille joignit ses deux mains.

-Byakugan !

Sa vision devint plus nette, plus étendue. Elle vit d'abord les chakras de ses deux coéquipiers. Celui de Shisui était très puissant, contrairement à celui d'Ensui. Elle chercha plus loin dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle repéra quatre sources de chakra.

-Au Nord-Ouest, à 13 kilomètres d'ici, il y a une équipe de quatre personnes.

-Alors il faut qu'on les évite, dit Ensui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Attendez, s'exclama Ren. A 5 kilomètres au Sud, je vois deux personnes. Elle marchent sur la rivière.

-Sûrement pour que l'on ne voie pas leurs traces de pas, dit Shisui.

-Il faut absolument qu'on traverse le pays de Kawa si on veut arriver au plus vite, expliqua le Nara. Alors on va aller vers le Sud-Sud-Ouest. Comme ça, on aura plus de chances de croiser le duo. Ce sera plus simple.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Ils laissaient ce genre de raisonnement à leur ami, car les Nara étaient connus pour leur stratège incomparable. Si Ensui pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, alors ça l'était. Ils changèrent donc de direction.

Comme l'avait prédit Ensui, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à deux individus portant les insignes d'Iwa.

-Hin hin hin, ricana le premier en se caressant la barbe, après les avoir examinés du regard. Regarde qui voilà. On fera d'une pierre deux coups, comme ça.

-Je dirais même trois coups, renchérit l'autre. Le parchemin secret, une paire de dojustu et trois prisonniers à interroger.

Son regard s'attarda sur les yeux de Ren, qui leva ses mains en position de garde à la hauteur de son visage. Ensui attaqua de suite avec une manipulation des ombres. Il réussit à attraper le deuxième homme avec. Puis il fit un saut vers le haut. Son adversaire, contraint de l'imiter, se prit une branche de plein fouet et s'évanouit, avant de tomber mollement au sol.

L'homme-à-la-barbe ne fit pas long feu non plus. A peine avait-il tenté se s'approcher des adolescents que Ren l'avait mis K.O. avec un bon coup de pied bien placé.

-Pas besoin de Byakugan pour te faire la peau, pauvre type, cracha-t-elle en l'envoyant rejoindre son compère à quelques mètres plus bas.

-Vous ne m'en avez laissé aucun, pleurnicha Shisui pour la forme.

Les autres décidèrent de l'ignorer. Après avoir soigneusement vérifié qu'ils n'avaient laissés aucune trace, les ninjas de Konoha reprirent leur route.

oOo

-Bonsoir, une chambre et un dîner pour trois personnes, s'il vous plait, commanda Shisui au comptoir de l'auberge dans laquelle lui et son équipe avaient décidés de se reposer.

-Bien sur, mon chéri, répondit la jeune serveuse, tout de suite. Cela fera 63 rios, trésor.

Shisui déposa l'argent dans la barquette prévue à cet effet et rejoignit ses camarades. Ces derniers se chauffaient les pieds près de la cheminée.

L'auberge était étrangement vide. Les seules personnes présentes à part Ensui, Ren et Shisui, étaient la serveuse (qui devait avoir au plus 17 ans) et un garçon blond d'une dizaine d'années assit à l'opposé de la pièce.

-Cette fille a cru que j'étais son petit-ami. Oui, mon chéri, tout de suite, trésor ! imita tout bas l'Uchiha d'une voix suraigue.

-Aucun risque, répliqua Ren, aucune femme sensée ne voudrait sortir avec toi.

-Parce que tu crois qu'un garçon voudrait d'un débris comme toi ?

-Vous avez fini de vous chamailler, vous deux ? se lamenta Ensui en secouant la tête.

La serveuse déposa sur leur table trois bols de ramen fumants ainsi qu'une miche de pain.

-Bon apétit, jeunes gens.

Elle lança un clin d'oeil à Shisui et retourna derrière son comptoir. Ren éclata de rire.

-Je rêve ou elle drague Shisui ?

-Jalouse ? s'amusa Ensui.

-Même pas en rêves.

Ils plongèrent chacun dans leurs bols de nouilles, trop affamés par une journée entière de voyage. Ensui eut l'étrange impression qu'on l'observait. Il leva la tête et aperçut le petit garçon, qui fixait leur sac. Quand il se sut découvert, il détourna le regard. Ensui rapprocha l'objet de lui. Il attendit une demi-dizaine de minutes pour ne pas paraitre suspect, et se pencha un peu.

-Les gars, souffla-t-il. Ne vous retournez-pas, mais le gosse derrière mate le sac depuis tout-à-l'heure.

-Hmmpf, répondit la seule fille de l'équipe en enfonçant sa dernière part de ramen dans sa bouche.

Shisui s'étira de tout son long.

-On devrait aller se coucher. On reparlera de ça dans notre chambre. Oh ! Mademoiselle ! On a terminé !

Ravie, l'interpellée se précipita vers eux. Comme par magie, ses lèvres s'étaient recouvertes de gloss brillant à souhait.

-Oui, mon coeur ?

-Nous voudrions rejoindre notre chambre, s'il-vous-plait.

-Bien sur, trésor. Suis-moi.

Elle gloussa comme une dinde et attrapa le poignet de Shisui.

-On existe aussi, Ensui et moi ! s'écria Ren en croisant les bras.

Elle suivit toutefois les deux tourtereaux vers l'étage supérieur de l'auberge. La serveuse désigna une porte en bois peint.

-Voilà pour vous. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin. Bonne nuit !

Elle envoya un baiser de la main à Shisui et repartit dans les escaliers.

-Elle me tape vraiment sur les nerfs. Elle a pas l'air net, cette fille.

-N'importe quoi, Ren, sourit Shisui. Tu es juste jalouse, parce que toi, personne ne te drague.

-C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi ! Je te dis que cet endroit est bizarre, et la serveuse aussi !

Ensui soupira une énième fois. Il se serait bien passé des chamailleries des deux autres, mais il était d'accord avec Ren. Cette auberge avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

Toute fois, il ne contredit pas Shisui, car il savait que cela ne mènerait qu'à des disputes.

-Bon, on entre ou pas ?

Il poussa la porte. La chambre était composée de deux pièces. La première contenait trois matelas posés au sol, accompagnés de draps et d'oreillers empilés sur un côté. L'autre était une sorte de salon, avec une table basse, un canapé et une commode remplie de pyjamas.

-Je dors dans le fauteuil, déclara Ren.

Elle s'y allongea sans même se déshabiller.

-Ben, on prend l'autre chambre, dit inutilement Shisui, juste histoire d'avoir le dernier mot.

Les deux garçons prirent la peine d'enfiler un pyjama et allèrent se coucher.

oOo

Crac. Crac. Crac.

Ren commençait vraiment à paniquer. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir, et elle entendait des bruits louches depuis maintenant dix minutes. Elle n'osait pas réveiller les garçons, sinon ils la traietraient de froussarde. Elle descendit du canapé et jetta uncoup d'oeil dans l'autre pièce. Shisui était tombé de son matelas, et Ensui avait réussi à mettre son oreiller sous ses pieds. Quels idiots.

Par pure précaution, elle activa son Byakugan. Un frisson parcouru son corps.

Un petit tas de chakra était adossé à la porte. Il resta dans la même position quelques secondes, puis alla rejoindre un énorme tas de chakra dans les escaliers. Le bruit qu'elle entendait depuis presque une demi-heure s'intensifia.

-Les gars ! Réveillez-vous !

Elle secoua de toutes ses forces les deux tas qui ronflaient sans vergogne.

-Allez, levez-vous !

Une bonne claque à chacun suffit à les sortir de leur sommeil.

-Aïeuuh, ça fait maaal... geignit Ensui.

-Pourquoi tant de violence ? demanda l'autre idiot.

-Il y a des gens dans l'escalier !

-Et alors ? Ils ont l'droit d'être là, non ?

-C'est pas normal, il y en a beaucoup trop !

C'est alors que la porte sortit littéralement de ses gonds, et s'écrasa au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Une vingtaine d'hommes, tous munis d'armes, étaient postés sur le seuil de la pièce, le garçon de dix ans à leur tête. Ce dernier prit la parole d'une voix menaçante.

-Donnez-nous le parchemin, ninjas de Konoha, et nous vous laisserons peut-être repartir vivants.


	3. Chapter 2 : Attaque surprise

**Hop là, voilà le chapitre 2 ! Un peu plus court que celui d'avant, mais avec beaucoup moins d'erreurs ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié plus tôt que prévu.**

**N'hésitez-pas à laisser des commentaires ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Donnez-nous le parchemin, ninjas de Konoha, et nous vous laisserons peut-être repartir vivants.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! s'écria Shisui.

Ren le regarda bizarrement. Il essaya de lui dire par télépathie de jouer le jeu. Elle soupira et dit d'un ton las :

-Franchement, les gars, c'est pas poli d'entrer sans toquer. Et puis, on a une tête à se trimballer des parchemins ?

Les regards des adversaires se posèrent sur les étuis à parchemins accrochés à son gilet de protection, qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever avant de se coucher.

-Bon, d'accord, j'abandonne.

Elle se rappela alors que contrairement à elle, ses deux coéquipiers étaient en pyjamas. Leurs vêtements et leurs étuis à kunaïs avaient mystérieusement disparus.

-Tama ! appela le petit blondinet. Amène l'otage, s'il-te-plait.

Un des hommes, qui faisait minimum 1m95, bouscula les autres pour venir se placer aux côtés de son "maitre". Il portait le bandeau du village de Kumo sur son front dégarni.  
Les ninjas de Konoha étaient très mal partis. A cette époque, Kumo était en guerre contre Konoha. Tous les moyens de battre le village de la feuille étaient la bienvenue, que ce soit des prisonniers à interroger ou des parchemins secrets.

Le dénommé Tama tenait prisonnière de ses bras la jeune servante. Celle-ci pleurait comme une baleine, hurlant "Au secours ! Pitié, aidez-moi !"

-Vous voyez cette femme ? Si vous ne faites pas ce qu'on vous demande, elle risque de finir sans tête.

Ensui se demandait sérieusement s'il devait rire ou pleurer. La situation devenait de plus en plus grave, et ils avaient manqués de vigilance. Quelle grave erreur pour un ninja.  
Ils faisaient face à vingt hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Leur chef était un gosse qui parlait comme un tortionnaire. Du côté de son équipe, Ren était la seule en tenue de combat. Et il y avait la vie d'un otage en jeu. Ensui aurait bien laissé la fille se faire décapiter, mais il aurait une mort sur la conscience pour la semaine à venir.

Il évalua les avantages de son côté. Le parchemin était caché dans une des poches du gilet de Ren. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon leur mission aurait complétement échouée. Cette dernière était forte au combat en corps-à-corps, avec son Byakugan et sa maitrise parfaite du taijustu. Shisui, lui, restait redoutable, même en pyjama. Une fois activés, ses Sharingans faisaient des malheurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas plonger autant de personnes dans un genjustu d'un seul coup. Ensui, lui, avait toujours sa manipulation des ombres, quoique pas très efficace dans la pièce sombre, mais qui pouvait quand même aider.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Ren lui lança deux kunaïs. Elle en fit de même avec Shisui et sortit des shuriken. L'Hyuga et l'Uchiha avaient activés leurs dojutsu.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis ils se jetèrent en cœur dans la mêlée. C'était la seule règle de leur équipe : foncer tête baissée, mais ensemble.

Ren lançait ses shurikens avec un précision mortelle. Lorsqu'elle fut à cours d'armes, elle se servit de ses poings pour toucher les points vitaux des adversaires.

Shisui, lui, anticipait les mouvements ou infligeait des illusions grâce à ses Sharingans. Il esquivait les coups et plantait sauvagement ses kunaïs, avant d'effectuer sa fameuse boule de feu suprême (faisant brûler la moitié de la pièce au passage).

Ensui réussi à attraper des ombres, en s'aidant des faibles rayons de lune qui s'infiltraient à travers le mur brûlé. Grâce à son emprise mortelle, il étrangla trois adversaires. Puis il lança ses kunaïs à Shisui, qui était en manque d'armes.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il ne restait plus le garçon blond, son garde du corps et l'otage. Ren balança un shuriken dans la jugulaire de Tama, qui s'effondra. Le petit blond préféra s'enfuir dans les escaliers.

-On ferait mieux de partir, fit Ren, haletante. Il va sûrement ramener des renforts.

-Oui, acquiesça Ensui, presque à bout de forces.

Shisui prit la serveuse, qui s'était évanouie, et la hissa sur son épaule. Puis ils sautèrent par le trou béant dans le toit, et disparurent dans la nuit.

oOo

L'équipe 2 s'arrêta dans une clairière, après avoir posé des pièges sur le périmètre. Shisui alluma un petit feu de bois. Ensui faisait griller des poissons qu'ils avaient pêchés. Les deux garçons avaient l'air ridicules, en pantalons et chemises blanches tachés de terre et de sang.

Ren allongea la serveuse endormie sur un côté, puis alla rejoindre les garçons autour du feu.

-Tu as vérifié que tu avais le parchemin ? demanda Ensui.

-Oui, fit Ren en sortant le dit objet d'une des poches de son gilet de protection.

Puis elle sortit une carte d'une autre poche, qu'elle étendit sur le sol.

-On est à environ trois kilomètres de Suna. Les voies sont plus sécurisées. Il faudra qu'on rachète du matériel.

Shisui croqua à pleines dents dans son poisson.

-Qu'est-che qu'on va faire de la fille ?

-On pourrait lui donner la direction du village le plus proche et l'y envoyer, proposa Ensui.

Les deux autres opinèrent en silence.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, les trois ninjas s'assurèrent que leurs pièges étaient bien placés. Ren sonda le périmètre de son Byakugan, mais ne trouva que quelques animaux inoffensifs, attirés par l'odeur du poisson.

Ensui prit le premier tour de ronde. Shisui et Ren allèrent s'allonger près du feu, et s'endormirent.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué que la serveuse s'était réveillée.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ensui et Ren se réveillèrent, Shisui était en train de vérifier les pièges, Sharingans activés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Ensui d'une voix ensommeillée.

-La fille a disparue !

Les deux dormeurs se levèrent d'un bon et se mirent à la recherche de la servante. Après quelques minutes, ils revinrent à l'endroit où ils avaient passés la nuit.

-Elle est partie, annonça Ensui.

Tout à coup, Ren blêmit et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle tâta ses poches et les ouvrit une à une. Elle jeta au sol deux ou trois rouleaux, puis sa trousse de secours, et enfin quelques parchemins explosifs.

-Elle a prit le… le parchemin…


	4. Chapter 3 : Suna

**Et un troisième chapitre, un ! A partir du prochain, vous allez retrouver des personnages bien connus… **

**Laissez des commentaires, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Elle a prit le… le parchemin…

Ren fut sur le point de pleurer. Le dernier Hyuga a avoir raté une mission avait été son grand-père, et il n'en avait raté qu'une seule parce qu'il s'était fait tué en chemin. Sa famille lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Sa sœur lui rappellera à jamais son erreur. Shisui et Ensui finiront par l'abandonner. Jamais plus on ne lui confierais de missions.

Plongée dans ses réflexions négatives, elle ne remarqua pas les efforts que faisaient Ensui pour ne pas rire. Finalement, le Nara ne put se contenir et éclata de rire. Shisui le suivit dans cette démonstration de joie, et les deux garçons finirent au sol, pleurant de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Ren au bord des larmes. On vient de rater notre mission.

Ensui se calma et s'essuya les yeux, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il plongea une main dans le tas d'affaires que Ren avait jetées au sol et en tira un parchemin tout à fait banal. Sa coéquipière le lui arracha des mains. Un petit symbole semblait l'empêcher de dérouler le papier. En y regardant de plus près, elle se rendit compte que c'était le sceau de l'Hokage Troisième.

Elle soupira à s'en vider les poumons, soulagée. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi rassurée. Elle se rappela soudain que les garçons étaient encore par terre à pleurer de rire.

-Espèces d'imbéciles !

Elle leur donna chacun un coup qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas mise au courant ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

-Parce que c'est drôle, expliqua Shisui avant de se reprendre une gifle.

Après une violente dispute sur le thème de "Pourquoi tu me frappes dès que j'ouvre la bouche ?" qui se solda par une troisième gifle pour Shisui, les trois ninjas reprirent leur chemin.

-Au fait, Ensui, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la boite que la fille m'a pris ? demanda Ren.

-Quelque chose qui ne va pas lui plaire...

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes de Suna. L'entrée était contrôlée par des ninjas du village.

Quand ils virent l'équipement de Ren, deux ninjas de Suna barrèrent l'entrée à l'équipe.

-Êtes-vous des ninjas de Konoha ?

-Oui.

Le garde fronça les sourcils en regardant les pyjamas des deux garçons.

-Vous apportez le parchemin pour le Kazekage ?

-Oui.

-Donnez-le nous.

-Nous avons pour ordre de le transmettre à quelqu'un de précis.

-Venez avec nous.

Les deux gardes les conduisirent dans une petite cabane.

-Voilà des vêtements. Vous serez plus discrets avec.

Les ninjas de Konoha enfilèrent les tuniques et les écharpes données, puis pénétrèrent dans la ville.

-Au fait, comment est-on censés trouver Yashamaru ? demanda Shisui. On ne sait même pas comment il est.

-C'est vrai ça, acquiesça Ensui. On aurait l'air louches si on demandait aux gens ou se trouve cet homme.

-Vous cherchez oncle Yashamaru ? fit une petite voix dans son dos.

Ensui se retourna. La personne qui avait parlé n'était autre qu'une petite fille blonde, aux cheveux attachés en quatre couettes, accompagnée d'un petit garçon brun.

-Moi, je peux vous dire ou il est, continua-t-elle de sa voix fluette. Mais il faut surveiller mon petit frère en échange.

Ensui, qui ne savait pas s'il devait accepter ou non, jeta un coup d'œil à Shisui pour lui dire de prendre le relais. Mais ce dernier non plus ne savait que faire, et un duel de regards s'engagea entre eux.

Ren s'agenouilla aux côtés de la petite fille.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je m'appelle Temari. Et lui, c'est mon frère Kankuro.

-Eh bien, Temari, j'accepte l'échange.

Elle mit le petit Kankuro dans les bras d'Ensui, qui n'avait rien suivi de leur échange et qui se retrouvait, sans savoir pourquoi, avec un enfant de quatre ans pendu à ses vêtements.

-Je vais donner ce-que-vous-savez à Yashamaru. Vous, vous occupez du petit. A tout à l'heure !

Sur ce, les deux filles partirent main dans la main, laissant les deux ninjas surveiller Kankuro.

oOo

-Oncle Yashamaru ! C'est moi, Temari !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme, aux longs cheveux marrons cendrés.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Temari ?

-La fille a dit qu'elle voulait vous voir.

Elle montra Ren du doigt.

-Temari, c'est très mal de montrer les gens du doigt. Je te rappelle que tu es la fille du Kazekage, alors sois plus polie.

Puis il se tourna vers Ren.

-Bonjour. Vous apportez sûrement le message pour le Kazekage ?

-En effet. Le voilà.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin. L'homme le prit et l'examina, puis sourit.

-Merci. Faites un bon voyage pour le retour.

Puis il referma la porte.

-Viens, on va rejoindre les garçons, dit la ninja en prenant la main de la fillette.

Lorsqu'elles réussirent enfin à retrouver Kankuro, Shisui et Ensui, elles eurent la surprise de trouver le plus jeune ligoté à un banc, hurlant comme un démon.

-Hey, mon petit frère ! s'écria Temari en courant le détacher.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? les gronda Ren.

-Ce petit est une vraie furie ! Il ne tient pas en place, il a faillit nous échapper au moins une dizaine de fois, et il ne fait que des bêtises !

Shisui appuya ses paroles en montrant une petite fille en larmes, à quelques mètres plus loin, recouverte de sable, tenant une poupée sans tête.  
Temari donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de Shisui pour venger son frère et s'enfuit en courant, Kankuro sur ses talons.

-Sale petite garce, jura l'Uchiha en se tenant le pied.

-Tiens ta langue, ce sont les enfants du Kazekage, ordonna Ren. Vous avez acheté du matériel ?

-Oui, répondit Ensui en lui montrant les pochettes de kunaïs toutes neuves. On peut rentrer au village, maintenant.

-Tout à fait d'accord, dit Shisui, toujours en train de se masser la jambe.

-J'ai hâte d'être chez moi, fit Ren en regardant le ciel.

oOo

Bonus :

Yuki toqua cinq coups à la porte du bâtiment. Un homme lui ouvrit la porte et l'observa.

-Mot de passe ?

-Trois, deux, cinq, un, répondit Yuki.

La porte s'ouvrit plus grand et elle entra. Une dizaine de personnes se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Alors, tu l'as ?

-Montre-le nous !

-Un peu de patience ! cria Daki, un petit garçon blond, qui leur servait de chef. Yuki, dis nous ce que tu as à dire.

Yuki gloussa et sortit une boite cylindrique de sa poche.

-Les petits chéris m'ont traité comme une princesse. Haha ! S'ils avaient su !

Elle enleva la partie supérieure de l'étui.

-C'est dommage, le joli brun me plaisait vraiment.

Daki lui arracha le parchemin des mains. Il le déroula d'un coup. Tous ses camarades se penchèrent au dessus de son épaule pour lire.

"Bien joué, vous avez réussi à nous voler cet objet sans vous faire arracher la tête. Mais sachez que la volonté du feu vous suivra… partout !"

Un parchemin explosif était collé en dessous. Daki n'eut pas le temps de jeter au loin le rouleau.

BOUM !

Et c'est ce jour là que le repère des ninjas de Kumo fut rayé de la carte.


	5. Chapter 4 : La trêve

**Hey ! Comme vous l'attendiez, le quatrième chapitre !**

**Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dit que vous verrez des personnages plus connus. En fait, vous n'en verrez qu'un seul, les autres sont plutôt cités. **

**Rappel : Natsu Hyuga n'a rien avoir avec Fairy Tail. C'est un personnage qui existe vraiment dans Naruto Shippuden, mais je ne vous dirait pas ce qu'elle fait dans la vie. C'est une surprise pour ceux qui ne se rappellent pas d'elle ! En plus, elle va réapparaitre dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs, c'est elle sur l'image de couverture.**

**Merci pour les reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres (moi, gratter des commentaires ? Pas du tout…)**

**A bientôt !**

* * *

L'Hokage monta sur l'estrade, et toussota dans son poing.

-Hum hum. Chers habitants de Konoha ! Comme vous le savez, notre village est en guerre depuis cinq mois contre Kumo, le village caché de la foudre. Nous avons subis de nombreuses pertes, tout comme le camps ennemi. Ainsi, pour mettre fin à ce carnage inutile, le Quatrième Raikage et moi avons décidé de signer une trêve.

Une exclamation de surprise s'éleva de la foule d'auditeurs.

-Des représentants du Raikage se présenteront au village après-demain pour conclure l'accord de paix. Accueillez-les comme il se doit ! Merci de m'avoir écouté, chers habitants, et passez une bonne journée !

Des applaudissement répondirent à son discours. Ren, agacée par tant bruit autour d'elle, sortit de la foule.

Elle avait enfilé un chemisier blanc et une jupe verte, tenue qu'elle portait des fois pendant ses jours de repos.

"Heureusement que j'ai mis des vêtements légers" pensa-t-elle en s'éventant le visage de la main.

-Hey princesse ! fit une voix familière dans son dos.

Elle soupira et posa les mains sur les hanches.

-Par tous les Hokage de ce village, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Shisui !

Ce dernier fit un grand sourire. Lui aussi avait passé une tenue d'été, mais il avait gardé sa pochette à kunaïs toute neuve, bien attachée à sa jambe.

-Ensui n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en observant la foule.

-Non, il doit surveiller son cousin Shikamaru.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il m'a dit que sa sœur s'était installée chez eux pour un moment.

Shisui se frotta paresseusement la nuque.

-Ma sœur est tellement galère… dit-il en trainant la voix, à la manière d'Ensui.

Ren pouffa à l'imitation. Les deux ninjas commencèrent à marcher à travers le village.

-Alors, tu as parlé avec ta petite sœur ? demanda Shisui.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, répondit Ren en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu la déteste autant. Moi, si j'avais une sœur, elle serait la prunelle de mes yeux.

-Oh, regarde comme le ciel est beau ! s'écria Ren pour détourner la conversation.

Elle détestait parler de sa famille avec ses coéquipiers. Shisui le savait bien, mais il n'arrêtait pas de l'enquiquiner avec ça.

-Ca te dit qu'on aille célébrer le traité de paix ensemble, après demain ? proposa Shisui.

-Je suis désolée, dit Ren en rosissant. Je dois assister à l'anniversaire de ma petite cousine. Tous les Hyuga seront là, c'est très important. Vas-y avec Ensui.

-Et moi qui voulais y aller avec une fille, soupira Shisui. Je vais devoir me taper cette grosse faignasse d'Ensui.

-C'est pas sympa de dire ça de lui.

-C'est pas comme s'il allait m'entendre. Et puis, je ne dis que la vérité.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Il y avait bien une chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait, c'était qu'ils changeait d'attitude quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. D'habitude, ils se lançaient des piques à longueur de journée et se chamaillaient pour un rien, sous l'oeil las du Nara. Mais en tête-à-tête, ils s'entendaient à merveille et rigolaient ensemble. Ren se demandait sérieusement s'ils n'étaient pas lunatique, voir même bipolaires. C'était une ambiance étrange, mais qui lui plaisait bien.

-Princesse ? appela Shisui, la sortant de ses pensées.

-Hm ?

-Y'a une question que je me pose. Tu m'avais parlé de ta cousine, tout à l'heure, et ça m'intriguais : à ton anniversaire, ta famille ne s'est pas rassemblée, non ?

Ren pouffa de rire. Ce serait la fin du monde, si son clan se réunissait pour l'anniversaire d'un rejeton de la branche secondaire.

-Ma cousine est l'héritière du clan. C'est normal que tout le monde soit là. Un jour, elle sera à notre tête.

-Mais tu es plus vielle qu'elle, et tu n'es pas héritière !

-Laisse tomber idiot, c'est trop compliqué, grogna-t-elle.

Encore une fois, la conversation était ramenée à sa famille. Pourquoi diable tout le monde voulait tout savoir sur les Hyuga ?

Leurs pas les menèrent devant les Grandes Portes, qui marquaient les frontières du village de Konoha. Une patrouille de la Police de Konoha était sur les lieux, apparemment pour surveiller un convoi de marchandises. Tous les hommes de la police portaient l'insigne des Uchiha sur leur uniforme, chose que Ren n'avait jamais réellement compris.

-Bonjour, oncle Fugaku ! salua Shisui en allant s'inclinant devant le chef de la police.

-Tiens, c'est toi, Shisui ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu. Tu devrais passer dîner à la maison, un de ces quatre. Ca ferait plaisir à Itachi.

Il s'écarta un peu pour laisser passer deux hommes portant de grosses caisses, puis s'éloigna pour donner des ordres à ses coéquipiers.

-C'est ton oncle ?

-Oui. C'est le chef du clan Uchiha. Il a la classe, pas vrai ?

Ren soupira. Elle voulait poser une question à l'Uchiha, mais était presque sure qu'il ne répondrait pas.

-Dis, Shisui, pourquoi la Police de Konoha porte votre insigne ?

Shisui se tourna vers elle, surpris. Puis il sourit et fit d'une voix aigue :

-Laisse tomber, idiote, c'est trop compliqué !

Ren tiqua à l'imitation et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

-Ne me traite pas d'idiote, abruti !

-Pardon, poussez-vous ! hurla une voix derrière eux.

Ils se poussèrent pour laisser le passage à trois hommes tirant un chariot plein de caisses en bois.

-On devrait partir, proposa Shisui. Ca te dirait, un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku ?

-Pourquoi pas, mais c'est toi qui paye !

Shisui alla répondre que non, il n'allait payer, quand une personne déboula dans son champs de vision. C'était une jeune fille, de deux ans de moins qu'eux, qui lui semblait familière. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs, avec un visage fin et pâle, mais surtout, elle avait ces deux pupilles couleur d'opale si particulières.

-Ren ! s'écria la nouvelle venue en haletant. Je t'ai cherché… partout… Mère te… te fait appeler !

Ren posa les mains sur les hanches par habitude. Elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de voir la fillette.

-Quoi, encore ? cracha-t-elle avec une grimace.

-C'est pour… terminer les préparatifs ! Oncle Hizashi voudrait… que tu montre ta technique… à son fils… quand tu auras fini… avec mère !

Shisui aurait bien proposé une bouteille d'eau à la pauvre fille qui avait du mal à parler tant elle était essoufflée. Ren la regarda avec mépris, puis détourna le regard, comme si sa simple vue lui brûlait les yeux.

-Tu me fais pitié, Natsu. Tu n'as pas une once d'endurance.

La dénommée Natsu leva un regard peiné vers sa grande sœur et se redressa. Shisui put voir sa lèvre inférieure trembler, mais la jeune fille se reprit et dit avec plus d'assurance :

-Mère t'attend. Essaie de ne pas être en retard, pour une fois.

Fière d'avoir parlé sans haleter, Natsu repartit en courant. Ren soupira de frustration, et lança un regard désolé à Shisui.

-Ce sera pour une autre fois, Shisui. Bonne soirée.

Sur ce, elle prit la même direction que sa jeune sœur. Shisui la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.


	6. Chapter 5 : L'héritière

**Tadam ! Un petit cinquième chapitre ! Honnêtement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas si vous n'aimez pas trop.**

**J'ai glissé un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Arriverez-vous à deviner qui c'est ?**

**Indice : MON BEBEEEE ! **

**Bon d'accord, c'était nul comme indice. Mais je suis sure que vous devinerez qui c'est en lisant.**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review !**

* * *

-Regarde bien, Neji. Il faut que tu fasses glisser ton chakra vers le bout de tes doigts. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas, essaie au moins de maitriser le mouvement.

-Comme ça ?

-Oui, c'est presque ça. Décale un peu ton pied vers la droite, tu auras une meilleure stabilité.

-Oui grande sœur.

Ren observa son petit cousin refaire sa prise. Le petit garçon était très doué. Le clan Hyuga pouvait se vanter d'avoir un enfant précoce.

-C'est très bien Neji, tu apprends vite. Maintenant, active ton Byakugan. Tu vas m'attaquer avec la même prise, mais tu vas viser mes points de chakras. Allons-y !

Neji se précipita vers elle et tenta de la frapper du plat de la main. Ren esquiva sans difficulté, puis arrêta d'une seule main le coup de pied du petit. Ce dernier pivota pour se retrouver la tête à l'envers et tendit la main vers l'estomac de sa cousine. Ren agrippa les mollets de Neji et le propulsa vers le haut au dernier moment. Il fit un salto et atterrit sur ses deux pieds.

-On arrêtes, Neji. Tu as bien travaillé.

-Tu es très forte, grande sœur, dit Neji en s'inclinant respectueusement. J'aimerais me battre comme toi quand je serais grand.

-Je t'apprendrais d'autres prises, si tu veux, s'attendrit Ren devant la bouille de son cousin.

-Je te remercie pour cet entrainement. A bientôt, grande sœur !

Il sortit de la salle de combat en courant. Ren s'essuya le front et arrangea sa tenue. Neji était très mignon, n'importe qui aurait craqué devant lui. Il risquait de devenir un ninja redoutable s'il continuait comme ça.

Ren rangea un peu la salle, puis sortit en fermant la porte à clé.

oOo

-Natsu, va chercher ta sœur !

-C'est bon, je suis là, père.

Ren enfila ses chaussures en veillant à ne pas froisser sa tenue de cérémonie. Puis elle rejoignit le reste de sa famille, qui avait commencé à partir. Elle garda une distance d'un mètre entre eux.

"Dire que Shisui et Ensui doivent être en train de se promener dans le village."

Elle pouffa de rire en les imaginant, Shisui souriant à toutes les jolies filles passant, et Ensui dormant à moitié. Sa mère se retourna avec un regard outré, et Ren effaça son sourire.

Sa mère avait toujours été très à cheval sur les règles et sur la politesse. En tant qu'Hyuga, elle se devait d'être parfaite, et ses enfants aussi. Son mari partageait la même idéologie, qu'ils avaient tenté de lui apprendre. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que Ren se révèle aussi "différente". C'était une enfant turbulente, rebelle, insolente. Elle avait activé son Byakugan trop tardivement, et n'était pas un prodige à l'Académie. N'ayant pas réussi à la dompter, ils préférèrent se tourner vers sa jeune sœur Natsu, plus sage et gentille.

Et maintenant, Natsu recevait toutes les éloges à cause de son joli sourire et de sa gentillesse. Elle avait de meilleures notes que son ainée, et elle était plus obéissante.  
Ren soupira. Elle, elle avait travaillé dur pour atteindre le niveau qu'on exigeait d'elle. Elle avait même surpassé les enfants de son âge, même sans Byakugan. Elle maitrisait le taijutsu mieux que quiconque et était une redoutable ninja sensorielle. Alors à ses huit ans, quand elle avait enfin éveillé son dojutsu, elle s'était découvert de nouvelles facultés.

Son oncle l'avait remarquée, et avait décidé de l'entrainer quelques temps. Puis Neji était arrivé, et Hizashi s'était entièrement tourné vers son éducation.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un coup de coude de sa sœur. Ennuyée, elle leva les yeux. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la demeure de la branche principale.  
Le chef de clan, maitre Hiashi, accueillait les membres de sa famille, accompagné de sa fille. Du haut de ses trois ans tout pile, la petite fille reflétait déjà la beauté de sa mère. Elle se cachait derrière son père, les joues roses et les yeux baissés.

Ren salua son oncle, puis entra dans la grande maison. Tout l'étage du rez-de-chaussée avait été réservé à l'accueil des invités. Ren vit du coin de l'œil le petit Neji dans les bras de son père.

Son cœur se serra. S'il savait ce qui l'attendait, le pauvre petit…

Hiashi fit un long discours que la jeune fille n'écouta qu'à moitié. Il parlait principalement du fait que la branche parallèle devrait maintenant protéger l'héritière.

Au bout d'un moment, il appela quelques Hyuga à le suivre dans la pièce voisine. Ren faisait partie de la liste. Elle suivit ses aînés à contrecœur, et s'installa aux côtés de son oncle Hizashi.

Les meilleurs ninjas du clan avaient étés sélectionnés pour assister à la cérémonie. Ren se sentait mal, l'endroit lui était familier. Elle eu la soudaine envie de se gratter le front, mais s'en empêcha.

Hiashi se mit au centre de la salle, entouré de deux ninjas.

-Notre petit Neji, fils de mon frère Hizashi, membre de la branche parallèle, va aujourd'hui recevoir la preuve de son appartenance à ce clan. Neji, viens.

Le petit garçon sortit de derrière son père et rejoignit le centre de la pièce. Un des deux ninjas l'allongea au sol et lui maintint le corps. Hiashi effectua une dizaine de mudras, puis dit d'une voix forte :

-Juinjutsu : la marque de la Bunte !

Ren plissa les yeux en entendant le hurlement de douleur de son cousin, tandis qu'une marque verte apparaissait sur son front. Le deuxième ninja posa une main sur la tête de Neji et prononça une incantation médicinale pour diminuer la souffrance. Une fois que le tatouage eut finit de se former, Hizashi se leva pour aller prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, si cet enfant meurt, ses yeux seront scellés afin de préserver le secret du Byakugan. En cas de trahison, un membre de la Soke pourrait lui causer d'atroces souffrances ou l'éliminer.

Ren eut vraiment envie d'ôter son bandeau frontal et de se gratter le front. Elle aussi avait subi la même douleur que Neji, ainsi que la majorité des Hyuga présents.

-Vous pouvez disposer, dit le chef de clan.

Un à un, les Hyuga quittèrent la salle.

oOo

-Pardon, excusez-moi ! s'écria Ren en bousculant un groupe d'enfants.

Dès son retour à la maison, elle avait décidé de rejoindre ses deux amis dans le centre-ville, pour fêter le traité de paix. Mais avec la foule, chercher Shisui et Ensui était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de paille.

Alors qu'elle repensait à rebrousser chemin, elle entendit une voix familière :

-Trois brochettes de dangos, s'il-vous-plait !

Elle se retourna. Ses camarades étaient là, devant un petit stand de nourriture. Elle se précipita vers eux, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-BOU ! hurla-t-elle en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Shisui.

Il hurla de manière peu virile, surpris par la présence soudaine de Ren.

-Ca va pas bien, de faire peur comme ça sans prévenir ?!

-Ha, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'entendre te plaindre, mon vieux.

Ensui pouffa dans son poing, s'attirant un regard noir. Ren lui arracha des mains sa brochette et entreprit de croquer dedans.

-Hey, ma nourriture !

-T'as acheté trois brochettes, non ? répliqua Ren. T'as qu'à prendre la dernière.

-C'était pour moi, fit une voix qui lui était inconnue.

Elle se tourna vers le gamin qui venait de parler. C'était un garçon brun, aux cheveux réunis en queue de cheval basse. Il avait un air trop mature pour son âge, et affichait une ressemblance frappante avec Shisui. Ce dernier se frotta l'arrière du crâne et fit les présentations.

-Ren, je te présentes mon cousin, Itachi. Itachi, voici Ren, tu sais, la folle dont je t'ai parlé !

Ses paroles lui valurent un coup sur la tête. Intriguée, Ren se pencha pour être à la hauteur d'Itachi.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai huit ans.

"C'est l'âge auquel j'ai réveillé mon Byakugan" pensa amèrement la Hyuga.

-J'espère que tu es plus intelligent que ton cousin.

-Shisui est très intelligent, pourtant, rétorqua Itachi d'un air très sérieux.

-Alors on ne parle pas de la même personne, rigola Ren en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Shisui fit la moue et croisa les bras. Ensui, vexé d'avoir été oublié, s'écria :

-Et ma brochette, alors ?

Ren engloutit la dernière boulette et lui tendit le bâtonnet.

-Tu peux te contenter de ça, non ?

-Je te laisse trois secondes pour t'enfuir.

oOo

A son réveil, Ren vit qu'elle était allongée sur le sol du salon. Il devait être près de six heures du matin. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et tout le monde dormait encore.

Des bruits de coups la firent sursauter. Elle se traina jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

C'était Kô, le garde du corps d'Hinata. Il avait l'air paniqué et tremblait nerveusement.

-T-tes parents sont là ?

-Ils dorment. Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est trop long à expliquer. Il faut qu'un représentant de ta famille vienne au plus vite !

Ren ne prit qu'une seconde à se décider.

-J'arrive.

Elle savait que ses parents lui reprocheront de prendre ce genre de décision seule, mais c'était urgent. Depuis qu'elle était devenue juunin, les autres la considéraient comme une adulte. Alors elle pouvait bien s'incruster aux réunions de famille de temps en temps.

Elle attrapa sa pochette à kunaï qui trainait sur le sol, et sortit à la suite du garde du corps de l'héritière.  
Ils dévalèrent les rues du quartier Hyuga, qui étaient désertes. Ils arrivèrent très vite à la grande salle de réunions. Une demi-dizaine d'hommes se pressaient à l'intérieur. Ren suivit le mouvement.

Les représentants s'assirent en cercle autour du chef de clan, accroupi au centre de la pièce. Il avait l'air grave et du sang tâchait ses vêtements.

-Un homme de Kumo s'est introduit dans la demeure principale et a tenté d'enlever Hinata.

Ren posa une main sur sa bouche, imitée par la plupart des hommes présents.

-Je l'ai intercepté et tué. J'ai mis l'Hokage au courant. Seulement, les hommes de Kumo refusent d'admettre leur trahison. Ils réclament ma mort et mon cadavre en preuve de mon décès. Si nous refusons, ils déclareront la guerre au village de Konoha.


	7. Chapter 6 : Séparés

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'essaie toujours de faire le moins de fautes possible… **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Les ninjas de Kumo réclament ma mort et mon cadavre en preuve de mon décès. Si nous refusons, ils déclareront la guerre au village de Konoha.

-C'est une blague ?! s'indigna un vieil homme en se levant sur ses deux jambes.

-Comment peuvent-ils demander une chose pareille ? s'écria un autre.

-Qu'allons nous faire ?

Hiashi leva la main pour intimer le silence. Il balaya la pièce du regard, l'air grave et les sourcils foncés.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

Ren retint son souffle. Elle le sentait très mal.

-Je vais leur donner ce qu'ils veulent.

-Mais Maitre ! se révolta un homme.

-Silence ! J'ai pris ma décision. Votre devoir sera de protéger ma fille et de faire d'elle la meilleure guerrière du clan. Elle me remplacera dès qu'elle en aura l'âge.

-Non, attends ! s'écria Hizashi. J'ai une idée.

-Je t'écoutes, mon frère.

-Les ninjas de Kumo ne savent pas que tu as un jumeau. Vous allez livrer mon corps, et ils n'y verront que du feu.

-Aurais-tu perdu la raison ? Je refuse de te sacrifier.

-Tu dois le faire, Hiashi. Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu es le chef du clan. Moi, mon destin, c'est de protéger ta famille. C'est mon devoir de me sacrifier.

-Mais, et ton fils…

-Ta vie est plus importante que le reste. Tu dois veiller sur le clan et les secrets du Byakugan. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Les épaules d'Hiashi s'affaissèrent. Il regarda désespérément son jumeau. Voyant qu'il ne changeait pas d'avis, il annonça d'une voix hésitante :

-Bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Attends, j'ai une dernière faveur à te demander. Ne révèle rien de cette histoire à Neji avant qu'il n'ait l'âge de comprendre.

-Comme tu voudras. La réunion est terminée. Kô, va prévenir l'Hokage. Le corps de mon frère sera livré demain.

Encore sous le choc, Ren regarda les membres de son clan se disperser. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Ren, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, conseilla Hizashi.

-Mais, mon oncle, je…

-Je voudrais que tu veille sur Neji. Fais-en moi la promesse.

Elle sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux. Son oncle l'avait prise sous son aile quand les autres la méprisaient. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était devenue forte. Elle renifla et se frotta les yeux.

-Je vous le promet.

-Merci, Ren. Tu seras une ninja remarquable.

Il partit en la plantant là, seule. Ren serra les poings. Il était tant qu'elle retourne chez elle.

oOo

Assise sur les marches du temple, Ren regardait la neige tomber. Elle resserra sa cape et ramena un peu plus ses jambes contre elle. Une petite larme tomba sur son genoux. C'était la dernière qu'elle laisserait couler pour la mort de son oncle. Elle regarda la petite tache sur son pantalon.  
La cérémonie était terminée. Les autres membres du clan étaient tous partis. Ren avait vu une femme prendre un Neji en larmes dans ses bras et le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, puis l'emmener avec elle.

Comme l'avait ordonné le chef, le corps d'Hizashi avait été livré aux ninjas étrangers. Le clan s'était réunit pour les funérailles. Mais maintenant, c'était fini.

-La vie est bien triste, des fois, fit une voix inconnue.

L'Hyuga se tourna vers le nouveau venu. C'était un vieil homme, habillé d'une longue robe comme les Anciens. Son œil droit était caché par des bandages, et il avait une petite cicatrice en forme de croix sur le menton.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Peu importe qui je suis.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ton équipe, dit l'homme.

-Ah oui ? Et à quelle occasion ?

-L'Hokage m'a confié qu'il vous tenais dans son estime. Il m'a aussi dit que vous étiez très forts pour votre âge.

-L'Hokage vous dit beaucoup de choses, à ce que je vois, rétorqua Ren.

-En effet. Vous feriez des candidats parfaits…

-Des candidats ? Des candidats pour quoi ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se lever et de s'en aller aussi tranquillement qu'il était venu.

"Je ne comprends rien" pensa Ren.

-Hey, princesse !

Shisui et Ensui entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

-T'as oublié qu'on avait une mission ou quoi ?!

-Oh, zut, la mission ! se souvint Ren.

L'Hokage leur avait envoyé un message pour les prévenir.

-Bon sang, j'avais totalement oublié ! Vous savez en quoi consiste la mission ?

Ensui sortit un rouleau de sa poche et le lui lança.

-C'est une mission de rang C. On doit surveiller un convoi de marchandises du village de Taki. Dépêchez-vous, ils doivent être déjà arrivés.

Les trois ninjas partirent en courant vers les portes du village.

oOo

-Le compte est bon. Vous pouvez poser les marchandises juste ici !

Ren se força à sourire. Le jeune homme qui menait le convoi ne cessait de la reluquer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et elle avait bien envie de lui en coller une.

-C'est un bien joli village que celui de Konoha, fit l'homme avec un sourire charmeur.

-N'est-ce pas ? répondit Ren en reculant pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux.

"Mon genou dans tes parties, ce serait très joli aussi" pensa-t-elle.

Elle détourna le regard en quête d'aide potentielle. Ensui faisait les comptes pour le paiement, Shisui aidait à décharger les caisses, et les autres ninjas présents en vérifiaient le contenu. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ?

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me révéler votre prénom ? fit l'homme, de plus en plus insistant.

"Ne pas le tuer. Surtout ne pas le tuer. On n'a pas besoin d'une autre guerre."

-Ferme-la.

-Ferméla ? Quel doux prénom. Moi, c'est Shiro.

Ren faillit se frapper la tête contre le mur. Il commençait vraiment à devenir lourd, et personne ne semblait vouloir voler à son secours.

-Vous savez, Ferméla - je peux vous appeler Ferméla ? Je trouve qu'on est fait pour s'entendre. On devrait aller boire un verre ensemble, non ?

Elle s'apprêta à coller son poing dans la figure du dragueur quand Shisui s'approcha d'elle.

-Hey, Princesse, on a fini ! Reste plus qu'à payer !

"Shisui, sois béni" pensa Ren avant de lui sourire. Toute à sa joie d'être sauvée, elle ne remarqua pas le regard littéralement sanglant que Shisui lança à Shiro. Ce dernier eut le plaisir (ou pas) de voir pour la première fois de sa vie un authentique Sharingan.

Effrayé, Shiro alla se réfugier auprès des autres ninjas de son village.

Shisui fixa Ren d'un air insistant.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? fit Ren en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Oh, merci Shisui, de m'avoir débarrassée de ce gros dragueur, tu es un héros ! s'écria l'Uchiha d'une voix suraiguë.

Ren croisa les bras et dit avec beaucoup de mauvaise fois :

-Je me débrouillais très bien sans toi, espèce de gros jaloux.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard en grinçant des dents. Ensui, qui les regardait de loin, soupira. Il donna l'argent à Shiro, qui tremblait encore. Il fit un signe aux spécialistes qui vérifiaient les caisses pour leur dire d'emmener le tout, puis rejoignit ses camarades.

-Les gars, vous vous donnez en spectacle.

-C'est de la faute de cette peste, rétorqua Shisui.

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir m'aider, gros balourd ! s'indigna Ren.

-Et voilà, c'est repartit, grommela Ensui.

oOo

-Entrez ! cria l'Hokage.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ses trois ninjas préférés : les membres de l'équipe 2.

-Ah, maitre Hokage, ça faisait un bail ! s'exclama Shisui.

-Ca fait deux semaines, soupira Ensui.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, ça fait un bail !

-Ah, les garçons ! dit Ren en levant les bras au ciel.

L'Hokage sourit devant cette scène habituelle.

-J'ai des nouvelles missions pour vous.

-Des missions ?

-Vous serez séparés.

-Quoi ? s'indigna Ensui, réactif pour une fois. Mais on a toujours été ensemble jusque là !

-Oui, mais maintenant, il va falloir apprendre à se séparer. Vous irez chacun avec une équipe différente, pour une mission différente.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille posée sur son bureau.

-Shisui, tu seras chef de ton équipe. Tu iras au pays de l'herbe avec Anko Mitarashi, Tokuma Hyuga et Tonbo Tabitake. Voilà vos ordres.

Il lui tendit un parchemin.  
-Ensui, toi et Shikaku Nara irez au palais du Daimyo. Il a besoin des services de votre clan. Et pour finir, Ren, tu accompagneras Shizune Kâto, Asuma Sarutobi et Gaï Maito. Shizune sera la chef d'équipe. Vous devrez aller cueillir des plantes médicinales rares dans la Vallée des Ours. Sois prudente, le terrain est dangereux en cette saison. Allez, dispersion !

Ren sortit en se demandant de quelle manière elle pourrait faire bouffer ses magazines cochons à l'Hokage. Séparer les membres de l'équipe 2, c'était détruire les chances de réussites. Bon, ils n'allaient pas bouder non plus, ils avaient 14 ans, quand même. En plus, Ren connaissait de réputation ses futurs coéquipiers. Shizune passait pour une fille sage et trop sérieuse, Asuma était sûrement aussi pervers que son père l'Hokage et Gaï… Mieux valait ne pas en parler.

Les trois ninjas l'attendait devant les Portes de Konoha. La jeune femme aux cheveux courts, c'était sûrement Shizune. Le grand brun plutôt beau gosse, Asuma (qui aurait cru qu'il était le fils de ce vieux pervers d'Hiruzen ?) Et enfin, habillé de sa célèbre combinaison verte, c'était bien Gaï Maito qui faisait des pompes sur une seule main.

-Tu es pile à l'heure, fit Shizune en serrant contre elle un petit cochon habillé comme une princesse.

-Vous êtes prêts à partir ? demanda Asuma.

Ren fit oui de la tête en resserrant la lanière de son sac à dos.

-En avant ! s'écria Gaï en commençant à partir. Que la fougue de la jeunesse qui brûle en nous nous mène au succès !


	8. Chapter 7 : Encore séparés

**Hey, hey, hey ! Comment ça va ?**

**J'ai failli être en retard ce coup-ci. A moins que je ne le sois déjà… (mémoire de poisson rouge, bonjour !)**

**J'ai une question à vous poser. Trouvez-vous mes chapitres trop courts ? Je me prends tout le temps la tête sur cette question, mais je n'arrive pas à faire de plus gros chapitres ! Et aussi : dois-je ajouter plus de descriptions ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires !**

**Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne journée/fin de journée/nuit ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (je met tout le temps cette phrase, faut que je trouve un truc plus subtil) !**

* * *

-En avant ! s'écria Gaï en commençant à partir. Que la fougue de la jeunesse qui brûle en nous nous mène au succès !

-Tu sais ou tu peux te la mettre, ta fougue de la jeunesse ? grogna Shizune en le rattrapant par le col. Reste ici, on n'a pas expliqué à Ren en quoi consistait la mission.

-C'est simple, dit Asuma. On doit aller à la Vallée des Ours, à l'autre bout du pays. Une plante médicinale rare, nommée busserole, y pousse en abondance. Sauf que la zone est surveillée par des mercenaires du pays de l'herbe. On doit au moins s'en procurer un sac entier. On devrait prendre deux jours pour l'aller, si on est pas attaqués.

-L'équipe a été formée spécialement pour cette mission, compléta Shizune. Avec ton Byakugan, tu pourras nous guider et repérer les ninjas cachés. Gaï est là pour nous défendre. Moi, je suis la seule qui puisse reconnaitre de la busserole, et Asuma m'aidera à la couper. C'est clair ?

-Oui, fit Ren.

-Ah, on peut enfin y aller ! s'extasia Gaï. En avant ! Et que la fougue de la jeun...

-Ferme-la ! le coupa Shizune en lui donnant un coup qui l'envoya directement dans l'inconscience.

Trainant le corps d'un Gaï évanoui, les trois ninjas se mirent en route. Ils ne purent voyager par la voie des arbres, car la neige et l'humidité rendaient l'écorce glissante. Shizune décida qu'ils feraient le voyage à la marche.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Ren ne remarqua presque pas que Gaï s'était réveillé de son inconscience. Elle avait activé son Byakugan pour plus de précaution. Asuma s'approcha d'elle.

-C'est vrai que tu es dans l'équipe de Shisui Uchiha ? demanda ce dernier, la faisant sursauter.

-Oui, répondit Ren. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as de la chance, poursuivit le fils de l'Hokage. C'est un ninja très puissant. Certains l'appellent même "Shisui le Mirage", tant son genjustu est redoutable.

Ren ressentit tout à coup de la colère, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le fait qu'on lui parle de Shisui où qu'elle aille la mettait un peu en rogne. Elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre, mais elle commençait à envier la puissance de son coéquipier.

"Je suis jalouse ou quoi ? Non, c'est stupide."

-Moi, je trouve qu'il se la pète un peu beaucoup, intervint Gaï.

-Enfin quelqu'un de censé, marmonna l'Hyuga si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

-En plus, il est avantagé par son Sharingan. Moi, j'ai acquis ma force à la sueur de mon front ! Je devrais être plus admiré que lui ! Parce lui n'est pas animé par la fougue de la jeunesse !

D'un regard, Asuma et Ren se mirent d'un commun accord : il faudrait jeter Gaï et sa foutue fougue de la jeunesse dans le prochain ravin qu'ils verraient.  
Shizune s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, et Ren lui rentra dedans. Asuma se cogna contre le dos de Ren et Gaï trébucha dans un caillou, s'écroulant sur Asuma. Ils tombèrent comme des dominos.

-Par tous les Hokage, qu'est-ce qui te prends de t'arrêter comme ça ? s'écria Asuma en se levant.

-Et vous, vous pouvez pas regarder devant vous quand vous marchez ? rétorqua Shizune en s'époussetant. Je voulais vous dire que je sentais une présence dans le coin. Personne ne l'a remarquée ?

Elle aida Ren à se relever, tandis que le fils l'Hokage en faisait de même avec Gaï. L'Hyuga fit la grimace, honteuse de ne rien avoir remarqué. Elle inspecta plus attentivement les alentours. Il y avait bien quelqu'un, un ninja, vu son chakra. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il était…

-Attention ! hurla Ren.

…Sous leurs pieds. La terre s'ouvrit en deux, envoyant des gravats dans tous les sens. Les quatre ninjas de Konoha sautèrent sur un arbre, tandis qu'une femme s'extrayait du trou qu'elle venait de créer. Elle leva les yeux vers l'équipe de Shizune. Cette dernière lança des senbons sortis de nulle part vers leur assaillante. Elle les esquiva facilement. Elle frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis entremêla ses doigt.

-Les lianes grimpantes ! cria-t-elle en jetant les bras au ciel.

Aussitôt, des lianes sortirent de l'écorce de l'arbre sur lequel étaient perchés les ninjas de Konoha. Ren les sentit s'enrouler autour de ses pieds, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les bouts de papiers collés aux plantes. Des parchemins explosifs. A peine eut-elle le temps d'hurler que l'explosion retentit. La kunoichi qui maitrisait les lianes sourit, puis s'enfonça dans la terre.

oOo

-On a eu chaud, souffla Asuma en se massant les mollets.

Ren acquiesça. Au dernier moment, les quatre ninjas avaient utilisé une technique de substitution. Ainsi, ils avaient pu échapper à une mort certaine de justesse. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas téléportés au même endroit, et maintenant, Asuma et Ren avaient perdu Shizune et Gaï de vue.

-Tu peux tenter de les retrouver ? demanda le fils de l'Hokage.

Ren tenta de réactiver son Byakugan. Sa vue était légèrement floutée, et elle ne pouvait voir que dans un rayon de dix mètres à la ronde. Ses deux autres coéquipiers n'étaient pas à portée de vue.

-Désolée, j'ai trop utilisé mon dojutsu tout à l'heure. Il ne me reste plus assez de chakra.

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Si elle n'avait pas été si distraite, elle aurait pu prédire l'attaque de l'inconnue aux lianes. Et son équipe ne se serait pas éparpillée.

-C'est pas grave, la rassura Asuma en voyant sa mine désespérée. Shizune avait prévu qu'on se sépare, c'est juste arrivé plus tôt que prévu. On n'a qu'à continuer jusqu'à la Vallée des Ours, on les retrouvera là-bas.

Ren soupira et sortit une boussole de sa pochette à matériel ninja. Elle montra une direction du doigt.

-On doit aller par là. Vu la position du soleil, il devrait être environ 16 heure. On est dans les temps.

Asuma acquiesça et les deux ninjas se mirent en route.

oOo

Asuma observait tranquillement le paysage, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Il sentit le regard fixe de sa coéquipière. Elle le dévisageait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et ça le perturbait.

-Quoi ? J'ai une tâche sur le visage ?

-Non, répondit Ren. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fumes. Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune ?

-J'ai 18 ans, rappela Asuma. J'ai le droit de fumer.

Un petit silence suivit ses paroles.

-Et...Hum, hésita Ren. J'ai une autre question. Gênante.

-Vas-y, dis toujours.

-...Est-ce que tu lis les cochonneries de ton père ?

Asuma faillit avaler sa cigarette sous le choc.

-NON ! Enfin, je veux dire, non, bien sûr que non !

Ren fit un petit sourire espiègle et agita une photographie sous son nez.

-Tant mieux, parce que je ne pense pas que cette fille approuverait.

Le Sarutobi s'étouffa de nouveau.

-Hey, mais c'est une photo de Kurenaï ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Je l'ai vue dépasser de ta poche, je me suis permis de te la piquer. Elle est vachement jolie, ta Kurenaï. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé que tu avais une petite-amie.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie ! rougit Asuma en lui arrachant le papier des mains. C'est juste une camarade, rien de plus !

-Je me ferais un plaisir de lui répéter ça, ricana l'Hyuga. Tu n'y vois aucun problème ?

Puis, voyant qu'il blêmissait, elle soupira.

-Mais non, t'inquiètes, je rigole.

-Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer, au lieu de faire des farces, grogna Asuma en rangeant la photo dans une poche de son gilet de protection.

Ren activa son Byakugan. Elle avait réussi à accumuler un peu de chakra, et sa vue était plus précise qu'une heure plus tôt. Il n'y avait personne dans la forêt. Etrange, d'habitude ça grouillait de déserteurs et de mercenaires.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Asuma et Ren décidèrent de faire une pause. Ren informa son coéquipier qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause pipi et alla se cacher dans un buisson.

C'était très inconfortable, comme position. Elle activa son Byakugan au cas ou, puis sortit du bosquet lorsqu'elle eut fini. Elle revint à l'endroit ou elle avait laissé Asuma. Ce dernier était assis au sol, et s'amusait à graver des croix sur l'écorce d'un arbre avec un kunaï.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ren, méfiante.

-Oh, rien, je fais passer le temps, répondit Asuma d'une voix posée, ou l'on pouvait toutefois déceler une pointe de nervosité.

Ren croisa les bras et demanda d'un ton sévère :

-Quel est le nom de ta petite-amie, déjà ?

Surpris, le fils du Trosième s'arrêta net de bouger. Puis il fit un sourire victorieux et répondit joyeusement :

-C'est Kurenaï, voyons. J'ai hâte de la retr...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car un shuriken s'était planté dans sa jugulaire. Il s'effondra sur le sol boueux, tandis qu'une mare de sang se formait sous son corps. Ren observa l'homme qu'elle venait d'abattre en moins d'une seconde. Elle dissimula son cadavre dans un buisson. Cet imposteur était idiot. Le véritable Asuma aurait nié avoir une copine. En plus, les marques sur l'arbre ressemblaient à un code. L'Hyuga entreprit d'arracher l'écorce, puis reproduisit la chose sur d'autres arbres afin de brouiller les pistes aux ennemis.

Ren activa ses Byakugan. Il y avait une présence à trois mètres sur sa gauche. C'était un grand homme ligoté. En trois pas, elle se retrouva devant lui.

-Asuma, tu vas bien ?

-Hmmm ! répondit le ninja, bâillonné et saucissonné.

Ren défit ses liens et l'aida à se relever.

-Où est l'homme qui m'a agressé ? s'inquiéta Asuma. Et qui me dit que tu es la vraie Ren ?

-Pose moi une question dont je suis la seule à connaitre la réponse.

Asuma réfléchit, rougit, puis se décida.

-Quel est le livre favori de l'Hokage Troisième ?

-Icha Icha Paradise, tome 2, récita Ren en rosissant.

-C'est bon, c'est bien toi, affirma Asuma.

Les deux ninjas décidèrent qu'ils ne se lâcheraient plus d'une semelle. Ils s'élancèrent dans la nuit.


	9. Chapter 8 : La Vallée des Ours

**Hop ! Un nouveau chapitre (un peu plus court que le dernier). Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, alors, bonne lecture ! ****(Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !)**

* * *

Ren éteignit rapidement le feu qu'ils avaient monté pour la nuit. Elle entreprit d'effacer toute trace de leur passage, puis alla réveiller Asuma. Le jeune homme se leva difficilement. La nuit avait été plutôt fraiche, et il n'arrivait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il, à moitié dans les vapes.

-Rien du tout, répondit Ren. Sauf si tu veux goûter de l'écorce de chêne.

Asuma lui lança un regard choqué.

-Tu manges de l'écorce ?

Ren répondit par un rire joyeux. Le fils de l'Hokage ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre pour un oui ou pour un non. Il décida de ne pas se casser la tête. Il alluma une cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres.

-Combien de kilomètres nous reste-t-il à parcourir avant d'arriver à la Vallée des Ours ? demanda Ren.

-Mmmh... Environ une vingtaine de kilomètres. On devrait y être avant 14 heure si on ne s'arrêtes pas en chemin.

Ils se mirent donc en route. La journée se passa plutôt bien. Il ne rencontrèrent personne sur les routes, à part un groupe de vendeurs d'armes illégales qu'ils avaient mis K.O. en moins de deux. Ils avaient ainsi pu se remplir les poches de kunaïs et de shuriken. Ren avait même trouvé deux coutelas, qu'elle avait décidé de garder.

Comme l'avait prédit Asuma, les deux ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent dans la Vallée peu après midi. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait l'herbe.

-Shizune et Gaï ne sont pas là, fit remarquer Ren. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Asuma se trouva bien embarrassé. Il était incapable de reconnaitre de la busserole. Même s'ils attendaient l'arrivée de leurs coéquipiers, ils s'exposaient au risque que ces derniers ne viennent jamais.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, un shuriken se planta à ses pieds. Par réflexe, il dégaina ses lames de chakra et leva ses poings au niveau de son visage. Ren se recula de manière à coller son dos au sien, activa ses Byakugan et se mit aussi en position de garde.

Deux personnes sortirent du sol, à la manière de la kunoichi qui les avait attaqués la première fois. Ils noyèrent Ren et Asuma sous une pluie de kunaïs. L'Hyuga effectua les "64 points du Hake" pour repousser les armes, sauvant sa vie ainsi que celle de son coéquipier.

-Wouaw, c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! fit le plus petit des deux ennemis, qui portait un masque. Seul ses yeux étaient visibles.

-Je croyais que tu les avais tués, Tsuru ! gronda l'autre d'un ton hargneux.

Le plus petit baissa légèrement la tête. Puis il leva les bras et cria :

-Les lianes grimpantes !

Ren eut le réflexe de sauter avant que les plantes ne puissent attraper ses chevilles. Asuma, lui, se fit prendre au piège. Il tenta de trancher les plantes, en vain.

Ren comprit que le jeune ninja n'était autre que la fille qu'ils avaient rencontrés le jour précédent. Elle fit un salto dans les airs et concentra un peu de chakra dans son talon.

Elle tenta d'abattre son pied sur l'adversaire, mais celle-ci esquiva au dernier moment. La dénommée Tsuru effectua une série de mudras, puis posa ses paumes au sol.

-L'anneau sanglant ! s'écria-t-elle.

Un sillon se creusa dans la terre. Des buissons de ronces et de plantes aux épines d'une taille impressionnante en sortirent, et créèrent un cercle autour des deux filles. Elles ne pouvaient en sortir, ni en sautant, car la barrière était trop haute, ni en découpant les plantes, car elles étaient trop épaisses.

Tsuru ricana.

-Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici, c'est de verser du sang sur le sol, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Voyons voir qui s'en échappera la première !

Elle se jeta sur Ren et tenta de la frapper avec un kunaï. Ren fit un bond sur le côté pour l'esquiver et lança une pluie de shurikens sur l'adversaire. Cette dernière créa un bouclier de lianes ou se fichèrent toutes les armes.

Dès que le bouclier végétal disparut, l'Hyuga courut vers la ninja de Kusa. Elle l'inonda de coup sur des endroits précis de son corps.

-Les 2 points ! cria-t-elle en assénant le même nombre de coups. 4 points ! 8 points ! 16 points ! 32 points !

Enfin, après une série rapide de coups de poings, elle annonça :

-LES 64 POINTS DU HAKE !

Tsuru fut projetée contre sa barrière de ronces. Elle s'empala sur une longue épine. Du sang coula de son abdomen, et se déversa sur le sol. Le corps presque inanimée glissa de la ronce, et s'écroula sur le sol.

-Je... Je... souffla Tsuru en crachant du sang et en jetant un regard horrifié au trou béant sur son ventre.

Ren ne sut jamais ce que la jeune femme voulut dire. Elle observa un moment le cadavre, puis ferma les yeux.

Elle détestait tuer des ninjas de son âge. Surtout lorsque c'était des filles, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de se battre contre elle-même. Pourtant, c'était ainsi dans le monde des ninjas : c'était sa vie ou celle de son ennemi.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait désactivé ses Byakugans. L'anneau de ronces commençait à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Elle s'agenouilla près du cadavre de Tsuru et lui ferma les yeux. Soudain, le corps de la jeune fille disparut dans la terre, laissant place à une petite pousse de rosier.

Asuma avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens. L'autre ennemi semblait bien plus coriace que la fille. Il se battait avec un katana à lame courte. Ren rejoignit Asuma pour lui prêter un coup de main. Elle dégaina ses nouveaux coutelas et en lança un sur le ninja de Kusa. Ce dernier esquiva facilement et émit un rire qui ressemblait fort à un aboiement de chien.

-Et c'est ça qu'on appelle des ninjas ?

Il baissa la tête pour esquiver un nouveau lancer de machette.

-Vous êtes pit…

Il s'interrompit subitement. Il porta une main à sa poitrine et la regarda fixement : elle était couverte de sang. Il se tâta le dos, et sentit la présence de deux armes plantés entre ses omoplates.

-Comment... ?

-C'est simple, fit Ren en agitant les mains.

La douleur que ressentait l'ennemi se fit plus forte et plus profonde. Il toussa et cracha du sang.

-Mes coutelas sont reliés à mes mains grâce à des fils de chakra, expliqua Ren. Lorsque tu les as esquivés, ils se sont plantés derrière toi. Je n'ai eu qu'à tirer sur les liens qui les relient à moi pour les faire revenir. Malheureusement pour toi, tu te trouvais sur leur chemin.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, avant de tomber la tête la première. Il était mort. Asuma laissa échapper un sifflement.

-Waouw, pas mal pour un ninja de ton âge.

-Qu'est-ce que mon âge viens faire là ? s'indigna Ren. On ne mesure pas la force d'un combattant à sa date de naissance, mais à ses capacités !

Asuma leva les mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger.

-Désolé, pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça !

Ren émit un grognement. Devoir tuer Tsuru avait sapé son moral. En plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'on avait jamais dit à Shisui et Ensui que c'était impressionnant pour son âge. Elle se gifla mentalement.

"Qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser à eux ?"

Elle grogna de plus belle et se renfrogna. Elle se pencha pour arracher ses machettes du corps sans vie de l'ennemi. Elle essuya les lames sur l'herbe, puis les remis dans les étuis accrochés dans son dos.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement. C'était Shizune et Gaï.


	10. Chapter 9 : Le Café

**Voilà un autre chapitre, sortit plus tôt que prévu ! C'est juste un petit chapitre de rien du tout, pour détendre un peu.**

**Rappel : Les Rakugans sont des pâtisseries japonaises, c'est comme un biscuit fourré. C'est délicieux, je vous assure ! **

**Allez, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher un review si ça vous a plut !**

* * *

-Oh, Konoha, tu m'avais manqué ! hurla Gaï, des larmes de joie dégoulinant des yeux, en courant vers les portes de la ville. Derrère lui, Ren, Shizune et Asuma levèrent les yeux au ciel. Leurs sacs étaient pleins à ras bord de busserole.

Deux jours plus tôt, les quatre ninjas s'étaient retrouvés à la Vallée des Ours. Shizune avait raconté qu'elle et Gaï avaient atterrit à une demi-journée de marche du lieu de rendez-vous. Ils n'avaient croisé qu'une équipe de ninjas de Kiri, qu'ils avaient laissés passer sans les attaquer.

Une fois l'équipe réunie, la jeune médic-nin avait repéré les plantes médicinales et Asuma s'était chargé de les couper. Une autre équipe de mercenaires les avaient attaqués, mais Gaï et Ren les avaient rapidement expédiés dans le décor.

A présent, après cinq jours en mission, ils étaient de retour au village de la feuille. Ren avait hâte de revoir Shisui et Ensui, et de leur raconter son voyage.

En attendant, elle devait encore aller faire son rapport, déposer son sac à l'hôpital de Konoha et prendre une bonne douche.

oOo

Ren savait exactement ou elle pourrait trouver Ensui : dans son lit. Elle se dirigea donc vers le quartier du clan Nara. Elle salua une demi-dizaine de personnes sur le chemin, et se retint d'éclater de rire en apercevant Asuma et Kurenaï se balader ensemble. Elle arriva enfin devant la maison de son ami. Elle sauta dans un arbre, puis alla se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Celle-ci était presque fermée, et les rideaux étaient tirés. Ren toqua trois coups contre la vitre. Devant le manque de signe de la présence de quelqu'un, elle glissa ses doigts sous la fenêtre et la souleva. Puis elle se glissa agilement dans l'intersection et retomba de l'autre côté.

La chambre d'Ensui était parfaitement rangée. Sois le Nara était un vrai maniaque, sois il était trop flemmard pour y foutre le bazar. Ren pencha pour le deuxième solution.

A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle décida de visiter un peu. Elle avait beau être entrée dans la chambre une centaine de fois auparavant, elle adorait observer les cadres sur le bureau.

Toutes représentaient la famille d'Ensui. Son père à son anniversaire de cinquante ans. Sa grande sœur Yoshino à son mariage avec Shikaku. Son petit cousin, Shikamaru, à sa naissance. Sur toutes les photo, les membres de la petite famille souriaient à l'objectif.

Si Ren ne connaissait pas Ensui, elle se serait demandé pourquoi il n'y avait aucune photo de la mère de ce dernier.

En fait, Ensui n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Elle était morte en le mettant au monde, avant même d'avoir put le tenir dans ses bras. Elle avait donné la vie pour perdre la sienne. Ensui s'en était toujours un peu voulu, et avait décidé de ne garder aucune trace de sa génitrice. Il exprimait parfois son désir d'avoir une mère. Heureusement, son père était quelqu'un de très aimant envers ses enfants, et Yoshino, malgré ses cris stridents et ses gifles tatoueuses, l'avait toujours couvert d'amour fraternel.

Soudain, Ren entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Shisui.

-HIIII ! hurla-t-elle en sursautant.

Shisui éclata de rire.

-Je te rends la pareille pour toutes les fois ou tu m'as fait le coup ! lança-t-il. Ah, princesse, ta douce voix m'avait manqué !

Il se baissa à temps pour éviter un coup de poing en pleine figure.

-Pourquoi tant de violence ? demanda-t-il en esquivant un autre coup.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ensui surpris et exaspéré à la fois.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer par la porte comme tout le monde ?

Puis il sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette, avant de rougir et de repartir en courant dans le couloir.

-C'est la première fois que je le vois courir aussi vite, fit Shisui d'une voix émerveillée.

Ren lui jeta un regard amusé et lui donna un coup de coude. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'Ensui revienne, habillé.

-Ca vous dit d'aller faire un tour en ville ? proposa Shisui.

-Pour aller où ? demanda Ensui.

-Et si on allait essayer le nouveau café à côté de la librairie ? répondit Ren.

-Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à manger, toi, fit Ensui en haussant les sourcils.

Il reçut une tape sur l'arrière de la tête qui faillit l'envoyer dans le mur.

-Non, c'est juste qu'ils font du thé blanc, et vous savez que j'adore ça, dit Ren comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu vas finir par exploser à force d'en boire, murmura Shisui.

Contrairement à Ensui, lui ne rata pas le mur.

-D'autres commentaires à faire ou on peut y aller ? grogna Ren, le poing levé.

oOo

-Bonjour ! Que désirez-vous commander ? demanda la serveuse en sortant un calepin de son tablier.

-Une boite de Rakugans fourrés aux châtaignes et un thé blanc à la rose pour moi, s'il-vous-plait, récita Ren, un grand sourire plaqué au visage.

La serveuse écarquilla les yeux : la jeune fille avait commandé le menu le plus cher dans la section "Goûter". Elle espérait que les deux autres commanderaient la même chose.

-Deux tasses de thé vert et un plateau de dangos pour nous, s'il-vous-plait, dit Ensui avec un petit sourire désolé, comme pour excuser les folies de son amie.

La serveuse poussa un petit soupir déçu et s'éloigna pour prendre d'autres commandes.

-Oh, les gars, vous auriez put prendre autre chose, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui paye !

-Mais d'où sorts-tu tout cet argent ? s'étonna Ensui en observant le portefeuille de Ren.

-Tu sais ce qui fait la renommée d'un clan ? Les techniques héréditaires, la puissance, et l'argent.

-Ah bon ? fit Ensui, ébahi.

Il se tourna vers Shisui avec des yeux interrogateurs. Ce dernier, gêné, haussa les épaules.

-Les Uchiha sont riches aussi, mais ils évitent de le crier sur tous les toits, contrairement à certains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? cracha Ren avec un regard menaçant.

Ils interrompirent leur dispute quand la serveuse revint avec leurs commandes et une carafe d'eau.

-Bon appétit ! s'écria Ren.

Elle prit sa tasse et la porta à sa bouche. Elle avala une gorgée de thé brûlant. Un affreux goût envahi sa gorge. Elle recracha aussitôt le liquide et s'essuya les lèvres avec une grimace.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, se moqua Shisui.

Ren attrapa la carafe et vida son contenu sur la tête de l'Uchiha.

-Tu devrais voir la tienne aussi, tiens, ironisa Ren.

-Tu veux la guerre ? grogna Shisui en attrapant son plateau de mochis. Tu vas l'avoir !

Il écrasa la totalité des pâtisseries sur le visage de l'Hyuga. Il recula pour admirer le travail, faisant face à une Ren rouge de rage.

-Tu vas le regretter ! hurla cette dernière en attrapant sa chaise avant de la brandir au dessus de sa tête.

Ensui tenta bien de s'interposer, en vain.

oOo

Dix minutes plus tard, l'équipe 2 se retrouva à la porte du café, trempés de la tête aux pieds et les poches vides.

-C'est de ta faute, dirent Shisui et Ren en même temps en se tournant l'un vers l'autre.

-Bande d'idiots ! explosa Ensui. Vous avez réussi à détruire une partie de l'établissement, à traumatiser des enfants et à faire fuir tous les clients en moins d'une demi-heure !

-C'est de sa faute ! répétèrent ses deux coéquipiers en se pointant l'un et l'autre du doigt.

-De toute façon, leur thé était dégôutant, se plaignit tout bas Ren.

-Et la serveuse ne m'a pas même pas jeté un regard, ajouta Shisui sur le même ton.

Le Nara soupira, et leur ébouriffa les cheveux, comme un père le ferait avec ses enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes bêtes, tous les deux. Que feriez-vous sans moi ?

-On n'arriverais pas en retard aux rendez-vous, glissa malicieusement Ren.

-OK, là vous m'avez vraiment énervé, tiqua Ensui.

Heureusement pour Ren, elle courrait plus vite que les deux garçons. Sinon elle aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.


	11. Chapter 10 : Tu l'aimes !

**Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, encore en avance ! J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration ces derniers temps, c'est fou ça. Le prochain risque de sortir tôt aussi. **

**Bonne lecture, et laissez un review si ça vous a plut !**

* * *

Un beau soleil illuminait le ciel de Konoha en ce mois de mai. Le grand marché du week-end avait été installé en centre-ville, sur l'allée principale.

Cinq mois avaient passés depuis la mission des busseroles. Ensui, Ren et Shisui avaient été séparés de nombreuses fois durant les missions, malgré leurs protestations. Ils avaient même menacés l'Hokage de révéler les titres de ses livres favoris devant le village entier. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait, bien sûr, mais Ren avait souvent pu remarquer quelques Anbu qui les suivaient "discrètement" quand ils se baladaient dans le village.

Ren se promenait donc dans le centre-ville, les mains dans les poches de sa jupe. Shisui avait été envoyé en mission, et Ensui s'était cassé un bras, donc devait resté chez lui pour deux ou trois semaines.

Elle et sa soeur Natsu avaient été envoyées par leurs parents pour faire quelques courses. Ren avait donné sa liste à Natsu.

-Je parie que tu n'arriverais pas à t'occuper seule de toute la liste, avait lancé Ren, prévoyant déjà la réaction de sa cadette.

-Pari tenu ! s'était écrié Natsu en lui arrachant la liste de course des mains.

Et c'est ainsi que Ren fut débarrassée des courses pour quelques heures.

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, une bande de gamins lui fonça dessus, la faisant trébucher. Elle se releva lentement sous le regard apeuré des garnements qui s'étaient arrêtés de courir. Ren s'épousseta et se tourna vers eux.

Les gamins attendaient avec une pointe d'excitation la suite des évènements. Tous connaissaient Ren Hyuga, alias "Jambe d'acier" ou "Princesse". D'ailleurs, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi on l'appelait "Princesse".

-JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! hurla Ren en brandissant le poing.

Les petits voyous d'enfuirent en courant, poursuivis par une furie. Dans leur course poursuite, les gamins tournèrent à un coin de rue. Ren se prit un mur dans la figure en voulant les imiter, ce qui fit augmenter de 30 % leurs chances de gouter au fameux "coup de pied d'acier".

Elle allait se remettre à courir lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec deux pupilles marron chocolat et une épaisse chevelure violette.

-Yûgao ? s'écria Ren.

-Ren !? s'étonna Yûgao.

oOo

-Ca fait un bail, ma vieille, dit Yûgao.

-Presque trois mois, je crois, enchaina Ren.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient allongés dans l'herbe, près de la rivière. Yûgao et Ren étaient de très bonnes amies, malgré leurs deux années de différence. Hélas, depuis la promotion au grade d'Anbu de la plus âgée, elles n'avaient que peu d'occasions de se parler.

-Alors, comment vont les deux autres zigotos ? demanda Yûgao.

-Pffff, ils me tapent de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

-Surtout Shisui, hein ?

-Tu n'imagines pas. Il m'en fait baver, soupira Ren.

-Oh, ma pauvre. Il n'a toujours rien remarqué ?

-Tu rigoles ? La seule chose qu'il a remarqué, c'est que ma frange avait poussé !

Les deux filles rirent de bon cœur.

-Il faudrait que tu lui fasses comprendre, reprit Yûgao.

-Lui faire comprendre quoi ?

-Bah, que tu l'aimes !

-Ca va être dur. Il drague déjà toutes les filles qu'il croise…

-Peut-être qu'il veut te rendre jalouse ! Allez, fais plus d'efforts, il finira par le remarquer !

-L'espoir fait vivre, soupira de nouveau Ren. Et toi, ça avance avec ton Genma ?

Yûgao rosit.

-Enfin, Ren, je t'ai dit mille fois que c'était Hayate et pas Genma !

-Désolée, mais ils ont la même coupe de cheveux. C'est trop dur de les différencier. Réponds à ma question, maintenant.

-Oh, ça avance plus vite qu'entre toi et Shisui.

-Pfff, tu peux te les garder, tes commentaires.

-On s'est embrassé l'autre fois ! fit Yûgao d'un air rêveur.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? s'écria joyeusement Ren en se redressant. C'est génial ça !

-Oui, enfin, dommage que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Les deux amies s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe en souriant bêtement. Les garçons, ça leur posait trop de problèmes.

-Natsu est devenue genin, annonça d'un coup Ren.

-Tu dois êtres très fière, alors, s'amusa son amie aux cheveux violets.

-Mais non, je m'en fous.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Dis, tu connais Itachi Uchiha ?

-Euh, le cousin de Shisui qui a 200 de QI ?

-Ouais, il est entré dans l'Anbu ! Il est dans la même équipe que moi, d'ailleurs.

-Nan, c'est vrai ? Ce type est un génie.

-Carrément. Il a à peine 10 ans !

-La chance. J'aimerais bien te rejoindre dans l'Anbu.

-Ben ça tombe bien, l'Hokage veut faire entrer de nouveaux membres. C'est Kakashi-senpai qui me l'a dit.

-Euh, je suis pas sûre de vraiment vouloir, en fait.

-Pas grave. Mais fais attention quand même, il parait que Danzo, lui, cherche de nouveaux membres pour la Racine.

Les deux filles se levèrent et allèrent marcher.

-Au fait, ton anniversaire, c'était il y a deux semaines, non ? se rappela soudainement l'Anbu.

-Oui, j'ai enfin eu quinze ans.

-Joyeux anniversaire en retard ! Je veux absolument t'offrir quelque chose.

-Mais non, te déranges pas…

-Si si, j'insiste ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

-Mmmh...

Ren réfléchit un moment. Elle attrapa une mèche de sa chevelure noire et la regarda. Elle sut d'un coup ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tu pourrais me payer un passage chez le coiffeur ?

oOo

-Et voilà, mademoiselle, c'est terminé !

Ren se regarda dans le miroir. Elle sourit à son reflet, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Waouw, merci ! dit-elle au coiffeur.

Yûgao déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir et rejoint son amie.

-Tu es très jolie comme ça. Mais les cheveux longs, ça t'allait mieux.

-M'en fous, je me préfère comme ça ! assura Ren.

Les deux filles dirent au revoir au coiffeur, puis sortirent.

-J'imagines déjà la tête de mes parents quand ils me verront ! pouffa Ren.

-Imagine plutôt celles de Shisui et Ensui, sourit Yûgao. Bon, je te laisse ! A plus !

-A bientôt !

Ren regarda Yûgao disparaitre dans la foule. La revoir lui avait fait très plaisir. Elle se demanda ou aller, à présent qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Ren ! Ren !

Elle se retourna vers la voix. C'était Natsu, les bras chargés de paniers et de sacs.

-Aide-moi à emmener tout ça, s'il-te-plait !

Ren soupira pour montrer son mécontentement et prit quelques sacs des bras de sœur. Natsu vit alors sa coupe de cheveux et faillit lâcher ses paniers.

-Oh, tu as coupé tes cheveux !

-Bien vu, l'aveugle, fit Ren.

Elle commença à partir.

-Eh, attends ! s'écria sa cadette. J'ai croisé l'Hokage, et il veut te voir dans son bureau à 16 heure tout pile !

-D'accord, grogna Ren.

Et elle accéléra sa marche, pressée de déposer ses courses à la maison.


	12. Chapter 11 : Anbu ou Racine ?

**Hey, voilà le onzième chapitre ! On y découvre qui est le sensei de l'équipe 2 ! Et on retrouve quelques personnages connus ! **

**Je souhaitais remerciez encore une fois les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture, les gens !**

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap_

Dans le couloir désert, le claquement des chaussures de Ren sur le sol troublait le silence. Elle était en retard. Après être rentrée chez elle, elle avait pris trop de temps à ranger les courses, corriger le premier rapport de mission de sa sœur, et chercher sa pochette à kunaïs, qu'elle avait trouvée enterrée dans le jardin.

Elle arriva enfin devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle souffla un bon coup, remit ses cheveux en place, et poussa la porte.

-Bonjour ! s'écria-t-elle en tentant de calmer sa respiration haletante.

Quatre paires de yeux se tournèrent vers elle. D'abord celles surprises d'Ensui et Shisui, qui fixaient sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, puis celles de l'Hokage et d'un autre homme dont la tête lui était familière.

-Eh, mais je vous connais, vous ! hurla-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Voyant le regard offusqué de ses camarades, elle toussota et se reprit.

-Je veux dire, hum, votre visage me dit quelque chose. C'est vous, l'homme qui m'avait parlé aux funérailles de mon oncle.

L'Hokage tourna un regard surpris vers l'homme, qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous vous connaissiez. Les enfants, je vous présentes Danzo Shimura, chef de la section Racine.

Ren ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était donc lui, le fameux Danzo ? Avec son œil bandé et sa cicatrice sur le menton ?

-Comme vous le savez, continua l'Hokage, je recrute moi même les membres des forces spéciales, l'Anbu. Ces derniers veillent à la sécurité du village et de ma personne, sous mes ordres. Tandis que les membres de la Racine sont sous les ordres de ce cher Danzo. Normalement, on y fait entrer les ninjas vers l'âge de 8 ans, mais il y a bien sûr des exceptions.

Il laissa un petit silence, et fixa les ninjas devant lui avec un regard sérieux.

-Aujourd'hui, Ensui Nara, Shisui Uchiha, et Ren Hyuga, je vous propose personnellement d'entrer dans l'Anbu ou dans la Racine.

Ren retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle se rappela des avertissements de Yûgao. Shisui paraissait calme, pour une fois, et Ensui avait légèrement entrouvert la bouche, signe de son étonnement. Ren se sentait un peu comme une gamine aux réactions exagérées.

-Je dois vous prévenir : la vie des Anbu n'est pas de tout repos. Vous devrez être constamment à l'affût, vous aurez l'interdiction de parler de vos missions à qui que ce soit, et vous risquerez sans cesse vos vies pour protéger la mienne. Dans la Racine, ce sera pire. Mais c'est à vous de faire votre choix. Si c'est trop dur de décider, je peux vous laisser une journée pour prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Il promena son regard sur les visages des membres de l'équipe 2. Ils avaient bien grandis, depuis la première fois qu'ils leur avaient donné leur première mission. Shisui était un gamin surexcité, Ensui dormait à moitié debout quand on lui parlait, et Ren était encore cette petite peste hautaine et intenable. A présent, tous avaient muris. L'Uchiha se contrôlait mieux que deux ans auparavant, le Nara était plus vif, et l'Hyuga avait cessé de se croire supérieure au monde. Leur sensei avait bien son travail, on dirait.

L'Hokage savait qu'il pourrait placer sa vie entre les mains des trois amis. Ils étaient dévoués au village et à leur chef, et ils auraient tout fait pour protéger Konoha.

Ensui fut le premier à réagir. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour se décider.

-C'est hors de question. Les forces spéciales, c'est trop galère. Je préfère rester comme je suis.

Hiruzen sourit. Il n'en attendait pas moins du jeune Nara. Il se tourne ensuite vers Shisui. Ce dernier jetait des regards méfiants vers Danzo, puis sur le sol, puis sur l'Hokage.

-Je décline votre offre, dit-il finalement. Si je devais changer de grade, ce serait pour entrer dans la police de Konoha.

Le Troisième du nom décela un frisson chez son camarade. Danzo haïssait de toutes ses forces le Département de Police. Shisui jouait sur sa corde sensible.

-Et toi, Ren ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ren faillit exploser de rire. Entrer dans l'Anbu ? Elle ? Quelle drôle d'idée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shisui. Ce dernier la fixait silencieusement, attendant surement son choix. Elle rosit légèrement.

Elle se demanda ce qu'aurait dit son sensei à sa place.

"J'ai envie de faire une sieste. Les femmes sont trop compliquées. Je veux rentrer."

Oui, il aurait sûrement dit quelque chose comme ça.

Danzo la dardait du regard. Il fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois :

-Nous manquons d'utilisateurs de Byakugan dans la Racine. Tu nous serais d'une grand aide.

Mais son regard ne disait rien qui vaille à Ren. C'était décidé, elle n'irait jamais toquer à la porte du vieil homme, même si sa vie en dépendait. Elle fit d'une voix déterminée :

-Non merci. Pas trop envie.

L'Hokage sourit.

-Je m'y attendais. Après tout, vous êtes les dignes élèves de votre sensei. Je l'ai prévenu de ma demande. Vous lui raconterez tout plus tard. Si vous changez d'avis, venez me voir. Quelque chose à ajouter, Danzo ?

Ce dernier semblait contrarié. Il lançait des regards noirs à l'Uchiha.

-Non, absolument rien.

-Bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ren s'inclina respectueusement et sortit sans attendre les deux autres. Elle s'assit à même le sol, s'adossa au mur, et respira un bon coup. Elle venait de refuser d'accéder à l'un des meilleurs grades ninja. Elle laissa échapper le soupir qu'elle retenait depuis presque cinq minutes. Quand ces parents sauraient qu'elle avait raté une occasion de s'éloigner d'eux… Waouw. Elle sourit dans le vide.

Ensui s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Ca fait bizarre de te voir avec les cheveux courts, murmura-t-il.

Il était content que Ren ait refusé l'offre du vieux. Il avait pensé un instant qu'elle dirait oui.

-Je te préférais avec les cheveux longs, sourit Shisui en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever.

-J'essaie pas de te plaire, triple idiot, mentit Ren, un peu vexée.

Shisui soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il la trouvait très jolie comme ça.

Autrefois, elle portait une frange pour cacher les bandages qui entouraient son front. L'Uchiha n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle en portait, et Ren n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler. A présent, ses cheveux arrivaient un peu au dessus des épaules, et deux mèches plus courtes encadraient son visage. Mais elle portait encore ces fichues bandes de tissu blanc autour de sa tête.

-Ca vous dit d'aller prendre une tasse de thé chez moi ? proposa Ensui.

oOo

-Yoshino ! Je suis rentré ! cria Ensui en enlevant ses chaussures.

Une grande femme brune déboula dans l'entrée.

-ENSUI, ESPECE D'IDIOT !

Elle abattit son poing sur la tête de son petit frère.

-COMMENT AS-TU PU REFUSER UNE OFFRE PAREILLE ?! PETIT IMBECILE !

-Aïeuuuh, geignit Ensui. Tu fais encore plus mal que Ren quand elle est en colère !

Yoshino sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Ren et Shisui, qui regardaient la scène amusés.

-Tiens, vous êtes là, vous, gronda-t-elle. Vous êtes vraiment bêtes ! Argh, mon mari vous a trop influencé ! Ren, tu t'es coupée les cheveux ? Quel dommage !

Le dit mari fit irruption dans la pièce, qui commençait à devenir étroite pour tout ce petit monde.

-Ah, les jeunes, vous êtes là !

-Shikaku-sensei ! s'écria Ren.

-Voyons, entrez, entrez, sourit Shikaku Nara en tendant un bras vers le salon. Tiens, Ren, tu as les cheveux courts, maintenant ? Ils étaient mieux longs.

-Je commence à croire que vous préférez mes cheveux à ma personne, là, souffla tout bas Ren.

-Et n'oubliez pas de ranger vos chaussures, rappela Yoshino d'un ton menaçant.

-Oui m'dame ! répondit Shisui.

oOo

-Mmmh, votre thé est délicieux ! sourit Ren en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

-Merci, répondit Yoshino, de meilleure humeur que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les deux femmes, grandes amatrices de thé, s'entendaient à merveille. Ren appréciait la fermeté de Yoshino, et Yoshino admirait l'autorité qu'avait Ren sur son frère.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier les regardait d'un air effaré : si sa sœur et son amie devenaient amies, il allait morfler.

Shisui papotait avec Shikaku. Le vieux père d'Ensui lisait tranquillement un livre dans son coin.

Ren se sentait bien. En fait, elle se sentait comme chez elle. Ca changeait de l'attitude froide qu'adoptaient ses parents à son égard. Le petit Shikamaru assis sur ses genoux jouait avec sa tasse.

-Ouh, qu'il est mignon mon bébé Shika… Encore plus mignon que mon cousin Neji !

Elle changea vite d'avis lorsque le fond de son verre se retrouva sur son visage. L'enfant de trois ans rit de bon cœur devant la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre.

-Gnnnrg, grogna Ren en tentant de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières.

Ce fut plus dur quand Shikamaru se mit à la frapper avec la tasse vide.

Neji était définitivement le plus mignon de tous.


	13. Chapter 12 : L'ange

**Yop là, le douzième chapitre ! Il n'y a rien à dire dessus. En fait, du 26 juin au 17 juillet, je ne pourrais rien poster. Même les auteurs vont en vacances, quoi ! Mais rassurez-vous, dès mon retour, je promet de poster plusieurs chapitres d'un coup !**

**Bonne lecture, et laissez des reviews si ça vous as plut !**

* * *

-Ren, sérieusement, arrêtes ça, soupira Shisui.

Sa coéquipière se tourna vers lui avec un regard innocent.

-Arrêter quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Shisui lui arracha des mains le bout d'écorce qu'elle tenait.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a rien à manger que tu dois bouffer ça !

-Qui te dit que j'allais le manger ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, peut être le fait que tu le regardais comme si c'était un morceau de viande grillée ?

-Tu n'as aucune preuve.

-Fermez-la, vous deux, ordonna Ensui, on va se faire repérer à cette allure.

Yûgao émit un petit rire.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, les trois amis avaient été réunis pour accomplir une mission. Celle-ci consistait à se faire passer pour des vagabonds, s'infiltrer dans un village voisin d'Ame et recueillir des informations sur le village ninja. Yûgao les avait rejoint sur ordre de l'Hokage.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, toi ? se vexa Ren en se tournant vers son amie.

-Oh, rien, sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets avec un regard appuyé vers Shisui.

Ren rougit et regarda droit devant elle. Elle détestait les sous-entendus que faisait son amie depuis leur départ.

Elle passa une main sur sa cuisse, mais ne rencontra rien d'autre que le tissu de ses vêtements. Elle avait l'habitude d'y porter sa pochette à matériel ninja.

-Ca fait bizarre de ne pas avoir d'armes sur soi, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est sur qu'on voit beaucoup de voyageurs inoffensifs armés jusqu'aux dents, ironisa Shisui.

Ren lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-J't'ai pas causé, toi, alors tais-toi.

Yûgao rit de nouveau. Ensui soupira (il soupirait beaucoup, dis donc). Il tenta de trouver une idée pour distraire ses amis avant que la situation ne dégénère.

-Hey, et si on se créait chacun un passé de voyageur inoffensif, comme le dit Shisui ? Comme ça on aurait l'air plus crédible si on nous pose des questions.

-Pas bête, sourit Yûgao. Oh, j'ai une idée ! Je peux la dire ?

Avant que les autres puissent répondre, elle enchaina.

-Ensui et moi seraient des cousins. Suite à la mort de notre grand-père qui nous élevait, nous décidâmes de partir pour trouver de quoi survivre. En chemin, nous rencontrâmes Shisui et Ren, deux amoureux issus de familles ennemies, qui s'étaient enfuis de leur village pour pouvoir vivre leur amour. Shisui, habitué aux voyages et aux grandes routes, nous aida à surmonter les dangers de la route, et Ren, en digne fille de marchands, réussi à négocier de quoi manger et se protéger pour la route. C'est ainsi que nous décidâmes de faire chemin ensemble. Voilà ! Ca vous plait ?

Un long silence suivit ses paroles.

-Waouw, quelle imagination, fit Ensui, prit de court.

-Pourquoi je dois être l'amoureuse de Shisui ? protesta Ren en cachant tant bien que mal un rougissement.

-Parce que j'en ai envie, chantonna son amie avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ah non, s'écria Shisui à son tour. Je préfère être l'amoureux de Yûgao !

Ren s'étrangla avec sa salive et lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine figure.

-Non, non, non, finalement, je préfère que tu reste avec moi. Tu vas souffrir…

Shisui déglutit devant le regard de sa coéquipière.

oOo

Ren déposa doucement la lentille sur son œil. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien mise.

-Alors, j'ai l'air de quoi ?

Yûgao fixa son visage et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux en place. Ren portait des lentilles pour dissimuler ses pupilles presque blanches. Cela lui faisait deux magnifiques

iris noirs. Elle portait une robe sous sa cape noire. Yûgao, elle, avait attaché ses cheveux en deux chignons sur chaque côté de sa tête. Elle s'était dessiné deux bandes violettes sur les joues, et portait elle aussi une tenue de voyageuse.

-Parfait. Je dirais même que tu as l'air jolie pour une fois.

-Tu me gonfles.

Ren croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me mettre avec Shisui ?

-Oh, ne fais pas ta timide, je sais que tu sautes de joie intérieurement.

-Pas du tout, rougit Ren.

-Ren est amoureuse de Shisui, Ren est amoureuse de Shisui ! chanta à tue-tête l'Anbu.

-Arrêtes ça, ils vont nous entendre ! s'écria Ren en planquant sa main sur la bouche de son amie.

Une tête familière émergea d'un buisson. Ensui jeta un drôle de regard aux deux filles, un mélange de satisfaction et de surprise.

-Euh... Je… On a fini. On vous attends. Ouais.

Il disparut aussi subitement qu'il était arrivé. Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à la renverse sous le choc.

-Idiote ! Triple idiote ! Il a tout entendu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Ren déversa un flot de jurons sur la tête de Yûgao, qui tentait vainement de calmer les choses.

-Hey, je ne savais pas qu'il était là !

-Argh, ferme-la !

Sur ce, elle planta son amie et s'en alla. Yûgao fut soulagée de ne pas s'être prit un pain. Elle avait fait une bourde, mais au moins, ça ferait avancer la relation entre ses deux amis. Elle attendit un peu et alla rejoindre les autres.

Shisui et Ensui baillaient aux corneilles, adossés à un arbre. Ils portaient tous deux des pantalons en toile et des capes épaisses. Ren se défoulait en frappant l'écorce d'un arbre, perchée sur une branche haute. Lorsqu'elle vit Yûgao, elle tourna le dos et se remit à cogner plus fort.

-On y va ? proposa Shisui.

L'Hyuga sauta de sa branche et atterrit à ses côtés.

-Ouais, grogna-t-elle.

Les quatre ninjas se mirent en route.

oOo

-Regardez, je vois les portes du village ! s'écria Ensui.

Après quatre jours et demi de voyage, les ninjas de Konoha étaient arrivés au pays de la Pluie. Ame se trouvait à une demi-dizaine de kilomètres du village auquel ils faisaient face.

Ils passèrent la limite du village. Les quartiers étaient déserts. La misère se lisait dans l'allure sale et lugubre des maisons.

-Il s'est passé un truc pas net ici, murmura Yûgao en ramassant un kunaï recouvert de sang séché dans un coin de rue.

Ils déambulèrent dans les quartiers. Ils trouvaient des armes à chaque coin de rue. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, ils s'assirent sur le rebord d'une fenêtre d'une maison. Ren sortit un morceau de pain de son sac.

-Tenez, dit-elle en tendant un quart de la miche à chacun de ses coéquipiers.

Elle s'était réconciliée avec Yûgao, et elle se serraient à présent l'une contre l'autre pour se préserver du froid.

-Oh, regardez, un ange ! s'écria soudain Shisui en pointant le ciel du doigt.

-Tu délires, idiot, marmonna Ren. Va dormir.

-Mais non, regarde !

Ren leva les yeux et eut la surprise de voir une silhouette dans le ciel. Cette dernière se rapprocha d'eux, entourée de la lumière de la lune.

C'était une jolie femme aux cheveux violets, habillée d'une longue robe noire. Deux grandes ailes blanches sortaient de son dos, la faisant voler. Elle posa délicatement ses pieds au sol. Ses ailes disparurent dans une tornade de feuilles blanches.

Elle leva une main et quelques papiers se plièrent d'eux mêmes de sorte à former des shurikens.

-Qui êtes-vous ? fit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Shisui se leva et s'inclina.

-Ne nous faites pas de mal, s'il-vous-plait. Nous sommes de simples voyageurs qui cherchent un endroit pour dormir.

"Il joue bien la comédie" pensa Ren.

La jeune femme aux papiers eut un regard plus doux. Les shurikens se déplièrent et se transformèrent en fleurs blanches qu'elle tendit à Ren et Yûgao.

-Désolée. Venez avec moi, je peux vous offrir l'hospitalité.

-Merci ! s'écria Shisui. Que pouvons nous faire pour vous remercier ?

L'ange émit un petit rire cristallin.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous demande rien.

Elle s'engagea dans un petit sentier, suivie de près par les quatre "voyageurs". Shisui souriait bêtement, comme s'il avait vu la plus belle chose de toute sa vie. Même Ensui semblait subjugué devant la beauté de leur hôte. Ren serra les dents. Elle les aurait bien frappés, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle se contenta de serrer sa rose en papier dans sa main et de mordre dans son pain. La femme à la robe noire se retourna avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Au fait, mon nom est Konan.


	14. Chapter 13 : Les voyageurs

**Hey un treizième chapitre tout court, rien que pour vous mes petits lecteurs adorés *les lecteurs partent en courant face à ce drôle d'énergumène que je suis*. C'est bientôt les vacances ! Heureux(ses) ? Moi, en tous cas, je le suis !**

**Bonne lecture ! Et laissez des reviews, ça me fait plaisir, et ça m'encourage à écrire plus souvent !**

* * *

Konan frappa trois fois sur la porte en bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une silhouette au visage caché par une ample cagoule noire.

-C'est toi, Konan ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Qui sont ces gens ?

-Des voyageurs. Ils étaient dans le quartier Sud. Il reste de la place pour eux ?

-Bien sur.

La porte s'ouvrit plus grand. Konan entra, suivie des quatre inconnus. Elle s'engagea dans un couloir sombre et étroit, descendit une dizaine de marches. Le petit groupe arriva enfin dans une immense salle souterraine. Des bougies étaient posées un peu partout, éclairant faiblement la pièce. Des gens de tout âge en haillons étaient assis contre les murs, serrés dans des couvertures épaisses et sales. Dans un coin, des blessés avaient étés allongés sur des draps tâchés de sang.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse ébouriffée était assis à une petite table en bois miteux. Il se leva pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivés.

La personne encapuchonnée jeta sa cape sur une chaise, révélant un visage pâle et des cheveux écarlates tombant sur ses yeux.

-Konan a ramené des invités, murmura-t-il à l'intention de l'autre roux.

-Ce sont des voyageurs égarés, précisa la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

Elle se tourna vers les voyageurs en question.

-Je vous présente Nagato et Yahiko. Les garçons, voici Ren, Yûgao, Ensui et Shisui.

Yahiko haussa un sourcil.

-Shisui ? J'ai déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part…

-C'est un prénom très courant dans ma région natale, dit Shisui.

Le roux sembla convaincu car il ne fit aucun autre commentaire.

-Venez avec moi, on va discuter autre part pour ne réveiller personne.

Il les emmena dans un pièce voisine séparée par un rideau en toile. Les quatre voyageurs s'assirent à même le sol et retirèrent leurs capes. Yahiko les observa attentivement.

Les deux garçons portaient tous les deux le même pantalon en toile. Ils semblaient plutôt bien bâtis. Le plus grand des deux, un adolescent à la tignasse brune ébouriffée, avait deux sortes de cernes sous les yeux qui lui donnaient un air mature.

Les deux jeunes filles assises en face de lui semblaient âgées d'à peine 16 ans. La première portait une robe de paysan couleur ocre, et ses cheveux violets étaient retenus en deux macarons sur sa tête. L'autre était habillée d'une tunique plus élégante, et ses cheveux noirs courts étaient attachés en deux couettes basses. Des bandages entouraient son front, comme si elle avait été blessée.

-Tu es blessée ? demanda Yahiko en tendant une main vers son front.

Elle le repoussa gentiment avec un sourire gêné.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Comment êtes vous arrivés ici ? demanda Nagato. Racontez-nous votre histoire.

-Nagato, ne sois pas si indiscret ! le gronda doucement Konan.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Yûgao.

Elle commença son récit.

-Ensui et moi sommes cousins. Notre grand-père nous a élevés dans sa petite ferme, au Sud du pays de Kawa. Il est mort il y a trois mois…

Elle étouffa un sanglot et baissa la tête. Le dénommé Ensui posa une main fraternelle sur son épaule et continua à sa place.

-Etant pauvre, grand-père ne nous a rien laissé. Nous avons décidé d'aller chercher une meilleure vie au Nord. Avec notre manque d'expérience, nous serions morts une centaine de fois si nous n'avions pas rencontré Shisui et Ren.

Il tourna un regard reconnaissant vers son ami. Ce dernier sourit.

-Ren et moi habitions à la frontière entre le Pays des Rivières et celui du Vent. Nos familles ne s'appréciaient pas du tout, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de devenirs de très vons amis. Un jour, j'ai reçu un message de mon frère aîné qui disait qu'il m'avait trouvé un travail près de chez lui, au Pays des Cascades. C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de m'en aller, et Ren a voulu me suivre. Vous comprenez, on se connait depuis notre naissance, on ne pouvait pas se séparer.

Ren rosit. Elle s'était serrée contre son ami. Ce dernier fit soudainement une grimace et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Il eut une crise de toux.

-Tout va bien, Shisui ? demanda Ren avec un sourire angélique.

-Oui, oui, répondit Shisui en se penchant en avant.

-Comme c'est romantique, soupira Konan.

-Mais dites moi, dit Ensui. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Nagato croisa les bras.

-Iwa et Suna sont en désaccord et se battent constamment. Des armées du pays de la Terre passent quelques fois sur le Pays de la Pluie pour attaquer aux frontières du Pays du Vent. Hier matin, ils ont décidé de raser ce village sur leur passage. Nous avons réussi à secourir quelques survivants.

-C'est toujours comme ça, renchérit Yahiko. Les ninjas se battent pour des futilités et ce sont des civils innocents qui payent le prix. Quelle injustice. Nous devrions cré…

-Ca suffit, le coupa gentiment Konan. Je te connais, dès que tu es lancé, on ne peut plus t'arrêter. Laisse-les se reposer. Ils ont dû faire un long voyage.

Les trois hôtes se retirèrent de la pièce en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux voyageurs et retournèrent dans la salle voisine.

Shisui se tourna vers Ren et chuchota en se tenant les côtes :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me frapper ?

-Oh, rien, ça m'amusait.

-Ah ouais ? Moi ça m'amuses pas du tout !

-Et alors ?

-Fermez-la, murmura Yûgao. C'est pas le moment de faire une scène de ménage.

Ensui pouffa dans son poing. Ren se dit que si elle l'avait pût, elle les aurait tous assommés pour leur écorcher la peau et se faire un drap avec. Son regard dut traduire ses pensées, car Shisui s'éloigna d'elle.

-Oh, comme c'est romantique ! s'écria Yûgao en joignant ses mains.

Ren l'ignora. Elle défit ses couettes et entreprit de se coiffer avec ses doigts.

Yûgao et Ensui allèrent dormir dans un coin de la petite chambre. Shisui, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, alla s'asseoir aux côtés de l'Hyuga déguisée.

-Hey, j'ai une question.

-Je t'écoutes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous tes bandages ?

La jeune fille parut surprise par la question. Elle lui jeta un regard étonné puis soupira. Elle défit les bandes de tissu blanc qui entouraient son front d'une main. De l'autre, elle souleva sa frange de sorte à montrer son front.

Shisui put enfin voir se qui s'y cachait. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit.

Deux sortes de crochets verts avec une croix entre eux étaient dessinés sur la peau de Ren.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-J'ai la flemme de t'expliquer, d'accord ? Je te dirais tout demain, ou une autre fois.

Elle remit ses bandages. Puis elle étendit sa cape au sol et s'allongea dessus.

-Bonne nuit, tête à nœuds.

Shisui soupira.

-Bonne nuit, Princesse.


	15. Chapter 14 : Vert forêt

**Bonjour, lecteurs ! **

**Me voilà revenue de vacances, bien que j'y retourne dans une semaine ou deux ! **

**Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre. Les prochains sortiront bientôt, c'est promis ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ! Franchement, je suis en manque de commentaires, et je commence à me dire que mon histoire n'intéresse plus personne...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Ren se réveilla, elle était seule dans la pièce. A moitié endormie, elle balaya la chambre du regard. Des draps froissées et sales étaient étendus sur le sol, et des tâches d'humidité s'étalaient sur le plafond.

Ses camarades étaient encore endormis. Ren n'aurait jamais pensé que Yugâo ronflait si fort.

Elle repoussa sa couverture et déplia la cape qu'elle avait plié pour se faire un oreiller. Elle mit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements et se leva. Puis elle entra dans la pièce voisine.

Comme le jour précédent, des gens étaient allongés à même le sol et dormaient d'un sommeil agité. Seulement une personne était éveillée : le garçon dénommé Yahiko. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis quand il vit Ren entrer.

-Bonjour, euh... Ren, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, bonjour.

-Les autres dorment encore ?

Ren fit oui de la tête. Yahiko l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Il alla fouiller dans un coin de la pièce, puis apporta un morceau de pain et une bouteille de lait qu'il tendit à Ren.

-Merci, fit-elle.

Affamée, elle se jeta sur le morceau de pain. Après avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille de lait, elle se dit soudain qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. Elle regarda la bouteille, pleine de culpabilité. Yahiko sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il sourit et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y en a assez pour tout le monde. Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que ça : une quinzaine environ.

Son sourire s'effaça et son regard se fit plus sombre.

-La guerre n'épargne que les plus résistants. Peu de personnes le sont assez pour survivre à de pareilles atrocités. C'est pour cela que Konan, Nagato et moi, nous nous sommes donnés pour mission de protéger ces pauvres gens.

Ren ne put qu'approuver un objectif si noble. Elle même n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à cela. Elle avait vécu la Troisième Grande Guerre des Shinobis et avait vu mourir beaucoup de personnes, qui le méritaient ou non. Même après, elle avait subi les conséquences de la guerre et avait perdu des êtres proches. La guerre était le quotidien des ninjas. Ils devaient s'y faire et vivre avec. Les pertes et les douleurs qu'elle engendrait aussi. Après tout, n'était-ce pas grâce à la guerre que Shisui avait réveillé son Sharingan ? Que Ren avait rencontré ses coéquipiers actuels ? Et que de nombreux autres avaient développés de nouvelles capacités plus amènes à défendre leur village ?  
Ses pensées se dirigèrent d'elles mêmes vers des souvenirs douloureux. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour effacer les visions qu'elle avait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Pourtant, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à oublier "ce jour là".

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Ensui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Ensui en lui secouant l'épaule.

Elle se reprit et lui sourit. Ensui s'assit par terre et commença à manger le petit-déjeuner que lui avait donné Yahiko. Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde était réveillé. Les survivants du village se comptaient au nombre de treize : cinq enfants, une femme, deux vieillards et cinq hommes d'âge moyen.

Konan et Nagato étaient partis en éclaireurs pour confirmer l'absence de ninjas dans le village. Ils revinrent bientôt avec une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Il n'y a plus aucune menace au village ! déclara Konan avec un sourire. Tous les ninjas d'Iwa sont partis.

-Mais ils ont laissé un souvenir d'eux, poursuivit Nagato. Ils ont détruit tout le quartier Nord. Plus aucune maison de tient debout.

Parmi les survivants de l'attaque, seul une jeune femme venait du quartier Nord. Elle blêmit à l'annonce et se mit à pleurer. Ren et Yugâo posèrent chacune une main sur ses épaules et tentèrent de la réconforter.

-J'ai tout perdu ! sanglota-t-elle. Ma maison, mes parents, mon mari, et mon bébé ! Mon pauvre bébé !

Yahiko eut un regard plein de compassion pour la veuve.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé, à vous tous. Mais les compagnons et moi devons partir. Vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls.

Il s'accroupit pour caresser la tête d'un enfant assis près de lui. La moitié des enfants rescapés avaient perdus leurs parents, et n'avaient sûrement nulle part ou aller.

-Je vous en supplie, ne laissez pas ces orphelins seuls. Ils ont besoin de vous.

Yahiko, Konan et Nagato firent leurs adieux aux survivants du village et s'en allèrent.

Les personnes restantes réunirent tout ce qu'ils avaient pus sauver, puis sortirent une à une de l'abri souterrain.

Ren, Shisui, Ensui et Yugâo, qui n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler avec les événements de la matinée, se réunirent une fois sortis pour faire le point.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a récolté des informations sur Ame ? demanda Ensui.

Ren se mordit la lèvre. La mission lui était presque sortie de la tête. Mais apparemment, personne n'avait réussi à trouver une quelconque information sur le village caché de la pluie.

-Oh, je viens de m'en rappeler ! s'écria Yugâo. J'ai entendu un vieux dire que l'époux de la femme qui pleurait tout à l'heure venait d'Ame !

-On pourrait faire semblant de vouloir la raccompagner jusque chez elle et lui soutirer des infos, proposa Ensui en se tenant le menton.

-C'est méchant de ta part, quand même, murmura Ren.

-Ren, tu es l'incarnation même de la méchanceté, lança Shisui.

-Et toi, celle de la stupidité ! répliqua Ren.

Ensui grinça des dents. Bon sang, ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter deux secondes, ces deux là ?

-Bon, fermez-la et allons retrouver cette femme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit-il en attrapant ses deux coéquipiers par les oreilles, sous le regard amusé de Yugâo.

Ils finirent par la retrouver, sur le chemin qui menait au quartier Nord. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé, et semblait très inquiète.

-Madame, attendez ! hurla Yugâo.

La femme se retourna avec de grands yeux. Ses iris étaient d'un vert forêt magnifique.

-On va vous raccompagner chez vous, expliqua Ren devant l'air interrogateur de la veuve. Je m'appelle Ren.

Elle tendit la main. La femme aux yeux verts la serra, mais ses doigts étaient tremblants.

-Je m'appelle Mei. Enchantée.

Sans un mot de plus, elle reprit son chemin. Ren jeta un regard à ses amis.

-Laissez-moi faire !

Elle couru pour rattraper Mei.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai entendu dire que votre époux venait d'Ame. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur ce village ?

Ensui se frappa le front de désespoir. "Il va falloir que je lui apprenne l'art du tact", pensa-t-il. "Elle va finir par faire foirer la mission..."

-Pourquoi ? demanda Mei d'un ton méfiant.

-Mes amis et moi sommes des voyageurs. Nous voudrions visiter le village avant de reprendre notre route !

Mei parut effarée.

-Oh, mademoiselle Ren, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire du tourisme à Ame ! La situation politique est affreuse là-bas.

-Ah oui ? s'exclama Ren, avec un regard qui l'incitait à continuer.

-Un certain Hanzô de la Salamandre a pris le pouvoir du village. C'est un ninja redoutable, mademoiselle Ren, il est capable de vous tuer sans aucune raison !

-Oh, mince, alors, moi qui voulais faire du tourisme à Ame, soupira Ren.

Ensui faillit de frapper la tête contre un arbre. Cette fille le désespérait. Un jour, il finirait par se suicider de désespoir.

-Vous savez autre chose ?

-Hélas, non, répondit Mei. Mon mari ne parlait presque jamais de son village natal. Oh, nous sommes arrivés !

Le petit groupe s'arrêta. Devant eux se déployait toute une rue de maisons rasées. Il ne restait des murs que d'énormes gravats. Sous les débris, on pouvait distinguer des objets ou des restes de meubles.

Mei les guida à travers le quartier. Tout avait été dévasté. Elle s'arrêta devant un bout de mur qui ne s'élevait pas à plus d'un mètre.

-Voilà. C'était ma maison.

Sa lèvre tremblait et des larmes s'accumulaient à ses yeux. Soudain, un hurlement déchirant retentit. Mei et les quatre ninjas de Konoha se retournèrent.

Face à eux se tenaient trois ninjas. Le symbole d'Iwa était gravé sur leurs bandeaux. L'un d'eux tenait un paquet recouvert d'un tissu fin dans ses bras.

-C'est ça qu'tu cherches ? ricana-t-il en tendant le paquet vers Mei.

Ren regarda attentivement l'objet. Il bougeait. Soudain, elle comprit. Mei aussi, apparemment, car elle écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche.

L'homme sourit de plus belle et ôta le tissu qui recouvrait le "paquet". Mei poussa un cri terrible. Choqués, les quatre ninjas purent alors voir, entre les bandes de tissus qui recouvraient l'objet que tenait le ninja, deux grandes pupilles vert forêt.


	16. Chapter 15 : Mangekyô Sharingan

Yugâo ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des deux pupilles vert forêt qui lui faisaient face, si semblables à celles de Mei. Cette dernière poussa un nouveau hurlement, qui eu pour effet de la sortir de son état de choc.

-MON BEBEEEE ! cria Mei, des larmes coulant sans retenue de ses yeux.

Yugâo fut la plus rapide à réagir. Elle ramassa un caillou et le lança vers l'un des hommes. Celui-ci esquiva facilement et lança un sourire goguenard à la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

-C'est courageux de ta part, ma mignonne, mais va falloir mettre plus de force dans tes coups...

-Comme ça ? s'écria Yugâo en lançant une autre pierre.

L'adversaire l'évita de justesse. La pierre s'abattit avec tellement de violence sur le sol qu'elle se brisa en deux. Ahuri, l'homme siffla d'admiration.

-Rendez-nous ce bébé ! ordonna Yugâo.

Elle se tourna vers ses camarades, s'attendant à ce qu'ils passent à l'attaque avec elle. Seulement, les trois ninjas de l'équipe 2 semblaient figés.

-Eh oh, réveillez-vous ! cria Yugâo en agitant une main devant les yeux de Ren.

Cette dernière, les bras ballants et le teint légèrement pâle, fixait les ennemis d'un regard sombre.

-Ren, enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta son amie.

La Hyuga déglutit, puis balbutia :

-Ce-ce sont des ninjas... d'Iwa...

Elle se tourna vers Shisui et Ensui.

-C'était quand... la dernière fois qu'on en a croisé...?

-Je crois que c'était "ce jour là", murmura Ensui.

Yugâo leur jeta un regard perdu. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils cette réaction ?

Les ninjas d'Iwa semblèrent s'impatienter car ils dégainèrent tous des kunaïs. Celui qui portait le bébé annonça avec un air de négociateur :

-Je vous propose un deal : si vous arrivez à tuer mes coéquipiers, je vous rends le bébé. Sinon, eh bien, je suppose qu'il vous suivra dans la tombe !

Ces paroles réveillèrent d'un coup les trois juunins de Konoha. Il fallait qu'ils sauvent le bébé et mettent leurs souvenirs de côté. Ils n'avaient aucune arme, à part leurs techniques de ninjutsu et de taijutsu.

-Faites attention à pas blesser le gosse, dit Shisui avant de foncer vers l'ennemi.

Les autres l'imitèrent. Yugâo et Shisui s'occupèrent du premier ninja, tandis que Ren et Ensui foncèrent vers l'autre. Le troisième s'était reculé et observait le combat.

Ren activa son Byakugan. Elle pouvait voir le chakra circuler dans le corps de ninja n°2. Il en avait une belle réserve.

Sans hésiter, elle lança son pied vers la figure de l'homme. Il se baissa pour l'éviter et fendit l'air de son kunaï. Ren fit une souplesse arrière en concentrant du chakra dans ses pieds. Ses talons frappèrent ninja n°2 sous le menton. La violence de l'uppercut le fit décoller du sol.

Il retomba sur les fesses, piteux, et du sang coulant sur la lèvre inférieure. Il se releva et fit un pas sur le côté pour esquiver un coup de poing d'Ensui. Derrière lui, Ren fit un saut pour se donner de l'élan et donna un nouveau coup de pied. Ninja n°2 bondit sur le côté juste à temps et évita une attaque mortelle. Le coup de la Hyuga laissa un sillon dans le sol.

Ensui revint à la charge. Il exécuta une mudra et son ombre s'étira. Il se concentra pour la diriger vers celle de l'ennemi. Ce dernier, remarquant l'ombre mouvante et recula. Le Nara ne pouvait pas l'atteindre à cette distance.

Le ninja d'Iwa lança une pluie de shurikens en direction de Ren. Elle sauta d'un pied à l'autre, se baissa, et esquiva avec succès tous les projectiles.

Elle enchaina en poussant sur ses pieds pour sauter haut. Elle fit un salto par dessus la tête de l'adversaire et cria :

-Maintenant !

Ensui ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se servit de l'ombre qu'avait crée sa coéquipière entre lui et le ninja d'Iwa pour prolonger la sienne. L'ennemi fut prit dans sa manipulation des ombres. Le Nara fit une demi-dizaine de pas vers l'avant, imité par l'adversaire piégé. Ainsi, il réduisit la distance qui les séparait, et lorsque Ren retomba au sol, il n'eut plus besoin de prolongation.

La jeune fille fléchit les jambes et leva les bras, les doigt serrés. Mentalement, elle visualisa un cercle sur le sol dont elle se trouvait au centre. L'ennemi ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais il était piégé dans son cercle du Hake, comme une mouche sur une toile d'araignée.

-Les 64 points du Hake ! cria la brune en se jetant sur le ninja prisonnier de l'ombre d'Ensui.

Après avoir enchainé 64 coups dans les points vitaux, elle s'écarta pour admirer le travail. Soudain, le corps de l'ennemi disparut avec un petit "Poc" et laissa place à une bûche.

-Une technique de substitution, comprit Ensui.

Il sentit une présence dans son dos. Les yeux grands ouverts par la stupeur, il se retourna. Le ninja d'Iwa se tenait derrière lui, un kunaï dans chaque main, il s'apprêtait à le frapper, quand il se figea soudainement.

Du sang jaillit de son crâne, et il s'effondra la tête la première. A l'endroit ou il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, se trouvait une Mei horrifiée, une brique ensanglantée dans les mains.

Ren sourit.

-Merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon ami ! Allez, Ensui, on va aider les autres !

Les "autres", comme elle les appelait, n'avaient plus besoin de son aide. Le ninja n°1 qu'ils avaient affrontés gisait à présent au sol, les yeux révulsés et les bras tordus dans des angles anormaux.

Shisui essuya la sueur sur son front et désactiva ses Sharingan.

-On a gagné, lança-t-il au troisième ninja d'Iwa. Donnez-nous le bébé.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'ennemi. Il sortit un kunaï de sa poche et le brandit au dessus du nourrisson qu'il ne tenait que d'un bras.

-J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il. Je vais le tuer et je m'occuperais plus tard de vous.

-Noooon ! hurla Mei en tendant un bras vers son enfant.

L'homme leva doucement le bras, comme pour savourer l'instant. Il allait l'abattre quand Shisui hurla :

-Regarde moi !

Le ninja leva les yeux une seconde. Son regard rencontra une étincelle rouge. Paralysé, il lâcha le kunaï, qui tomba au sol dans un tintement.

Ren observait avec horreur le visage du garçon qu'elle aimait. Ses yeux n'étaient plus les mêmes. Une forme noire ressemblant à celle d'un shuriken s'était dessinée dans ses pupilles rouge sang. L'ennemi tremblait comme s'il souffrait d'une crise d'épilepsie, et un filet de bave coulait du coin de sa bouche.

Shisui s'approcha de lui sans détruire le contact visuel. Il prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras, et l'homme s'écroula au sol, sûrement mort.

Les yeux de Shisui redevinrent normaux. Il déposa le nourrisson dans les bras de Mei, qui pleurait de joie. Puis il se tourna vers Ren, qui avait fait un pas vers lui.

-Shisui, ces yeux, ce n'était pas un Sharingan normal, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et d'où vient-il ?

L'Uchiha laissa un petit silence après ces paroles. Il baissa la tête, regarda intensément ses chaussures, comme s'il hésitait, puis avoua :

-C'est le Mangekyô Sharingan. Et je l'ai eu "ce jour là".


	17. Chapter 16 : La raison d'être un ninja

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Voilà un petit chapitre asses courts, basé sur des réflexions et des révélations ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ren était choquée. Révoltée. Indignée. Comment Shisui avait pu lui cacher ce nouveau pouvoir pendant tant d'années ? Elle était sûre que cette pupille qu'il avait appelée "Mangekyô Sharingan" était beaucoup plus puissante qu'un Sharingan basique. D'habitude, il fallait plus de temps à Shisui pour infliger une illusion à ses adversaires. Cette fois, il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour piéger l'homme.

Cela voulait dire que Shisui était encore plus puissant que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ren était de nature jalouse. Elle avait toujours rêvé de dépasser ses deux coéquipiers. Mais maintenant qu'elle découvrait ce nouvel obstacle... Un sentiment de rage lui faisait bouillir le cœur. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Shisui, si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait arraché ses yeux de ses propres mains.

De son côté, Shisui devina sans grande difficulté ce que ressentait Ren. Il avait caché son pouvoir pendant presque 5 ans. Personne n'était au courant à part lui. S'il savait déjà pour la jalousie maladive de Ren, il avait peur de la réaction d'Ensui. Ce dernier avait été témoin direct des événements qui l'avaient conduit à développer son Sharingan. De l'équipe, il était aussi son plus vieil ami. Il se tourna vers le Nara, attendant une réaction.

Ensui haussa les épaules et fit la moue. Honnêtement, il s'en fichait un peu. Bien qu'il soit un peu vexé que l'Uchiha ne lui ai rien dit, à lui, son meilleur pote. Si Shisui devait craindre quelque chose, c'était plus la colère de Ren que la réaction du Nara.

Yugâo, elle, n'y comprenait rien. Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé "ce jour là". Elle n'osait pas poser de question, elle voyait bien que c'était un souvenir douloureux. Et puis, Shisui avait un nouveau pouvoir, pourquoi personne ne s'en réjouissait ? Ah, ces jeunes l'étonneraient toujours.

Ren décida de reporter l'heure de la vengeance à plus tard. Elle se tourna vers Mei, qui les observait bizarrement. Elle ne pleurait plus du tout, ce qui intrigua la Hyuga.

-Vous êtes des ninja, murmura Mei, comme si elle énonçait une conclusion.

-Euh... Oui ? fit Ren.

Ils s'étaient trahis devant une civile, comme des idiots. Cela ne servait plus à rien de mentir.

-Bon, soupira Mei, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal à ce que je révèle ma vraie nature non plus...

Elle laissa tomber le bébé qu'elle tenait au sol sous les regards ébahis des autres. Ce dernier laissa place à une buche. Puis, d'un geste habile, elle ôta la large robe qu'elle portait. Elle révéla une combinaison noire de combat, avec une pochette à kunaïs accrochée à la jambe. Elle fit un petit sourire et avoua :

-Je suis une kunoichi de Kiri spécialisée dans les infiltrations.

Ren était bouche bée. Cette femme savait bien jouer la comédie. Toutes les larmes et les cris simulés... Même pendant le combat, elle n'avait pas trahi ses talents de ninja. Elle avait utilisé une simple brique, comme l'aurait fait un simple civil. Wow.

-Ma mission consistait à récolter des informations sur Ame, comme vous. Je suis venue m'installer ici avec mon "bébé" trois semaines plus tôt. Puis j'ai fait courir des rumeurs sur mon "mari". Je crois que j'ai bien fait mon travail, alors je vais vous laisser. J'ai un rapport à faire au Mizukage. Adieu, et au plaisir de vous revoir !

Sur ce, elle disparut dans une volute de fumée blanche.

La Hyuga n'en revenait toujours pas. Ils s'étaient fait dupés de manière spectaculaire. Elle enrageait intérieurement. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

oOo

Sur le chemin de retour, la petite équipe s'arrêta pour faire une pause. Ils allumèrent un petit feu pour faire griller un lapin qu'ils avaient chassés et s'assirent en cercle autour du foyer. Un silence malaisant s'était installé entre eux. Ren avait décidé de bouder tout le monde et mâchouillait rageusement une cuisse de lapin. Ce fut Ensui qui brisa cette ambiance en posant une question à Yugâo :

-Pourquoi l'Hokage t'a-t-il demandé de nous accompagner ? D'habitude, les Anbus ne se mélangent pas trop aux autres.

Yugâo parut surprise par la question. En même temps, il n'y avait qu'Ensui pour demander ce genre de choses. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondit :

-L'Hokage m'a envoyée avec vous pour m'entrainer.

-T'entrainer ?

-Un Anbu doit savoir tirer le plus d'informations possibles des paroles, gestes, expressions et réactions des gens, sur n'importe quel sujet. L'Hokage m'a donné un exercice : essayer de trouver les raisons pour lesquelles vous voulez devenir ninja.

-Et qu'en as tu conclu ? demanda Ensui.

-Je veux d'abord savoir ce que vous répondriez si je vous le demandais. Pourquoi êtes-vous des ninjas ?

-Pour protéger le village ! répondirent les trois juunins en chœur.

L'Anbu sourit.

-Ca, c'est ce que répondent tous les ninjas. C'est un objectif commun que vous avez tous. J'ai remarqué qu'en réalité, nous avons tous au moins deux raisons : une positive et une négative.

Elle pointa du doigt Ensui.

-Toi, par exemple, ta raison positive est que tu veux montrer à tous qu'on te sous-estime depuis tout petit.

Ensui hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il était à l'Académie, les autres le prenait toujours pour un gros flemmard.

-Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, ta raison négative est que tu cherches à t'éloigner le plus possible de ta défunte mère.

Le Nara sursauta. Pour être violent, ça l'était.

-Ta mère était une civile, je me trompe ? Tu ne veux pas être comme elle. Tu sais que pendant les missions, tu n'as pas le temps de t'en vouloir pour sa mort.

Yugâo avait une manière très franche de dire les choses, qu'elles soient blessantes ou non. Ensui rougit et baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas forcément envie que tous ses secrets soient étalés devant ses amis.

Sans pitié, Yugâo se tourna vers Shisui.

-Toi, tu est vraiment attaché au village, mais tu te dis qu'en étant plus puissant, tu as une chance d'améliorer la situation de ton clan. Tout le monde sait que les Uchiha sont craints et haïs de la population de Konoha. Tu voudrais aussi que l'on arrêtes de te comparer à ton grand-père Kagami Uchiha, parce que tu voudrais être plus puissant que lui.

Shisui semblait désemparé. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai.

-Et toi, continua l'Anbu en regardant son amie, toi Ren, comme je suis gentille, je ne dirais que ta raison positive. Tu veux être assez forte pour protéger ton petit cousin chéri et une autre personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom.

Elle ajouta malicieusement.

-Et... te rapprocher du garçon que tu aimes...

Ren rougit. Ensui avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Shisui, lui n'y comprenait rien.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter ? hurla la Hyuga en assénant un coup sur la tête de son amie aux cheveux violets. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Yugâo éclata de rire. Sur cette exclamation joyeuse, elle s'enfuit en courant, poursuivie par une Ren en mode furie activé.


	18. Chapter 17 : Journée paisible : Shisui

_**Bonjour à vous, soldats ! Vous allez bien ? Comment ça, qui suis-je ?! Vous suivez mon histoire depuis le premier chapitre et vous ne me reconnaissez même pas ? Quelle honte ! Je suis indignée ! C'est moi, REN !**_

_**Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? C'est simple : j'ai décidé de remplacer l'auteure. Oui oui, c'est bien elle que j'ai ligotée et jetée au fond du placard à balais l'autre jour. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Tiens, je viens de me souvenir qu'elle avait un message à vous faire passer.**_

_**Elle s'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenu qu'elle était allée en vacances la semaine dernière, et n'as donc pas put poster de chapitre ! Mais maintenant, je suis là, alors no inquiétude, zen-attitude !**_

_**Un petit mot sur ce chapitre : il est nul. Ne le lisez pas, il est archi-nul. Franchement, qui s'intéresse à la vie de cet abruti de Tête-à-Nœuds ?**_

_**-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'apparais pas dedans ?**_

_**-...Shisui, est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Non. Alors va voir dans la cave si j'y suis.**_

**_Pendant que vous lisez ce chapitre, je pense que je vais aller assom-euh, je veux dire parler gentiment avec mon adorable ami ! _**

**_Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Miko vous demande de laisser des reviews si ça vous a plut ! A la prochaine !_**

* * *

Shisui se leva de bon matin, prêt à démarrer une bonne journée. Il se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau.

Il sauta hors de son lit, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère préparait le petit-déjeuner.

Fuyumi Uchiha était une femme adorable. Dotée d'un caractère doux et sympathique, elle connaissait aussi de très bonnes blagues (critère essentiel pour Shisui) et savait se montrer effrayante quand elle le devait. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient habituellement ramenés en chignon, retenus par un peigne rouge. Shisui avait hérité de ses yeux onyx bordés de long cils et de la blancheur de sa peau.

-Bonjour, fiston ! salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Salut, m'man ! répondit Shisui en repoussant la main de sa mère qui tentait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Elle éclata de rire et lui pinça la joue. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur, et cela faisait le bonheur de Shisui. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il avait la meilleure mère du monde.

-Ben alors, tu vas voir une fille, c'est ça ? dit-elle d'un ton faussement jaloux en lui déposant un bol de lait sur la table.

-Mais non m'man, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer cette fameuse Ren !

Shisui soupira et se frappa le front avec sa main.

-Ecoutes m'man, je ne ressens absolument RIEN pour Ren à part de l'amitié et une profonde exaspération. C'est ma coéquipière, quand même.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'appelles "Princesse" ?

-Au début, c'était sensé être méchant.

-Oh, moi qui la voyais déjà comme ma belle-fille…

Shisui se retint de plonger la tête dans son bol. Oui, sa mère était drôle. Mais aussi profondément exaspérante. Il termina son p'tit-dèj en triple vitesse et rangea ses couverts dans le lavabo.

-Je manges chez Itachi aujourd'hui, lança-t-il en mettant ses chaussures.

-Passe le bonjour à Mikoto-senpai de ma part ! fit Fuyumi en lui ébouriffant enfin les cheveux.

Elle eut un petit sourire victorieux tandis que Shisui passait une main dans sa tignasse noire. Sa mère et celle d'Itachi étaient cousines germaines, mais Fuyumi se bornait toujours à l'appeler senpai. En effet, Mikoto l'avait beaucoup aidée dans sa jeunesse de kunoichi.

Shisui sortit et se mit en marche. Les rues du quartier des Uchiha étaient quasiment désertes. Seul quelques troupes de policiers patrouillaient à cette heure.

Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, il arriva enfin devant la maison du chef du clan. Il toqua trois coup à la porte, attendant une réponse. Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Mikoto se tenait devant lui, un tablier noué à la taille et une cuillère en bois dans la main.

-Bonjour tante Mikoto, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant respectueusement devant la matriarche du clan.

-Oh, bonjour Shisui, entre voyons, ne reste pas planté là.

Elle s'écarta un peu pour le laisser passer et referma la porte. Shisui se déchaussa et déposa ses chaussures dans un coin.

-Itachi ! appela Mikoto. Viens ici, s'il-te-plait !

Une voix retentit de la pièce voisine.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, mère ?

Une petite silhouette fit son apparition dans la pièce. Itachi, du haut de ses dix ans, n'était pas très grand pour son âge. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en queue de cheval basse, et deux petites cernes apparaissaient sur son visage, bien qu'il soit trop jeune pour en posséder de si profondes.

-Oh, bonjour Shisui.

-Salut, Itachi !

Mikoto sourit. Elle et Fuyumi se ressemblaient tellement que Shisui aurait juré avoir sa mère en face de lui.

-Le déjeuner sera prêt dans trois-quatre heures, dit-elle en secouant sa cuillère en bois. Surtout, soyez bien à l'heure. Fugaku rentrera tôt. Itachi, si vous sortez, n'oublie pas d'acheter des œufs et du lait. Et toi Shisui, fait bien attention. Pas de bêtises !

Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête. La mère d'Itachi sourit à nouveau et retourna dans la cuisine, sans oublier de refaire le nœud de son tablier.

Les deux cousins mirent leurs chaussures et sortirent.

-Alors, commença Shisui, ça se passe bien, à l'Anbu ?

Itachi soupira.

-Les missions sont plutôt sérieuses.

-Tant mieux, alors. Tu vas pouvoir prouver ta valeur au monde entier.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Il y a des choses plus importantes que de prouver sa valeur.

Shisui sourit. C'était bien son cousin, ça. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite épicerie, ou Itachi passa acheter ce que lui avait demandé sa mère. Il en ressortit avec un sac et une boite. Il tendit cette dernière à Shisui.

-Tiens, des dangos. On pourra en manger sur le chemin.

-Ta mère va nous tuer si elle apprend qu'on grignote, fit Shisui en ouvrant le carton pour sentir l'odeur de la nourriture.

-Elle ne le saura pas, répliqua Itachi.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, tout en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'à sortir des limites du quartier. Ils virent un attroupement devant un restaurant.

-Reste là, fit Shisui en tendant la boite de dangos presque vide à Itachi.

Il se précipita vers la foule. Au centre du cercle, quatre policiers tenaient fermement deux civils, malgré les coups qu'ils donnaient pour s'échapper à leur emprise.

La foule huait les policiers, dont les uniformes étaient décorés du symbole du clan Uchiha.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Shisui à une femme qui se trouvait à sa droite.

-Ses deux hommes se disputaient pour un règlement de compte, cria-t-elle avec un ton hargneux. Et ces brutes d'Uchiha sont intervenus alors que ce n'était pas leurs affaires ! Ils vont les emmener en garde-à-vue pour un rien !

Shisui fit la grimace au terme "brutes d'Uchiha". La femme le regarda de haut en bas, et vit le symbole qui décorait son T-shirt. Elle blêmit et s'enfuit pour se cacher dans la foule.

Une troupe de police arriva pour disperser les curieux et emmener les deux civils bagarreurs. Seul Itachi et Shisui restèrent sur les lieux. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un des policiers et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

-Ces deux hommes étaient ivres, déclara l'homme tout en s'essuyant le menton (il s'était reçu un coup de poing par le civil qu'il tenait quelques minutes plus tôt). Ils se battaient dans le restaurant même et ont renversé une table.

Il plissa le nez et les yeux et continua.

-Dans leur folie, ils ont faillit blesser un homme et sa fille. Mais bien sûr, tout le monde s'en fiche puisque c'étaient des Uchiha.

Il cracha au sol et partit d'un pas rageur. Une lourde vague de tristesse s'abattit sur le cœur de Shisui. Les relations entre Uchiha et autres clans du village se dégradaient de plus en plus. Un jour, toute cette rancœur et cette haine finirait par exploser en une guerre civile.

Shisui devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés face à cela. Il aimait son clan, et il aimait le village. Il se devait de les protéger tous les deux.

Il se retourna vers son cousin. Ce dernier avait entendu sa conversation avec le policier, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Itachi ? appela Shisui.

Le garçon leva la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Sans prononcer aucun mot, ils se mirent d'accord : les choses devaient changer, et le plus vite possible.

oOo

Mikoto déposa une marmite sur la table et retira le couvercle. Une délicieuse odeur s'en échappa.

-Voilà, les garçons, fit-elle. Bon appétit !

-Père n'est pas rentré ? demanda Itachi en se servant des légumes.

-Non, il a une affaire importante à régler d'abord.

Elle servit un verre d'eau à Shisui, puis remplit celui de son fils ainé.

-Je dois sortir tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Itachi, tu pourrait aller chercher Sasuke à la sortie de l'Académie ?

-Bien sûr, mère.

-Merci, Itachi. Si tu veux, je t'achèterais des dangos à mon retour.

Itachi et Shisui échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Non merci, ça ira.

Mikoto jeta son tablier sur le plan de travail et sortit de la pièce, sûrement pour se préparer.

Après avoir terminé le repas, Shisui aida son cousin à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle.

-Je m'en vais, dit-il en allant dans le hall.

-Tu ne reste pas plus longtemps ? fit Itachi, un peu déçu.

Malgré sa promotion au grade d'Anbu à un âge aussi précoce, Itachi n'en restait pas moins un enfant. Un enfant manquant sérieusement de compagnie autre que professionnelle.

-Je reviendrais une prochaine fois, fit Shisui. J'ai des affaires à régler. Le repas était délicieux, dit le à ta mère ! Et passe le bonjour à ton père et à ton frère de ma part !

Sur ce, il sortit. Il s'élança à travers le quartier Uchiha, puis courut à travers le village de Konoha. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de la Tour de l'Hokage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du Bureau pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait bien réfléchit. Il devait le faire.

Il poussa la porte après avoir toqué. L'Hokage était tranquillement assis, signant des documents.

-Maitre Hokage, j'ai une requête à vous faire.

Devant le ton solennel du juunin, l'Hokage leva la tête.

-C'est à propos de la proposition que vous m'aviez faite l'autre jour, concernant l'entrée dans l'Anbu...


	19. Chapter 18 : Journée paisible : Ren

_**Bonjour, soldats !**_

_**Oui, c'est encore moi, Ren ! Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais partir si vite, quand même ?**_

_**Pour une fois, le chapitre est trèèèèès intéressant. Normal : il parle de moi ! **_

_**-Tu vas prendre la grosse tête.**_

_**-Dit celui qui avait la plus grosse tête de nous deux. Va-t'en, Shisui.**_

_**Enfin bref. Je vous souhaite une bonne leture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, seul salaire des auteurs, parce que personne ne nous paye pour raconter nos histoires !**_

* * *

Ren se réveilla de bon matin, prête à commencer une bonne journée. Elle se redressa, bailla longuement, et sentit une surface dure et froide sous elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas allongée dans son lit, mais par terre. Elle se leva et fit son lit. Elle se traina jusqu'à son armoire et en sortit une tenue qu'elle enfila. C'était sa fameuse tenue de repos, un chemisier blanc et une jupe verte. Elle se brossa rapidement les cheveux, couvrit ses bandages au front avec son bandeau aux insignes de Konoha et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle croisa Natsu dans le couloir. Cette dernière était encore en pyjama et se dirigeait vers la salle-de-bain. Ren l'ignora royalement et entreprit de descendre les escaliers.

Trop occupée à paraitre méprisante, elle sauta la deuxième marche et se vautra royalement sur le sol. Elle entendit le rire étouffé de sa sœur. Deux pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision.

-Ren, que fais-tu au sol ? demanda la voix sévère de sa mère.

-J'embrasse le carrelage, ça ne se voit pas ? grogna-t-elle en se relevant.

Sa mère fit les gros yeux et tourna les talons. La jeune fille soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prit une tartine et l'engloutit d'un coup.

-Miom, soupira-t-elle en se léchant les doigts.

Vu l'heure, son père devait être partit travailler à l'hôpital de Konoha. Il était médecin aux urgences, spécialisé dans la médecine ninja.

Sa journée n'était pas spécialement chargée. Elle devait rendre visite à son cousin Tokuma, puis aller chercher Neji à la sortie de l'Académie.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se mit en route. Le quartier des Hyuga était plutôt grand. Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes, et chaque porte arborait fièrement le symbole du clan. La plus grande était, bien sûr, la demeure de Maitre Hiashi.

Ren toqua trois coups à la porte d'une jolie petite maison. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, un peu plus grand qu'elle, mais qui lui ressemblait comme s'il était son frère.

-Salut, fit Ren avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, Ren. Entre.

Si la jeune fille appelait "cousin", "cousine", "oncle" et "tante" tous les membres de son clan par pur respect, Tokuma, lui, était son vrai cousin germain. Le fils de la sœur de son père.

Ren entra dans la maison. Elle se déchaussa puis alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. Tokuma déposa deux tasses de thé sur la table basse.

Son cousin vivait presque seul : l'étage du dessus était entièrement occupé par Rôba, leur grand-mère. Lorsqu'elle était petite, Ren pensait qu'elle était si vieille qu'elle avait connu les dinosaures dans sa jeunesse. La vieille dame était assez méchante avec ses petits enfants, et malgré son âge avancé, elle possédait toujours assez de force pour leur donner des coups de canne quand c'était nécessaire.

La kunoichi goûta du bout des lèvres le thé que lui avait gentiment préparé son cousin. Du thé blanc, son préféré. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tokuma par dessus sa tasse. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient vus. Il avait une drôle de coupe de cheveux, qui lui allait pourtant très bien. Deux mèches longues encadraient son visage, tandis qu'à l'arrière, ses cheveux étaient coupés au niveau du bas de la nuque. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, mais on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux tant la ressemblance était frappante.

-Comment se porte la vieille sorcière ? demanda Ren en jetant un coup d'œil au plafond.

-Pas trop mal, grogna Tokuma. Assez bien pour me frapper, en tous cas.

Sa cousine pouffa de rire.

-T'es libre, cet après-midi ? lança le jeune homme.

-Ouaip. Je dois juste aller chercher Neji vers 17 heure. Pourquoi ?

-Je dois ranger la bibliothèque du vieux, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

La bibliothèque de grand-père était un lieu inconnu à Ren. Son père l'avait toujours défendue d'y pénétrer, même après la mort tragique de son possesseur au cours d'une mission. Elle avait bien essayé d'y rentrer pendant un moment d'inattention des adultes, mais sa grand-mère l'avait toujours prise sur le fait. Sa fesse droite s'en souvenait encore.

-Ok, j'accepte ! déclara-t-elle, curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la pièce interdite.

Elle aida à débarrasser puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. En passant devant une porte, elle entendit une sorte de râle, puis un bruit d'objet qui tombe. Elle pressa le pas, n'ayant pas envie de réveiller le monstre qui lui servait de grand-mère. Elle attendit que Tokuma vienne la rejoindre avec la clé de la pièce interdite, puis l'observa ouvrir la porte. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, trop contente d'enfin assouvir sa curiosité.

La pièce était immense. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères chargées de livres plus gros les uns que les autres. Un bureau en acajou était posé au centre de la bibliothèque.

Tout était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Une odeur de cuir et de peinture régnait dans la pièce. Ren se précipita vers l'unique fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, histoire de laisser filtrer la lumière.

Un portrait de son grand-père était accroché au mur. Ce dernier avait toujours fait peur à Ren. De toutes manières, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Il était mort lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans, et elle ne l'avait vu que trois fois dans sa vie.

-On va commencer par faire le ménage, déclara Tokuma. Puis on rangera les bouquins là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt une immense pile de livres dans un coin.

-C'est quoi, tout ça ? s'écria Ren, horrifiée par le nombre impressionnant d'ouvrages.

-La nouvelle collection de la vieille.

L'adolescente faillit s'évanouir. Comme quoi, cette vieille harpie ne lui apportait que des problèmes.

Les deux cousins se mirent tout de suite au travail. Pendant que Tokuma retirait la poussière des étagères avec un plumeau, Ren récurait le sol à la serpillère. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé ces tâches, ils s'attaquèrent au lavage de vitres et au nettoyage du bureau. Deux heures plus tard, la bibliothèque brillait comme du diamant tant elle était propre. Même l'odeur de cuir avait été remplacée par un doux parfum de jasmin. Ils s'accordèrent une petite pause pour manger des sandwich, puis se remirent à la tâche. Ils trièrent patiemment les nouveaux livres par ordre alphabétique des noms des auteurs, puis par date de sortie, et les rangèrent dans l'étagère vide prévue à cet effet.

Une fois le travail terminé, Ren jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule : il était presque quinze heures. Elle descendit prendre un verre d'eau avec Tokuma, quand elle croisa une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu pas croiser.

-Grand-mère, salua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

-Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà.

La vieille femme fit un sourire machiavélique auquel il manquait des dents. Son visage ridé et gris se crispa en une grimace qui fit presque peur à Ren. Presque.

-La petite Ren et son joli minois, grinça-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Tu deviens une vraie femme, dis moi.

-Et vous, un vrai déchet.

-Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois.

-Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche.

-Je n'aurais pas l'âme tranquille tant que tu ne seras pas mariée et éloignée de ma personne.

-Je suis impatiente de vous voir agoniser au fond d'un cercueil.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard. Elles savaient que la première qui clignerait des paupières ou baisserait les yeux serait la perdante. Alors que leur affrontement devenait de plus en plus intense, Tokuma sauta une marche d'escalier et se serait ramassé le sol si Ren ne lui avait pas servit de pare-chocs. Hélas, cette dernière, déséquilibrée, tomba à la renverse et se mangea le carrelage une deuxième fois. Elle repoussa son cousin et se releva avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Rôba les toisa d'un œil critique.

-Si vous n'étiez pas des cousins germains, vous auriez fait un beau couple, dit-elle en secouant sa canne. Le plus grand empoté du clan et le cas désespéré des Hyuga. Quelle honte.

Elle disparut dans le couloir en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, non sans avoir donné un coup de canne à ses petits-enfants.

-Vieille harpie, cracha Ren, et elle partit sur une longue suite d'injures plus grossières les unes que les autres.

Tokuma la calma en lui offrant une nouvelle tasse de thé blanc. Après avoir prit le gouter en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, Ren décida qu'il était temps de partir. Elle prit son cousin dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir avant un bon bout de temps.

Une fois dehors, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il restait une bonne heure avant la fin des cours de l'Académie. Après de longues hésitations, elle décida d'aller faire un tour au parc. Cela ne faisait pas très mature pour son âge, mais cet endroit lui manquait tellement.

Le parc était désert à cette heure. Elle poussa le portillon et enleva ses chaussures. Elle sauta dans le bas à sable et sourit en pensant que si quelqu'un pouvait la voir, il appellerait tout de suite l'hôpital psychiatrique. Elle jeta ses sandales dans un coin et alla s'asseoir sur la balançoire. De là, elle avait une vue sur tout le parc.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées dans cet endroit. C'était ici qu'elle avait rencontré Ensui, Shisui puis Yugâo. C'était le lieu de sa première bagarre et de sa première amitié. Une fois, elle s'était cassée le poignet en sautant du toboggan. Elle avait aussi déjà trouvé une chauve-souris blessée sous le tourniquet. Elle rit en se rappelant la tête de ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé l'animal dans leur lit.

Elle se balança un peu, histoire de faire comme dans ses souvenirs, mais ses pieds trainaient sur le sol et l'empêchait d'aller trop haut. Elle se leva et remit ses chaussures, puis sortit du parc avant qu'une personne ne la voit. Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa réputation, non plus.

oOo

-Je suis rentrée ! cria Ren en refermant la porte.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle était habituée, de toutes manières. Elle monta les escaliers et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Après avoir déposé Neji chez lui, sa tante l'avait forcée à dîner avec eux. Elle avait accepté sous la contrainte, et n'était rentrée qu'à 21 heures et demi. Elle s'assit sur son lit et balaya sa chambre du regard.

Son bureau et sa commode étaient collés contre le mur d'en face. Dans l'angle, elle avait installée un placard réservé aux armes et au matériel ninja. Une petite étagère était accroché à côté de son lit, lui servant de table de chevet.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Trois cadres étaient posés dessus. Elle les observa un à un.

Le premier était un cliché de sa famille. Son père et sa mère derrière, tenant les épaules de leurs filles. Tous souriaient mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ren avait hésité à jeter le cadre, mais elle s'était dit que cela ne servirait à rien sauf à encombrer sa poubelle.

Le deuxième représentait sa première équipe. Avec Shinku-sensei, Hari et Kusuru. Un ruban noir entourait le coin du cadre.

Le suivant était une photo de son équipe actuelle. Shisui souriait de toutes ses dents, Ensui regardait les nuages et Ren croisait les bras. Derrière eux, Shikaku-sensei semblait désespéré d'avoir affaire à ces trois gamins.

Ren sourit et virevolta jusqu'à son lit. Elle se laissa tomber dedans et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit sa mère crier dans le couloir, sûrement en train de sermonner son père qui rentrait tard. De toutes manières, elle n'en avait rien à cirer. Que son père soit là ou non, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Elle soupira et rabattit sa couette sur elle. Elle pria pour faire de beaux rêves, et s'endormit.

* * *

_**Note de Ren : Miko ne s'est pas trop cassée la tête quand au prénom de ma grand-mère : Rôba signifie "vieille" en japonais (d'après Google Trad)...**_


	20. Chapter 19 : Journée paisible : Ensui

_**"Yo, les jeunes !" comme dirait Kakashi-senpai !**_

_**Ici Ren, et oui, encore moi. Vous allez devoir me supporter encore trèèèès longtemps… **_

_**Dans ce chapitre, comme vous vous en doutiez peut-être, vous découvrirez enfin ce que cette feignasse qui me sert de coéquipier peut bien faire de ses journées libres ! Pas très amusant, je vous l'accorde, mais bon, il fallait bien lui dédier un chapitre, à ce gros paresseux !**_

_**Miko s'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre : elle a été encore une fois en vacances sans prévenir (décidément, elle ne fait que ça) et elle n'a pas pu avancer dans l'histoire ! En plus, avec la rentrée qui approche, elle n'a plus une minute à elle. C'est dans ces moments que je suis heureuse d'être un ninja : plus d'école, plus de devoirs, plus de professeur ennuyants à mourir ! Bon d'accord, moi, je risque de crever à n'importe quelle moment, j'ai des missions plus suicidaires les unes que les autres et mon sensei me fait 7/7 jours et 24/24 heures la morale. Mais avouez, la vie à l'air meilleure quand elle est dangereuse !**_

_**Bon, les copains, je vous dit à bientôt, et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ensui se réveilla de bon matin, prêt à commencer une bonne journée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil à son réveil et ne constate qu'il était midi moins le quart.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se traina tel un zombie hors de son lit. Trop flemmard pour se changer, il sortit de sa chambre en pyjama, et les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules. Il descendit les escaliers et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle-à-manger.

Toute sa famille était installée à table, autour du déjeuner préparé par Yoshino. Avant d'avoir put dire quoi que ce soit, Ensui reçut une louche en pleine figure, dont il devina facilement l'origine.

-Espèce de feignasse ! hurla son aimable sœur. C'est que maintenant que tu te lèves ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Va te laver les mains !

Il se dépêcha d'obéir, contraint par la menace de recevoir un autre objet dans la tête. Il revint s'asseoir à table, entre son neveu et son père. Yoshino lui servit une bonne ration de riz ainsi qu'un morceau de viande, non sans ronchonner et marmonner des menaces au cas ou il ne finirait pas son assiette.

-Où est Shikaku ? demanda-t-il, se rendant enfin compte de l'absence de son beau-frère et sensei.

-Sûrement noyé dans la baignoire, répondit son ainée. Vu le temps qu'il passe dans la salle-de-bain, il ne va pas tarder à se transformer en sirène ou en poisson…

Ensui étouffa un fou rire à la vision de Shikaku assis sur un rocher, battant l'eau de sa longue queue verte pailletée. Il sentit deux mains s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux et les tirer en arrière.

-Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je les ai coiffés hier soir.

-Encore heureuse, répliqua Yoshino en faisant glisser un élastique dans la tignasse de son frère. Imagine si je faisais quatre queues de cheval sur des cheveux emmêlés chaque matin.

A la mort de leur mère, Yoshino, à 10 ans à peine, était devenue la maitresse de maison. Elle faisait le ménage, la cuisine, s'occupait de son vieux père et de son jeune frère et gérait en même temps sa vie de kunoichi. Shikaku et Shikamaru étaient entrés dans leur vie, rajoutant une nouvelle charge à la jeune femme. Pourtant, même si elle s'en plaignait souvent, elle n'avait jamais rechigné à la tâche. Ensui la trouvait vraiment courageuse, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute.

-Vous avez tellement grandis, mes enfants, murmura son vieux père.

Ensui sursauta. Son paternel avait tendance à sortir des phrases bizarres complétement hors du contexte, et ça perturbait toujours tout le monde. En général, on mettait ça sur le compte de la vieillesse, mais ses enfants savaient parfaitement que c'était sa manière de leur dire qu'il les aimait.

A ses côtés, Shikamaru s'amusait à renverser des légumes un peu partout. Vu le regard agacé de sa mère, il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir une punition. Ensui le plaignait sérieusement.

Shikaku sortit enfin de la salle-de-bain, mais le regard plein de reproches de son épouse signifiait clairement qu'il aurait du y rester. Ensui s'éclipsa discrètement, l'atmosphère devenant trop dangereuse pour lui.

Il prit tout son temps pour s'habiller, puis fit son lit. Il n'était pas vraiment manique, mais disons tout simplement qu'il aimait l'ordre. Ca l'aidait à se concentrer à ne rien faire.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau et une petite brise lui rafraichit le visage. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans la rue, c'était assez inhabituel. Il vérifia que Ren et Shisui n'étaient pas cachés dans l'arbre qui avait poussé le long du mur. Ces deux-là avaient tendance à pénétrer chez lui par sa fenêtre, ce qui l'exaspérait profondément. Il rabattit les volets et tira le rideau.

Trois coups contre sa porte attirèrent son attention. La porte s'ouvrit sur Shikaku. Il fit un petit sourire à son jeune beau-frère.

Ensui l'aimait bien. Shikaku était plutôt sympa, et c'était son sensei. Depuis qu'il était là, Yoshino était trop occupée à lui crier dessus pour remarquer qu'Ensui s'enfuyais sans cesse sans prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Désolé de te déranger, gamin. Tu es occupé ?

-Euh, non, pas vraiment.

-Alors viens m'aider un peu à porter mes cartons à la Tour de l'Hokage, s'il-te-plait.

Ensui le maudit mentalement. Il le suivit quand même, n'ayant rien à faire de toute façon.

Shikaku lui montra une pile de boites grossièrement fermées avec du scotch.

-On dépose tout ça dans le Bureau de l'Hokage et on s'en va. Ca va être rapide, si on s'y met tout de suite.

Le jeune Nara soupira avant d'aller soulever un carton.

"C'est que c'est lourd, ces trucs-là".

Heureusement pour lui, il n'habitait pas très loin de la résidence du chef du village, contrairement à son ami Shisui. Le quartier des Uchiha était situé à l'autre bout du village. Il n'imaginais même pas la galère pour faire l'aller-retour du centre-ville jusqu'à là-bas. Quel pauvres Uchiha, quand même.

oOo

Ensui déposa un dernier carton dans un coin de la pièce. Le travail était enfin fini.

"Ca va être rapide" avait dit Shikaku. Deux heures, c'est vachement rapide.

Il fit un tour aux toilettes pour soulager une envie pressante. Lorsqu'il revint, il entendit des bruits de pas pressés. Il se colla contre le mur pour ne pas être vu. Shisui avançait d'un pas rapide à travers le couloir, une expression grave collée au visage. Il toqua à la porte du bureau, puis entra. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma qu'Ensui osa enfin bouger.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?"

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de la porte en bois, et colla son oreille dessus. Les paroles qu'il entendit le firent sursauter d'étonnement, et il se retint d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce et de hurler un "QUOI ?!" choqué. Il s'écarta doucement et courut à toute allure vers la sortie de la Tour. Il avait deux mots à dire à Ren.

* * *

_**Comme je suis gentille, je vous offre un petit extrait du prochain chapitre...**_

_**"L'Hokage sursauta face à l'exclamation de la jeune femme. Si "ce jour là" avait un rapport avec Iwa, alors oui, il savait très bien ce que c'était. Il **__**soupira.  
**_

_**-C'est une longue histoire, dit-il. Mais j'imagine que j'ai le temps de te la raconter, vu que je n'ai rien de prévu cet après-midi. Assis-toi.  
**_

_**Yugâo tira une chaise et s'assit. Elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et sourit, pleine d'impatience d'entendre l'histoire. **_

_**-Bon, alors, tout a commencé il y a environ cinq ans, dans ce bureau même…"**_

_**Et voilà ! Envie de connaitre la suite ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**_

_**N'hésitez pas a laisser un review si ça vous a plu !  
**_


	21. Chapter 20 : Souvenirs, part 1

Toc toc toc

-Entrez ! dit l'Hokage.

La porte s'ouvrit et une masse de cheveux violets apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

-Maitre Hokage, je ne vous déranges pas ? demanda Yugâo.

-Non, pas du tout, entre.

Yugâo obéit et referma la porte. Puis elle s'avança vers le bureau derrière lequel était assis l'Hokage. Elle portait sa tenue d'Anbu habituelle, mais avait ôté son masque.

-Alors, Yugâo, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Tu m'a déjà fait ton rapport de mission avant-hier. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

-Non, fit Yugâo en secouant la tête. En fait, j'ai une question à vous poser.

-Je t'écoutes.

-Durant une mission, j'ai souvent entendu mes amis de l'équipe 2 parler de "ce jour là". Je n'ose pas leur demander ce que ce jour signifie pour eux, alors j'espérais que vous pourriez satisfaire ma curiosité.

Hiruzen réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Hmmm, eh bien, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Sans détails, je ne pourrais pas éclairer ta lanterne.

-Oh, soupira Yugâo, déçue.

Puis elle se rappela soudain.

-Ils l'ont évoqué lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés devant des ninjas d'Iwa !

L'Hokage sursauta face à l'exclamation inattendue de la jeune femme. Si "ce jour là" avait un rapport avec Iwa, alors oui, il savait très bien ce que c'était. Il soupira.

-C'est une longue histoire, dit-il. Mais j'imagine que j'ai le temps de te la raconter, vu que je n'ai rien de prévu cet après-midi. Assis-toi.

Yugâo tira une chaise et s'assit. Elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et sourit, pleine d'impatience d'entendre l'histoire.

-Bon, alors, tout a commencé il y a environ cinq ans, dans ce bureau même...

oOo

-La mission consiste à faire un échange de parchemins avec un ninja d'Iwa. Il vous attendra à la frontière du pays de la Terre et du pays de l'Herbe. Seule l'équipe 5 de Shinku Yuhi devra se présenter au ninja. Les autres, vous vous cacherez et interviendrez si les choses tournent mal. Vos sensei vous attendront à la frontière du pays de l'Herbe et du pays du Feu.

Shisui trépignait d'impatience. Il avait tellement attendu cette première mission de rang S ! Il n'avait été promu genin que six mois auparavant, à la fin de la guerre. Mais cette dernière avait laissé des cicatrices mal fermées dans la confiance entre les villages ninjas, qui obligeaient les Kage à envoyer des combattants de plus en plus jeunes. C'est pour cela qu'à seulement sept ans, Shisui avait été promu genin.

Il se tourna vers Yujin Kâto et Ensui Nara, ses coéquipiers et meilleurs amis. Les trois garçons se sourirent, partageant la même excitation. Leur sensei, Shikaku Nara, semblait concentré sur les paroles de l'Hokage.

L'Uchiha observa les autres équipes présentes dans la salle. Il y avait l'équipe 1, l'équipe 2 (la sienne), l'équipe 3, l'équipe 7 et l'équipe 5, qui s'était avancée vers le bureau pour recevoir les parchemins à échanger.

Shisui regarda ses membres d'un œil critique. Ils lui paraissaient peu qualifiés pour la mission. Elle était composée de Hari Shiranui, Kusuri Nohara et Ren Hyuga.

Si les deux premiers étaient connus pour être des garçons assez sympas et calmes, la dernière l'était pour son caractère bien trempé et son arrogance. Shisui avait entendu Ensui dire qu'elle était plutôt gentille dans le fond. Il avait parfois du mal à le croire.

Lorsqu'il était plus petit, elle faisait partie de sa bande, toujours fourrée avec les garçons à faire des bêtises et donner du fil à retordre aux professeurs. Elle lui avait dit une fois qu'elle le trouvait beau. Mais bon, ils n'avaient que quatre ans, à cette époque. Un jour, Yûjin lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'allait pas jouer à la marelle avec les autres filles. Depuis ce jour, la Hyuga ne leur avait plus jamais parlé. Elle avait tenté de rejoindre les autres fillettes de son âge, mais leur tirer les cheveux et les faire pleurer semblaient être les seules choses qu'elle savait faire.

Hari maitrisait parfaitement les armes de jet, comme les shurikens et les senbons. Kusuri était un pro en confection de poisons et drogues. Ren était plutôt douée en contrôle de chakra, malgré ses mauvaises notes à l'Académie. Toutes fois, de ce qu'il avait entendu, ils étaient incapables d'allier leurs attaques, et n'étaient pas connus pour leur sens de la stratégie ou de la négociation (surtout Ren).

L'Hokage donna quelques conseils à l'équipe 5 puis se tourna vers tous les autres.

-Allez-y, vous pouvez y aller.

oOo

Cachés dans des buissons ou dans des arbres, plusieurs ninjas de Konoha avaient les yeux fixés sur la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres. L'équipe 5 s'avançait doucement vers un ninja d'Iwa.

Shisui observait les alentours tout en se concentrant pour rester caché. S'il libérait ne serait-ce qu'une once de chakra, l'ennemi repérerait tous les ninjas cachés.

A deux mètres de lui, dans le feuillage d'un sapin, il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Yujin. Son meilleur ami faisait le guet, une main en visière sur le front. Il paraissait si fort, si intouchable dans cette posture, perché au sommet d'un arbre… Shisui aurait aimé avoir autant de charisme. Il sentit un picotement dans son cœur. Yujin avait toujours été plus fort et plus doué que lui. Il avait été le premier de la classe à l'Académie, alors que l'Uchiha était deuxième. Yujin connaissait plein de techniques géniales et savait faire plein de choses que Shisui ignorait. Un sentiment de jalousie lui vrillait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur son meilleur ami.

Il reporta son attention sur l'équipe de Ren. Hari et Kusuri s'étaient arrêtés de marcher, alors que la seule fille de leur équipe avançait d'un pas confiant vers le ninja d'Iwa qui l'attendait. Ils échangèrent les parchemins puis les ouvrirent pour en vérifier le contenu. Ren se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et leur cria quelque chose. Shisui ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais à l'expression de la jeune fille, il devina que les parchemins étaient faux. Ren porta deux doigts à sa bouche et émit un long sifflement.

C'était le signal. Shisui sauta hors du buisson ou il s'était caché, imité par tous les autres ninjas de Konoha. Des ninjas d'Iwa sortirent de nulle part et se mirent à les attaquer. Shisui eut le sentiment que les choses allaient mal tourner.

oOo

Yujin et Shisui étaient encerclés. Une dizaine de ninjas formaient un cercle autour d'eux, toutes armes dégainées. Shisui avait horriblement peur. Il se retenait à grande peine de trembler, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant Yujin. S'il avait su qu'il aurait fini ainsi, éloigné de tous secours et privé d'issue, il n'aurait jamais été aussi impatient d'aller en mission à l'étranger.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et pria pour un peu d'aide. Il était trop jeune pour mourir. Un grand oiseau volait dans le ciel, tournoyant autour d'eux.

L'un des ninjas d'Iwa leur fit un sourire diabolique.

-Vous allez mourir, pauvres petits. Dôton : la faille géante !

Il posa les mains au sol, imité par ses compères. La terre se mit à trembler très fort. Déséquilibré, Shisui tomba au sol. Yujin lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Soudain, une faille se forma dans le sol. D'abord petite, puis elle se mit à grandir de plus en plus.

Shisui vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Le premier sourire de sa mère. La fois ou son grand-père lui avait apprit à grimper dans les arbres. Son entrée à l'Académie. Le réveil de ses Sharingans. La rencontre avec Yujin. Sa remise de bulletin. Et toutes les choses qui avaient fait de son existence une vie heureuse. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, s'apprêtant à tomber droit dans la fosse qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, quelque chose agrippa son poignet. Il se retrouva suspendu dans l'air.

Il leva les yeux, surpris et choqué. Perchée sur un immense oiseau blanc et noir, une fille qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Yusu se démenait pour ne pas le lâcher.

-Attrape ton copain ! hurla-t-elle.

Shisui regarda Yujin. Son ami avait les yeux suppliants et tendait les bras, quémandant son secours. Les ninjas d'Iwa attaquaient les équipes de renfort, et l'oiseau de Yusu commençait à battre des ailes pour s'envoler.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'Uchiha détourna le regard et rabattit son bras le long de son corps. Un hurlement le fit se retourner. Il observa Yujin sombrer en hurlant dans les ténèbres de la Terre sans ressentir aucune émotion.

"Tu m'as toujours volé la vedette, Yujin" fut la seule pensée qui lui vint en tête.

oOo

-On est arrivé à la frontière, annonça Yusu.

Ses longs cheveux bleus fouettaient le visage de Shisui, l'empêchant de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. L'oiseau sur lequel elle et Shisui étaient perchés se mit à tournoyer dans le ciel en descendant lentement. Lorsqu'il se posa à terre, il disparut dans un petit "ploc" et laissa une tache d'encre sur le sol.

Leurs sensei coururent à leur rencontre. Shikaku se précipita vers Shisui, un air soulagé sur le visage. Ensui les rejoint bientôt.

-Ou est Yujin ? demanda Shikaku en le cherchant du regard.

Shisui baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Son cœur se serra et une atroce douleur agitait son ventre.

Shikaku dut comprendre le message, car il pâlit et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Shisui regarda autour de lui. Sur les quinze genin qui étaient sensés revenir à la frontière du Pays du Feu, seulement 10 étaient présents. Sur un côté, il aperçut Ren, le visage caché entre ses mains et les épaules tremblantes. Il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Son sensei, Shinku Yuhi, avait une main sur sa tête, les yeux sombres. Hari et Kusuru étaient introuvables.

En repensant à Yûjin, il eut un vertige. Le hurlement qu'avait poussé son ami résonna dans son crâne, et il eut l'impression que son cerveau avait volé en éclats. Tout devint flou, et l'Uchiha perdit connaissance.

oOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Shisui se trouvait allongé dans un lit, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait plus. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul. Il rejeta sa couverture et tenta de se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, mais il arrivait à maintenir son équilibre. Un bouquet de fleurs était posé sur la table de chevet, accompagnée d'un petit papier.

"Maman t'aime" était écrit dessus. Il sourit.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il était pâle comme un mort et de grandes cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Ses yeux semblaient… vides.

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il crut voir le visage de Yûjin dans la glace. Il se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne.

-Quel idiot, Yûjin est mort, pensa-t-il tout haut.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de saisir le sens de ses propres paroles. Yûjin était mort. Mort. A cause de lui. Il l'avait laissé mourir, et intentionnellement. Par pure jalousie.  
Il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Son cœur et son ventre lui faisaient mal, et il avait du mal à respirer. Un monstre. Voilà ce qu'il était.

Il se mit à pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Très mal. Dans le miroir, son reflet faisait une grimace étrange. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ce n'était pas un Sharingan normal qui tournoyait au centre de ses globes oculaires. Il hoqueta.

-Le Mangekyô Sharingan... souffla-t-il.

Il avait entendu de terribles légendes à propos de cette pupille spéciale. Elle n'apparaissait que lorsque un Uchiha éliminait un ami cher. Il avait tué son ami.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, à observer son visage dans la glace. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut très long, il finit par s'écrouler dans son lit pour replonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

**Hello ! Miko à l'appareil, j'écoute !**

**Le chapitre que vous venez de lire est le premier d'un arc de souvenirs ! Hâte de lire la suite ? **

**J'apporte ici quelques petites anecdotes, sur ce chapitre, rien que pour vous, mes lecteurs !**

**1) Yûjin signifie "Ami" en japonais (merci Google Trad) (oui, je ne me suis pas trop cassée la tête). Il est de la famille Kâto, comme Shizune et Dan (le fiancé de Tsunade pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié) (Shizune est la nièce de Dan) (Faut que j'arrêtes les parenthèses)**

**2) Hari signifie "aiguille" en japonais. Il est de la famille Shiranui, comme Genma. Comme ce dernier maniait bien les senbons -des sortes d'aiguilles de combat- j'me suis dit que ça pouvait être une spécialité de famille, et donc Hari manie aussi les armes et s'appelle "aiguille". Oui, c'est nul. Et alors ?**

**3) Kusuri signifie "drogue" en japonais. Il est de la famille Nohara, comme Rin. Si vous avez bien lu, vous aurez deviné pourquoi il s'appelle "drogue".**

**4) Yuzu est un prénom que j'ai piqué au manga Bleach, comme je n'avais pas d'idées. Je pense qu'elle va réapparaitre plus tard. **

**5) Ces quatres personnages sont des OC, alors merci de ne pas me les piquer.**

**6) Shinku Yuhi est le père de Kurenaï. **

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**


	22. Chapter 21 : Souvenirs, part 2

Shikaku soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Mais qui lui avait donné des élèves pareils ?

Ensui roupillait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre, tandis que Shisui, une sucette dans la bouche, lui dessinait des moustaches au feutre noir. Le pire dans tous ça ? Ils étaient censés être en plein entrainement !

Le chef du clan Nara passa une main sur son visage à la mine désespérée en regardant les deux genins. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait le plus la mort de Yûjin. Lui au moins, il était sérieux, contrairement aux deux autres. Presque trois années avaient passées depuis la mission tragique.

Ensui passait ses journées à se plaindre et à paresser. "Il fait trop chaud", "j'ai trop faim", "j'ai sommeil", "je veux rentrer chez moi, et gnagnagni et gnagnagna..." Les seules choses qui sortaient de la bouche de Shisui étaient des idioties, des blagues pourries ou des compliments aux jolies filles de son âge. Et dire qu'il était l'un des meilleurs éléments du clan Uchiha à seulement 10 ans.

Ensui se réveilla en sursaut, donnant un violent coup de tête à Shisui. Les deux gamins tombèrent en arrière pour se cogner la tête contre le sol. Shikaku commençait à avoir des envies suicidaires.

-Bon, les jeunes, est-ce qu'on peut être sérieux une minute ? dit-il, à bout de patience.

-Oh, ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver, râla Shisui.

-Si, justement. Comment voulez-vous progresser si vous... Hey, Ensui, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Le jeune Nara fit un sourire idiot et fit un petit "non". Ses moustaches lui donnaient vraiment l'air d'un imbécile.

-Par tous les Hokages, que vais-je faire de vous... Ecoutez : j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire.

-Ah oui ? firent ses deux élèves en chœur.

-Vous allez participer à l'Examen Chunin !

A sa grande surprise, les deux garçons ne sautèrent pas de joie.

-Ben quoi ? Vous êtes pas contents ?

Shisui se gratta la nuque.

-Ben, comment dire...

Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à hurler:

-CA FAIT TROIS ANS QU'ON ATTENT CA ! TROIS ANS !

Il sauta (enfin) de joie, prit Ensui par les mains et tenta de le faire tournoyer. Le pauvre garçon se prit l'arbre en plein ventre et s'écroula au sol.

-Oups, je crois qu'il est mort, murmura son ami.

Shikaku pensa sérieusement à sortir un kunaï et se l'enfoncer dans le ventre. Au lieu de ça, il sortit deux feuilles de sa pochette et les tendit à ses élèves.

-Voilà le formulaire d'inscription, à faire signer par l'Hokage dès qu'il sera rempli.

Il offrit un sourire aux deux garçons, et attendit le déclic. Ce dernier ne vint toujours pas au bout de cinq minutes

-Sensei, ça fait cinq minutes que vous nous regardez bizarrement. Vous allez bien ?

-Espèces d'idiots, grogna l'homme. Vous ne voyez donc pas le problème ?

Ensui se gratta le menton, puis finit par comprendre.

-Oh, il nous manque un troisième coéquipier !

Shisui lâcha un petit "ah" signifiant qu'il avait comprit.

-Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-J'ai eu une idée, mais elle ne va peut-être pas vous plaire, dit leur sensei. Voilà : nous allons demander à un autre genin de jouer le rôle de l'ami manquant.

-Où est le problème ?

-Euh, ben, je pensais faire ma proposition à Ren Hyuga.

L'Uchiha s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Il se tapota la poitrine et toussa très fort, puis reprit son souffle.

-Vous êtes pas bien, sensei ! Cette fille est un démon ! Elle est sympa, mais elle est folle !

-Mais nooon...

-Mais siiii !

-Peu importe, j'en ai déjà parlé à son sensei. Il reste encore à voir si elle va accepter.

Shisui fit mine de s'évanouir, en faisant de grands gestes théâtrales. Ensui s'assit brusquement sur lui, lui faisant cracher sa sucette. C'était décidé : Shikaku allait se jeter d'une falaise.

oOo

-Sensei, rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec ces imbéciles...

-Pour la dixième fois, Ren, range ce kunaï, je ne te laisserais pas les tuer. Et tu fais équipe avec eux parce que c'est la seule équipe de ta promotion qui n'est constituée que de deux membres.

-Oh, sensei, rendez-moi ce kunaï !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shinku-sensei, trainant une fillette par la peau du cou.

-Eh, regardez qui voilà, s'écria Shisui avec un sourire moqueur. Notre fameuse Ren !

-Les reines ne parlent pas avec les bouffons, répliqua la jeune fille avec un petit air supérieur. Et puis, il est nul ton jeu de mot.

-Qui a dit que tu en étais une ?

-Hum, les enfants, réprimanda le Quatrième Hokage. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer, d'accord ? Allez, donnez-moi ces formulaires que je puisse les signer.

Shikaku déposa trois feuilles sur le bureau, que Minato s'empressa de signer. Il confia les formulaires aux senseis et joignit ses mains à la hauteur de son visage.

-Vous irez les déposer ensemble à l'Académie, le 24 juillet. Comme vous le savez, l'examen aura lieu dans trois semaines. Vous affronterez, en groupe ou individuellement, d'autres équipes au cours de trois épreuves. Seulement, la nouveauté de cette année, c'est que les autres équipes ne viendront pas seulement de Konoha, mais de tout le continent !

Comme il s'y attendait, il fit face aux mines surprises des trois gamins.

-Les autres chefs de villages ninja et moi avons conclus un accord. A partir de maintenant, les Examens Chunin seront un moyen de renforcer l'alliance entre nos pays pour garantir une paix stable. Non seulement nous pourrons évaluer les forces et techniques des ninjas étrangers, mais en plus, nous pourrons sélectionner les grands talents et montrer aux autres ce que valent les ninjas de Konoha !

Il émit un petit rire.

-Ah, qu'est-ce que je suis intelligent.

Ensui et Shisui échangèrent un regard consterné. Ren bailla, donnant l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Shinku posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève et prit la parole avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

-Shisui, Ensui, Ren s'entrainera à vos côtés à partir de demain matin. J'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil.

-Je parie qu'elle ne peut pas même pas battre Ensui, sourit Shisui.

-Pardon ? s'écria la Hyuga. Tu me sous-estime ?

Elle tendit une main en direction du Yuhi.

-Sensei, mon kunaï, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. Il posa sa main dans celle de son élève et la traina dehors, faisant un signe de la main à son collègue.

-Pourquoi vous êtes aussi méchants avec elle ? demanda Shikaku.

-On est pas méchants, sensei. Et puis, je vous rappelle qu'elle m'a traité de bouffon.

-Moi, je l'aime bien, avoua Ensui.

Shisui haussa un sourcil. Le Nara rougit et s'expliqua :

-Non, je ne l'aime pas dans ce sens là. C'est juste qu'on est potes, tu comprends.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis le jour où elle a frappé Raido parce qu'il se moquait de moi.

Shisui soupira. Ensui n'allait surement pas très bien dans sa tête.

oOo

-Je me suis inscrit à l'Examen Chunin, annonça Ensui.

Yoshino pencha la tête sur le côté, étonnée.

-Ca alors, quel miracle. Et tu t'es décidé tout seul ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle continua en secouant son balai.

-Je te jure que si tu ne réussis pas cet examen, le jour de ton échec sera le dernier que tu passera sur Terre !

Ensui déglutit et acquiesça. Il allait réussir l'examen. Sa vie en dépendait.

-Vous êtes devenus si beaux et forts, mes enfants, lança son vieux père avant d'allumer la télévision.

Yoshino et Ensui échangèrent un regard confus et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

-Au fait, grande sœur, à quand le mariage avec Shikaku-sensei ?

Shikaku sortait depuis quelques mois avec la jeune femme, et Ensui n'attendait que le jour de leur union.

-Tu veux mourir plus tôt, c'est ça ? hurla sa sœur en rougissant furieusement. Viens ici !

oOo

-Je me suis inscrit à l'Examen Chunin, annonça Shisui.

Fuyumi poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur son fils pour l'enlacer.

-Oh mon chéri, je suis si fière de toi !

Shisui repoussa doucement sa mère en souriant. Celle-ci rit aux éclats et tenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le jeune garçon esquiva et s'enfuit en courant, sans toute fois faire trop de bruit, de peur de réveiller son grand-père qui dormait à l'étage. Il lui annoncerait la nouvelle à son réveil.

oOo

-Je me suis inscrite à l'Examen Chunin, annonça Ren.

Elle attendit une réaction de la part de ses parents. Sa mère haussa un sourcil, tandis que son père marmonnait un "c'est bien" en tournant une page de son journal. Natsu leva un pouce en souriant.

Ren lui envoya un regard noir. Elle attendait des encouragements de ses parents, pas de cette petite peste gâtée.

-Vous ne dîtes rien ? murmura-t-elle.

-Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose d'utile, répondit sa mère d'un ton sec. Maintenant, fais nous le plaisir de finir ton assiette en silence.

Déçue, Ren se mordit la lèvre et se leva. Elle débarrassa son assiette et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Prise d'un soudaine bouffée de rage, elle donna un coup de pied contre le mur, faisant trembler les meubles. Elle attrapa un oreiller et hurla dedans, jusqu'à ce que la colère disparaisse.

oOo

Le soleil tapait inhabituellement fort sur le terrain d'entrainement en cette fin d'après-midi. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement une impression due aux longues heures d'entrainements que les membres de l'équipe 2 avaient subies.

Allongés dans l'herbe, Shisui et Ensui reprenaient tranquillement leur souffle. Plus loin, à l'ombre d'un arbre, Ren pansait une égratinure sur son bras.

Shikaku, perché sur une branche, les observait avec consternation. Il leur avait fait faire une suite d'exercices pour tester les capacités de Ren. Puis il avait organisé des combats un contre un ou deux contre un pour les entrainer un peu. Résultat ? Ren, vexée d'avoir perdue contre Shisui et Ensui, était aller bouder dans un coin, non sans les avoir inondé d'une cascade d'insultes. Shinku l'avait prévenu : Ren avait la méchante habitude de trop se surestimer et d'oublier qu'elle avait des faiblesses. Cela était sûrement dû à l'éducation donnée par les membres de son illustre clan. La confiance en soi était une qualité indispensable pour un ninja, mais il y avait des limites.

Autre chose : la petite manquait sérieusement d'expérience aux combat. Ce n'était pas très étonnant : à peine promue genin, elle avait perdu ses deux coéquipiers. Son sensei était la seule personne avec laquelle elle s'était jamais entrainée. Ce dernier lui avait aussi parlé d'un oncle bienveillant qui lui apprenait les techniques héréditaires des Hyuga.

Il allait devoir s'occuper de son cas, et vite.

oOo

-Mon oncle ! Ma tante ! Désolée du retard, j'avais un entrainement et...

-Mademoiselle, veuillez sortir d'ici !

L'infirmière tenta d'attraper Ren, mais celle-ci se baissa à temps et la femme en uniforme blanc se prit le mur en pleine figure. Hizashi pouffa discrètement et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la soustraire aux griffes de l'infirmière furieuse.

-Laissez, je voudrais qu'elle reste ici.

-Mais monsieur, votre femme doit se reposer...

-J'ai dit : je voudrais qu'elle reste ici.

La femme lui lança un regard courroucé et sortit de la pièce en martelant le sol de ses talons. Ren s'approcha doucement du lit ou était allongée sa tante. Son regard se posa sur le petit paquet niché entre les bras de cette dernière. C'était son cousin. Un adorable bébé aux cheveux bruns.

-Il s'appelle Neji, dit Hizashi en le prenant pour le poser dans les bras de la jeune fille.

-Waouw, murmura Ren en berçant le petit corps endormi.

-Ren, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Oui, mon oncle ?

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne t'entrainerais plus.

Ren resta bouche bée un instant, puis cligna des yeux d'un air perdu.

-Euh, pardon ?

-J'ai décidé de me consacrer à l'éducation de mon fils. Je veux profiter du fait que je sois en vie pour lui apprendre tout ce que je sais et tout ce qu'il doit savoir. Je veux le voir grandir et être à ses côtés jusqu'au moment où il n'aura plus besoin de moi. Je suis désolé Ren. Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu dois savoir sur notre clan, tu dois te débrouiller à présent.

Ren se sentait trahie. Elle reposa délicatement le nouveau-né dans les bras de se mère avant de s'enfuir en courant. Si elle était restée une seconde de plus, elle aurait tué le bébé. Encore une fois, sa jalousie avait commencé à reprendre le dessus. Ce petit garnement lui volait l'affection de son oncle, comme sa sœur avait volé celle de ses parents.

* * *

**Salut salut ! Ici Miko, j'ai viré Ren un p'tit moment...**

**Je suis DESOLEE pour le retard de ce chapitre, vraiment vraiment désolée. Mais avec la rentrée et la maladie de la page blanche, je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite, donc le prochain chapitre sera peut-être en retard lui aussi ! En plus du reste, je travaille sur d'autres projets de fanfictions, et faut que je m'y mette si je veux les poster un jour...**

**Bon, d'accord, la fin de ce chapitre était nulle, mais je n'avais pas d'inspi pour une meilleure conclusion. J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plut, et que viendrez lire la suite quand elle sera postée !**

**N'hésitez pas à poster un review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de savoir si je dois changer des choses ou apporter des améliorations… Les reviews sont les seuls salaires des auteurs !**

**A bientôt, chers lecteurs !**


	23. Chapter 22 : Souvenirs, part 3

_**Hello ! Ici Ren Hyuga !**_

_**Vous allez bien ? J'espère que oui ! Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard ! Je vous laisse le lire, la note continue tout en bas !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

-Ren, aide-moi !

Une pierre énorme écrasa Kusuru avant que Ren n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille se mit à vomir. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Hari. Elle étouffa un cri : le crâne du garçon était à moitié ouvert, du sang coulait sur son visage et son cerveau sortait presque de sa tête.

-Tu es arrivée trop tard, murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il tenait dans ses bras le corps d'un nourisson.

-Tu n'a pas su nous protéger, souffla-t-il avant de laisser tomber le bébé dans un gouffre.

Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide, comme si un trou s'était ouvert sous elle.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !

Le visage en sueur, elle se redressa. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Ses joues étaient humides. Elle était assise sur le sol, sa couverture trainant à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle avait du tomber de son lit pendant son sommeil. Elle sentit une présence dans son dos. C'était sa soeur.

-Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu hurler et...

-Sors de ma chambre ! s'écria Ren d'un ton contrarié.

La fillette de 8 ans sortit en faisant la moue et claqua la porte derrière elle. Ren se leva et jeta sa couette sur son lit. Encore terrifiée par son songe, elle s'appuya contre le mur. Elle essuya les quelques larmes de frayeur qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle faisait le même cauchemar. Elle revoyait Kusuru se faire écraser, Hari lui montrer son ouverture au crâne et lui reprocher d'être arrivée en retard pour les sauver. Mais cette fois, le rêve était différent. Hari avait un bébé dans les bras. Et le visage du bébé, Ren l'avait clairement vu. Et cela la perturbait au plus haut point. Elle se posait trop de questions, et un affreux sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Bien décidée à trouver des réponses, elle s'habilla et sortit silencieusement de sa maison.

oOo

Un silence paisible régnait dans la demeure de Hizashi Hyuga. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et quelques rayons éclairaient la petite chambre. Dans le berceau qui trônait dans la pièce, un bébé ouvrait les yeux. Il papillonna des paupières, non habitué à la lumière. Il lutta garder les yeux grands ouverts. Au dessus de sa tête, quelques jouets se balançaient doucement. Une petite brise lui caressa le visage. Il avait chaud. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur rassurante de sa mère. Il renifla légèrement l'air, cherchant le parfum familier. Une ombre s'interposa entre lui et les rayons de soleil. Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

C'était une personne. Elle ressemblait un peu à sa maman, mais elle n'avait pas la même odeur. Elle se pencha vers lui, et une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus-verts lui chatouilla le visage. Elle plongea ses grands yeux blancs dans les siens, et il put y lire plusieurs émotions : de la haine, de la peine, de la curiosité, de l'horreur.

Un doigt s'enfonça dans sa joue droite. Puis deux mains se glissèrent dans son dos, et il se sentit décoller. L'inconnue le serra contre elle, tout en le regardant.

-Je ne devrais pas être là, murmura-t-elle d'une voix dure. Je devrais te détester très fort à cause de ce que tu m'as fait.

Elle se tut et regarda autour d'elle. Puis elle reposa son regard sur son visage.

-Mais mon ami m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je te protège. J'en ai pas envie. Je ne t'aime pas, sale morveux.

Elle fit une grimace qui lui fit peur.

-Non, ne pleure pas, il ne faut pas qu'on me voit ici.

Elle le berça doucement.

-Je crois que j'ai compris ce que mon ami voulait dire. Je ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Je me sens changée, tout à coup. Même si je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, je vais faire ce qu'il a dit et te protéger. Tu es d'accord ?

Il cligna des yeux pour montrer son accord. Elle était aussi jolie que sa mère, et sa présence le rassurait. Elle le reposa doucement dans son berceau. Elle fit un sourire, et murmura:

-Merci, Neji.

Puis elle disparut, et Neji sentait encore son odeur flotter dans l'air de la chambre.

oOo

Le soleil tapait inhabituellement fort sur le terrain d'entrainement, en cette fin d'après-midi. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement une impression dûe aux longues heures d'entrainement que les membres de l'équipe 2 avaient subies.

Allongés dans l'herbe, trempés de sueur et couverts d'égratignures, Ren, Shisui et Ensui observaient le ciel, respirant (haletant) difficilement.

Ensui était plus qu'épuisé. Sa semaine d'entrainement intensif tenait plus de la torture qu'autre chose. Il s'était découvert de nouvelles faiblesses, et il allait falloir les travailler s'il ne voulait pas que sa sœur le découpe en rondelles. Pour commencer, il allait parfaire sa manipulation de l'ombre, et apprendre la technique de l'étreinte mortelle. Ensuite, il travaillerait son endurance et peut-être son taïjutsu. Il fallait avouer qu'il était plus forts aux combats à distance.

Shisui était le moins abîmé des trois. C'était normal, il était beaucoup plus avantagé que les autres avec ses Sharingans, ses Kâtons et son Shunshin parfaits. S'il était habitué à battre Ensui en moins de cinq minutes, il ignorait que Ren était si coriace. Et puis, pour une fois, le Nara avait tenté de résister à ses attaques. Ca changeait du quotidien. Toutefois, il devait avouer que Ren le rattrapait presque niveau taijutsu. Il devait s'entrainer s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le dépasse.

Ren nageait littéralement dans sa sueur. Son ego était blessé : elle avait perdu contre l'Uchiha. Elle était en colère, mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas contre ses adversaires, mais contre elle-même. Elle s'en voulait de s'être crue capable de battre les deux autres juste parce qu'elle avait trop confiance en elle. S'entrainer à leurs côtés lui faisait comprendre des choses nouvelles, comme le fait qu'elle n'était pas au dessus de tout le monde juste parce qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi. Elle s'était fait la promesse de réussir un jour à battre Shisui et celle de piéger Ensui. Le premier était très fort au combat, et le deuxième faisait trop travailler ses neurones pour son plus grand malheur. Heureusement qu'elle assurait en taijutsu et en lancer de shurikens. Depuis sa révélation au sujet de Neji, elle se sentait plus sereine. Cela l'aidait beaucoup.

-Hey, les gars, appela Shisui.

-Hm ? murmura Ensui, trop fatigué pour prononcé un mot.

-On va le réussir, cet examen.

-Ouais, approuva Ren.

Shikaku les observait, fier. Eh ben voilà, la petite s'était vite integrée à l'équipe, et en moins de deux semaines.

* * *

_**Et comme promis, me revoilà ! Alors oui, ce chapitre était (très) court. Désolée ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine !**_


	24. Chapter 23 : Souvenirs, part 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**C'est Mikoto à l'appareil...**

**Oui je sais, je sais, je suis en retard… Je m'excuse ! Et pour ma défense, eh bien… euh… Bah… Enfin bref !**

**Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, qui sera, mes amis, le dernier de l'arc des souvenirs ! Je n'ai pas détaillé l'Examen Chunin, j'était à cours d'inspi et puis je n'avais pas que ça à faire ! Il faut que je fasse avancer l'histoire principale, il va se passer encore beaucoup de choses ! Sachez que j'éprouve beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, j'espère que vous en éprouverez autant en me lisant !**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me dire votre avis, ça m'est toujours utile et ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Entrez ! cria Minato.

La porte s'ouvrit. Deux garçons et une fille entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils devaient avoir 11 ans maximum, et leurs visages et leurs bras étaient recouverts de pansements. Il sourit. Les jeunes de Konoha s'étaient bien battus.

-Je vous félicite : vous avez réussi l'Examen Chunin.

Les trois enfants sourirent et se retinrent de crier leur joie. Minato les observa un moment, puis continua.

-Je suis particulièrement fier de votre équipe. C'est la seule dont tous les membres ont réussi. Bravo.

Il laissa un petit silence. En réalité, malgré son sourire bienveillant, il était épuisé. L'Examen avait été l'origine d'une tonne de paperasse, et la seule chose que désirait Minato était de rentrer chez lui et de rejoindre sa femme Kushina. Quoi que, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, cette dernière pouvait se montrer plus épuisante qu'une semaine entière à signer des dossiers.

-Vos compétences et vos talents ont fortement impressionnés les Kages des autres villages. Je dois avoué que j'ai été très surpris. Aussi, je vous encourage à faire des efforts et toujours travailler dur pour atteindre vos objectifs et vos rêves. Konoha peut être fière de sa jeunesse. Je vous remet donc avec beaucoup de joie vos uniformes Chunins ainsi que vos diplômes.

Il invita d'un geste de la main les trois ninjas à se servir sur son bureau. Il remarqua alors le symbole qui ornait la tenue du plus grand des deux garçons. Il grimaça intérieurement. Il respectait beaucoup les Uchiha, mais ces derniers temps, la tension entre leur clan et le reste du village augmentait fortement. C'en était désespérant. Il observa les deux autres. Les grands yeux blancs de la jeune fille témoignait de son appartenance au clan Hyuga, et l'autre gamin semblait être un Nara. C'était une équipe plutôt intéressante. Ils lui rappelaient un peu ses élèves, à lui. Une tristesse énorme l'envahit. Avant de replonger dans des souvenirs trop douloureux, il se leva et désigna la porte avec un sourire forcé.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

oOo

Lorsque Shisui sortit de la Tour de l'Hokage, il se fit plaquer au sol par une masse chaude et vivante : sa mère. Il rit aux éclats et repoussa doucement sa génitrice.

-M'man, tu me fous la honte, là...

Ensui, lui, sentit le regard aiguisé de sa sœur sur lui. Après quelques secondes d'effroi, il sentit son ainée le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Bravo, tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite.

Il esquissa un sourire en sentant le ventre rond de la jeune femme contre son dos. L'accouchement était pour bientôt. Il avait hâte d'être tonton.

Un sourire triste scotché au visage, Ren s'éclipsa discrètement. Personne n'était venu la féliciter. Elle s'y était attendue. Ses parents ne se déplaçaient jamais pour elle. Ils n'étaient même pas venus voir son combat. Son oncle était à présent trop occupé à élever Neji. Et Yugâo était partie en mission.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui souriait.

-Sensei ! s'écria-t-elle, surprise.

-Félicitation, Ren, murmura Shinku Yuhi en lui caressant affectueusement la tête.

"Au diable ma famille", se dit Ren. Son sensei était venu, lui. Et cela la rendait tellement heureuse.

oOo

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant, demanda Shikaku-sensei.

Ensui fit mine de réflechir.

-Mmmmh... Je vais tenter de devenir le meilleur oncle du monde. Et te forcer à épouser ma soeur.

Shikaku rougit légèrement et donna un claque sur la tête de son jeune futur beau-frère.

-Moi, je vais tout faire pour devenir junin ! s'écria Shisui. Et puis je vais m'entrainer plus souvent avec mon nouvel ami Itachi.

Son amie le fixait, rêveuse. Il dut la secouer pour lui rappeler que c'était à son tour de parler.

-J'imagine que je vais faire pareil, soupira Ren. Et puis, je vais reprendre les missions en binôme avec Shinku-sensei.

-Oh, c'est dommage, je m'étais presque habitué à ta présence, dit l'Uchiha.

Shisui lui fit un petit sourire qui la fit rosir. Elle fit la moue et partit sans dire aurevoir.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? demanda Ensui.

Shikaku soupira et sourit, amusé. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'avait Ren, mais ça, c'était un secret.

oOo

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Une brise fraiche soufflait doucement, faisant tourbillonner les feuilles mortes. Le village entier semblait baigner dans la lumière de la lune.

Ren frissonna. Elle avait oublié sa veste, et elle le regrettait un peu. Il faisait froid. Elle marcha un peu pour se réchauffer, et s'engagea dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.

Elle s'était encore disputée avec ses parents. Furieuse, elle était sortie en claquant la porte. Elle aurait voulu que son père la retienne. Mais il n'en avait rien fait.

Depuis le début de la soirée, Ren avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se passait des choses étranges autour d'elle. Comme si une présence maléfique la suivait. Sa conscience lui disait de rentrer chez elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Son cœur lui dictait de s'éloigner de sa demeure. Hésitant entre les deux, elle avait décidé d'aller se promener au centre-ville. Elle n'arrivait pas à donner un nom à cette ambiance angoissante.

Elle se demanda ce que Shisui pouvait bien être en train de faire. Rien que d'y penser, elle se sentit rougir. L'Uchiha lui faisait toujours cet effet. Et cela l'énervait. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas ressembler à ces autres cruches qui faisaient presque des malaises en le voyant. Il était beau, intelligent, fort, drôle et gentil. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'aimer. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Un drôle de bruit la tira de ses pensées. Cela ressemblait à un rugissement sourd, qui résonna dans l'espace quelques secondes. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Son sentiment d'angoisse s'accentua. Tout à coup, le bâtiment sur sa droite s'effondra. Elle fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter les débris qui tombaient dans sa direction, et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Une immense silhouette qui faisait obstacle aux rayons de la lune. Un pelage roux flamboyant. Des yeux rouges débordants de haine et de rage. Et surtout, neuf queues touffues qui s'agitaient en détruisant les maisons sur leurs passage.

Ren n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle se tenait la créature la plus terrifiante qu'elle n'ai jamais vue. Elle le reconnaissait facilement. A l'Académie, elle avait eu tout un cours sur les démons. Et c'était le plus connu et le plus terrible d'entre eux qui lui faisait face : Kyubi.

oOo

La pluie tombait abondement sur le cimetière, comme si le ciel pleurait aussi.

Des cris de nourrisson déchiraient le silence.

Ren frissonna. Sa robe noire ne couvrait pas entièrement ses jambes. A côté d'elle, sa sœur jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Ren riva son regard sur la stèle. Des dizaines de portraits avaient étés déposés dessus. Deux avaient étés mis en évidence. C'était les photographies de l'Hokage Quatrième et de son épouse Kushina. Ils étaient morts pour protéger le village, et surtout, pour protéger leur fils. Ce dernier était là, posé sous le regard de papier de ses parents. Il criait à pleins poumons. Il ne comprenait sûrement pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ignorait ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur de lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ren s'était mise à pleurer. Ce petit être si fragile, posé sur le sol froid, lui faisait tant de peine. Il allait vivre seul, grandir seul. Il allait être haï de tous toute sa vie. On ne devient pas réceptacle sans en subir les conséquences. Cela lui rappelait un peu son enfance à elle, quand ses parents la regardaient avec déception et qu'elle restait seule dans le parc. Elle ne voulait pas que ce petit subisse ces horreurs.

Il y avait autre chose qui la faisait sangloter. Un des portraits de ninjas morts lui était trop familier. C'était Shinku-sensei. Il était mort. Un Anbu avait retrouvé son corps enseveli sous les gravats. Sans coéquipiers, sans sensei, elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule.

oOo

Shisui était un peu anxieux. Le Troisième Hokage les avait convoqués, lui et son équipe, dans son bureau. Il en ignorait la cause.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Ren était déjà là. Elle avait le teint pâle et paraissait maigre et triste. Shisui avait appris la mort de son sensei. Il en était désolé. Il l'avait très peu croisée depuis l'Examen Chunin.

L'Hokage les salua, puis soupira.

-Shikaku, comme tu le sais, Ren Hyuga n'a plus d'équipe. Je me permet donc d'affirmer que c'est la fin de l'équipe 5. Etant donné qu'il te manque une personne dans ton équipe, j'ordonne le transfert de Ren dans l'équipe 2.

Shisui sursauta. Il s'était attendu à tous sauf à cela. Ren allait donc faire partie de son équipe. Il était plutôt heureux, il avait très envie de devenir ami avec elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air surprise. Il en déduit qu'elle avait été mise au courant plus tôt qu'eux.

-J'ai aussi une autre nouvelle. Durant l'attaque de Kyubi, on m'a dit que vous avez foncé tête baissée pour secourir des civils en difficulté. Vous avez sauvé des vies de votre propre chef. C'est une qualité que l'on ne peut que louer, venant de la part d'aussi jeunes personnes que vous. J'ai décidé de vous faire monter au grade de junin.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'Uchiha. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cette nouvelle ! Il était très heureux. Il devenait enfin un vrai ninja.


	25. Chapter 24 : Amour

Caché au fond d'un placard, Shisui comptait les secondes qui passaient. Il faisait tout noir, et un peu froid. Il frissonna. La température le dérangeait moins que le danger qui menaçait sa vie. Il était assis sur une chaussure et son derrière lui hurlait sa souffrance.

Un grincement de porte se fit entendre de l'autre côté du placard. Puis des bruits de pas retentirent.

-Shisui, où es-tu ? murmurra une voix effrayante.

L'Uchiha retint un couinement de terreur et se serra un peu plus contre le mur.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas joué à cache-cache...

Un filet de lumière pénétra dans le placard. Shisui fit face à un monstre aux yeux blancs et aux veines nettement visibles. Il faillit se faire pipi dessus.

"Dîtes à ma mère que je l'aimais" pensa-t-il, et il tenta d'imaginer un testament. Une main lui agrippa le col et le tira hors de la petite pièce de rangement. La créature qui l'observait de ses terribles pupilles devait avoir une force herculéenne : elle le soulevait d'une seule main, et préparait l'autre pour le frapper.

-Trouvé, fit-elle avec un sourire malsain.

-Euh... Yo ? tenta Shisui, dans l'espoir d'attirer sa sympathie.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet. La bête serra les doigts, recula son poing, et...

-Non, arrête ! hurla une voix désespérée derrière eux.

Shisui tourna un regard plein de gratitude vers son sauveur de dernière minute.

-Ne fait pas ça, reprit le nouveau venu.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherais ? demanda le monstre en desserrant légèrement sa prise.

-Fais-le pour moi !

Son agresseur lâcha Shisui, qui tomba lamentablement sur le sol. Il se frotta la nuque et lança un regard contrarié vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, les mains sur les hanches.

-T'es dérangée, toi, dit-il en se relevant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de nous faire ça, hein ? s'emporta Ren, car oui, c'était bien elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit l'Uchiha, une goutte de sueur coulant sur le front.

-Shisui... soupira Ensui.

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse où j't'en colle une, menaça Ren.

-D'accord, d'accord, fit Shisui en passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Euh, en fait, je me suis dit que ca serait cool si je devenais... Enfin, si j'étais gradé...

-Anbu ? compléta Ensui.

-Euh, ouais. Vous voyez, ça a toujours été mon rêve de devenir le meilleur ninja du village, alors...

-Alors tu trahis tes amis en rejoignant le groupe le plus fermé et le plus inaccessible du village ? s'énerva Ren en l'attrapant par le col et en collant presque leurs visages.

-Ce n'est pas une trahison ! Et puis, ça ne change rien à notre relation, non ?

Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Shisui déglutit. Il avait une magnifique vue sur les pupilles blanches de son amie.

-Si, ça change ! Yugâo est Anbu, tu crois que je la vois souvent ? Non ! C'est ça le problème ! On ne te verra plus !

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Shisui y lut beaucoup de colère et de peine. C'était un regard si intense qu'il regretta un instant son choix.

-Idiot, souffla-t-elle en le repoussant doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Ensui observait la scène, les mains dans les poches.

-Quelque chose à dire ? demanda amèrement Shisui.

-Pas spécialement, fit le Nara avec une grimace.

oOo

Cling cling, fit la cannette vide en rebondissant sur le sol.

Ren donna de nouveau un coup de pied dedans et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. A ses côtés, Ensui observait les nuages, les sourcils froncés.

-Idiot, idiot, idiot, murmurait la Hyuga.

Depuis environ une demi-heure, elle répétait en boucle le même mot, frappant rageusement dans tous les objets qui étaient à sa portée. Elle évacuait sa rage. Ensui avait bien vu qu'elle avait un peu pleuré, mais il n'osait rien dire. Il n'était pas suicidaire, non plus.

Il savait parfaitement que Ren était éprise de Shisui. Il avait eu des doutes auparavant. Un jour, il avait surpris Yugâo et Ren en pleine discussion sur le sujet, et ses doutes s'étaient confirmés. Ren était amoureuse de Shisui. Et ça ne datait pas d'hier, apparemment.

Il n'était pas spécialement jaloux. Il voyait bien que la jeune fille lui préférait l'Uchiha. Mais il n'éprouvait rien pour Ren. C'était son amie, sa coéquipière, un point c'est tout. Elle ajissait avec lui comme le ferait une soeur, ou une mère. Quand ils étaient petits, elle le défendait toujours quand on se moquait de lui. C'était de là qu'était née leur amitié. Ce qui le rendait triste, c'était plutôt la vérité à laquelle devrait se confronter la kunoichi. Ca risquait de lui faire mal. Très mal.

De son côté, Ensui avait déjà été amoureux. Comme quasiment tous les garçons de sa génération, il avait été attiré par Yusu, une camarade de l'Académie aux longues boucles bleues. Il avait rencontré de très jolies filles durant des missions. Rien de très concluant. Son dernier coup de cœur avait été une kunoichi du village de Kiri. Il s'étaient rencontrés pendant l'Examen Chunin, et il ne l'avait jamais revue. Elle s'appelait Ruka. Quelques fois, il repensait à son gentil sourire et ses grand yeux chocolat. Il aurait bien aimé trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, comme ses amis.

Ren s'était arrêtée de jurer. Ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle. Les Hyuga possédaient de très jolies maisons en pierre blanches, avec des petits jardins et des cours pour les entrainements. Elle avait de la chance de vivre là.

Ensui ne l'avait jamais entendue se plaindre de sa famille, mais il devinait que ça n'allait pas très bien. Elle ne parlait jamais ni de sa sœur, ni de ses parents. Shikaku lui avait appris que les Hyuga étaient divisés en deux branches, la Sôke et la Bunke. Ren faisait partie de la deuxième. Son front était constamment caché par des bandages, comme la plupart de ses congénères. Alors il se doutait bien que les relations dans ce clan n'étaient pas des meilleures.

-Bon, ben je te laisse, dit Ren en posant une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, puis disparut dans la jolie demeure. Tout au fond de lui, Ensui se dit que l'amour était une chose bien cruelle.

oOo

-Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout, il m'aime... Il m'aime !

Yugâo soupira et jeta la fleur dénuée de pétales au sol. Ce jeu était débile. Comme si les fleurs avaient le pouvoir de deviner les sentiments...

Elle était en mission de rang A, comme d'habitude. Ses coéquipiers s'étaient accordés une petite pause dans une prairie. Assise un peu à l'écart, Yugâo faisait passer le temps.

Cela devait faire cinq mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'élu de son cœur. Hayate Gekko, ninja de classe supérieure, spécialiste en kenjutsu. Elle savait tout de lui, de son plat favori à la couleur de la peinture des murs de ses toilettes. Comme quoi, avoir accès aux dossiers les plus secrets du village pouvait s'avérer utile.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés une chaude journée d'été, sur un terrain d'entrainement. Yugâo s'exerçait à l'art de l'épée. Elle avait du mal à maitriser une parade. Hayate l'avait surprise. Il lui avait donné la technique pour maitriser le mouvement à la perfection. Puis il était partit comme un voleur, emportant une partie de son cœur avec lui.

Ils s'étaient revus plus tard. En mission, ou dans le village. Il la saluait toujours avec un petit sourire, et elle répondait en rougissant. Chaque petit signe échangé avec lui était comme un trésor précieux dont seuls eux détenaient la clé. Seulement, pour en révéler le magnifique contenu, il fallait ouvrir le coffre. A deux.

Elle soupira de nouveau. La marguerite blanche qui se balançait à quelques centimètres de son pied semblait la narguer. Cédant à la tentation, elle la cueillit et caressa délicatement les pétales immaculés. Puis, sans aucune pitié pour la pauvre plante, elle se mit à les arracher un à un.

-Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout...

oOo

-S'il me donne une rose blanche, c'est qu'il m'aime encore... chantonnait Ren, assise sur le rebord de sa chambre.

C'était une comptine que toutes les filles du village connaissaient. Une chanson qui parlait d'amour, de fleurs et de ninjas. Un bon vieux classique. Ren l'adorait. C'était très cliché, mais elle l'adorait quand même.

Elle pensait à Shisui. Son ami, son camarade, son coéquipier. Si seulement il pouvait être plus. Elle en rêvait. Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur.

Tout lui plaisait chez lui : son humour lourd et ses sourires agaçants, ses boucles sombres et ses yeux rieurs, ses cernes profondes et sa bonne humeur. Mais en était-il de même dans l'autre sens ? Non. Sûrement pas.

Elle n'osait pas lui dire. Si elle se prenait un râteau, ce serait l'humiliation totale. Et Ren était persuadée de s'en prendre un. C'était évident qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Ren n'était pas belle. Charmante, peut-être, mais pas belle. Elle n'avait pas les traits fins de Yûgao, ou les beaux cheveux de Yusu. Elle n'avait aucune chance sur ce critère.

Mais elle était belle à l'intérieur, et elle en était convaincue. Bon, d'accord, elle n'était pas la gentillesse ou la douceur incarnée. Mais elle avait ses qualités. Elle était franche, simple, drôle. Elle savait être sérieuse quand c'était nécessaire et aurait pû donner sa vie pour protéger les gens qu'elle aimait.

Franchement, Shisui cherchait trop loin. La fille parfaite se trouvait là, proche de lui. Il était grand temps qu'il s'en rende compte.

-S'il m'offre une pervenche, c'est qu'il a un coeur d'or...


	26. Chapter 25: Le bouquet de lotus

Shisui se promenait tranquillement dans le village de Konoha. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, annonçant un bel après-midi.

Deux ans avaient passés. Deux longues années de missions, de travail et de boulot. Ren et Ensui en avaient bavés. Surtout depuis que Shisui avait quitté l'équipe. Leur ami ne les voyait que rarement, lorsqu'il revenait de mission ou prenait du repos. Malgré les obstacles que la vie avaient placés devant eux, ils avaient gardés une très bonne amitié.

N'empêche, ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Il avait toujours cette impression de les avoir trahis. C'était assez embêtant.

Il fût tiré de ces pensées par une silhouette familière qu'il aperçut au bout de la rue. C'était Ren. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle l'appela puis se mit à courir dans sa direction.

"Je vais lui faire une farce." pensa-t-il en ricanant.

Il sauta sur le toit le plus proche, et attendit qu'elle arrive à l'endroit ou il se tenait deux secondes plus tôt. Alors qu'elle le cherchait du regard, il sauta sur elle en hurlant

"BOUH !"

Mal lui en pris. A peine avait-il eu le temps de cligner des yeux que Shisui se retrouva à terre, la tête dans la poussière. Ren avait cette habitude de faire des prises qui auraient rendues jaloux Gaï Maïto en personne. Il se releva et s'époussetant.

Ren avait changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussés de quelques centimètres. Son visage avait gagné plus de maturité, bien que niveau mental, il n'y avait eu aucune évolution. Elle était plus grande, aussi. Elle portait un grand bouquet de lotus dans les bras.

-Oh, Shisui ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Oh, princesse ! imita-t-il avant de se prendre un coup qui faillit lui déboiter l'épaule.

Il avait tellement prit l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi qu'il ne l'appelait plus par son prénom.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, dit son amie en reprenant sa marche.

Il lui emboita le pas.

-Où est-ce que tu vas avec tes jolies fleurs ? Tu as un petit ami ?

-Non, idiot, répondit la Hyuga en rosissant. C'est pour mon cousin qui est à l'hôpital. Il s'est ouvert le crâne, cet imbécile.

Shisui sourit au surnom qu'elle lui avait attribué. Ren surnommait tous les gens qu'elle aimait "idiot", "imbécile" ou "abruti".

-Ah, quelle chance, il doit être la seule personne avec laquelle tu fais preuve de gentillesse.

-N'importe quoi, soupira Ren.

-Prouve-le.

-Idiot.

-Tu n'es pas une vraie fille, c'est impossible.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Très sérieux.

Ren ne répondit pas. Elle continuait de marcher en regardant droit devant elle.

-Je pensais que tu avais plus de répartie que ça. Tu me déçois, princesse.

Elle ne releva pas.

-Princesse ?

-Tiens, fit enfin la jeune femme en lui tendant son bouquet de fleurs.

-Pourquoi tu me le donne ? demanda l'Uchiha, perplexe.

-Parce que je suis gentille...murmura Ren en fuyant son regard.

-Ah bon ?

-Et parce que je t'aime, idiot ! hurla-t-elle en lui balançant le bouquet dans la figure.

Shisui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol tout en jurant (les fleurs, ça fait mal). Il regarda son amie, bouche bée. Son visage avait pris une teinte rouge peu naturelle, et presque inquiétante. Avec un temps de retard, il percuta les paroles de Ren.

-Euh... Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

Ren lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre et s'enfuit en courant. Se tenant l'estomac à deux mains, Shisui s'effondra théâtralement sur le sol.

oOo

Shisui tentait désespérément de dormir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouvait son lit trop dur et son oreiller trop moelleux. En plus, le bruit provenant des pierres lancées contre sa fenêtre dérageaient son sommeil inexistant.

Exaspéré, il se leva et ouvrit grand la fenêtre. Un caillou le frappa en plein front.

-Touché ! fit une voix.

Il se pencha et aperçut, postée devant sa maison, une jeune femme en robe de chambre. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? Tu es venue me chanter la sérénade ?

-Non. Je viens reprendre mes fleurs.

-Je les garde.

-Elles sont pour mon cousin !

-Fallait pas me les donner.

-Fais attention, j'ai encore des cailloux en réserve !

-Mon estomac te fait la tête !

-J'm'en fous de ton estomac, rends-moi mes fleurs ou je monte !

-Tiens, dit-il en lui jetant son bouquet dans la tête. Maintenant, on est quitte sur ce point là.

Ren prit les lotus dans ses bras, comme si c'était un précieux trésor. Elles étaient toujours aussi belles et blanches.

-Rentre chez toi, il fait tard, conseilla Shisui, accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre.

-Me suis disputée avec mes parents, grogna Ren.

-Encore ? Bon sang, tu ne fais que ça. Allez, laisse-moi dormir et retourne chez toi.

-D'accord.

Shisui sursauta. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle lui obéisse.

-Bonne nuit, dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de main.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Shisui avant de fermer les volets.

Ren s'en alla. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le quartier des Uchiha, quand un doute la prit. Elle observa attentivement son bouquet et compta les fleurs.

-Il en manque une, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la maison de Shisui. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, et elle rentra le cœur léger. De son côté, Shisui trouva enfin le sommeil.

* * *

**Hallo ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, très court, mais que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ! Alors oui, j'ai sauté deux années entre celui-là et le précédent, mais je dois faire avancer mon histoire, car beaucoup d'aventures attendent Ren ! Et hélas, on se rapproche de plus en plus de l'événement le plus important de la fanfic... Je vais éviter de vous en dire plus !**

**En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis en grand manque ces derniers temps... Je vous répondrais en message privé, c'est promis !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et à la prochaine !**


	27. Chapter 26 : Natsu

Ren nettoyait tranquillement ses armes lorsque trois coups furent frappés à sa porte. Elle releva la tête, surprise. Elle posa ses fidèles machettes sur son lit et cria "Entrez !". La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant passer une personne bien connue.

-Natsu ?

L'adolescente se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle avait une drôle de lueur au fond du regard, mélange de détermination et de tristesse.

-J'ai une nouvelle très importante à t'annoncer. Mais je t'en prie, ne me coupe pas la parole. Je sais que tu vas t'énerver, mais il faudra me laisser finir.

Ren fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Natsu semblait inhabituellement sérieuse et décidée.

-Mère avait tenté de t'en informer hier, mais tu as refusé de l'écouter. Comme tu le sais, la fille cadette de maitre Hiashi va sur ses six mois. Elle va avoir besoin d'une nourrice.

-Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me couper. Ce bébé a donc besoin d'une personne qui la protégera et fera son éducation, comme Kô fait celle de princesse Hinata. Notre chef de clan cherche la personne parfaite pour occuper ce rôle. Et il a porté son choix sur l'une de nous deux. Moi, en particulier.

Ren ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Il pense que je suis la plus qualifiée pour le faire. Si j'accepte, je laisserais tomber ma vie de ninja et me tournerait entièrement vers l'éducation de princesse Hanabi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Natsu, souffla Ren en choisissant bien ses mots. Choisir d'être un ninja, c'est faire le choix de ne jamais être libre. Ta vie ne t'appartient pas. Elle appartient à l'Hokage, au village. C'est comme ça. Mais choisir de servir la branche principale, ça, c'est encore pire. L'oiseau vit mieux dans la volière que dans la cage, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mais l'oiseau n'est-il pas mieux nourrit et protégé dans une cage ? demanda Natsu en croisant les bras. C'est notre destinée, grande sœur. Nous sommes nées pour protéger les enfants de la Soke. Je suis prête à accomplir mon destin.

-Mais, et ta vie de ninja ?

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je n'ai jamais voulu être un ninja.

Ren était perdue. Elle ne savait que dire.

-Tu sais, grande sœur, je ne serais pas toujours là, à essayer de t'impressionner ou de te prouver que je vaut la peine d'être encouragée. J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses. Mon choix est fait. Je vais prendre cette place.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis, si tu ne me laisse pas le choix ? souffla Ren, déboussolée.

L'assurance de sa cadette l'avait laissée perplexe. Et triste. Et fière.

-Je veux que tu saches que peu importe quel genre d'oiseau tu es. Un canari idiot, un moineau insouciant, une colombe prétentieuse, on s'en fiche. Tu es un oiseau, Ren, et ta cage est déjà fermée à clé.

Natsu recula de trois pas, puis sortit de la chambre. Son ainée resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Elle venait de prendre conscience que sa sœur avait évolué. Elle était passé de la petite fille naïve à l'adolescente déterminée. Aveuglée par la jalousie et la rancune, Ren n'avait pas remarqué à quel point sa cadette avait grandit. Elle le découvrait. Une vague de regret l'envahit.

Elle avait tenté de faire de Natsu un ninja, comme elle. Elle lui créait des défis à relever, des obstacles impossibles à franchir, pour se prouver à elle même qu'elle valait mieux que cette petite peste qui lui volait la vedette, et qu'on disait plus intéressante qu'elle. Mais Natsu n'avait jamais voulu être un shinobi. Elle voulait juste être Natsu.

"Tu as changé", pensa Ren en essuyant la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

oOo

-Ma chérie, tu n'as rien oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

Natsu sourit et repoussa sa mère.

-T'inquiètes maman, je gère.

Elle boucla sa dernière valise et la rangea sous son lit. Elle attendit que sa mère sorte, puis s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit. Le drap sentait bon le propre. Il portait l'odeur du départ.

Enfin, elle allait quitter cette maison. Elle ne s'y était jamais sentie bien. Ses parents se disputaient entre eux, se disputaient avec Ren, et Ren se disputait avec elle. Natsu avait l'impression que tout le monde se disputait avec tout le monde. Si elle n'avait jamais fait sa crise, son ainée l'avait faite. Et les choses étaient devenues pires. Natsu n'en pouvait plus.

Elle blâmait ses parents, car tout était de leur faute. Ils les avaient enfermées, sa sœur et elle, dans une maison de poupée. Ils faisaient comme si tout allait bien. Mais tout allait mal. Ils se comportaient mal avec Ren. Ce n'était pas bien. Ren avait été traumatisée à un très jeune âge par la mort de ses coéquipiers, elle avait besoin d'amour et de réconfort. Elle n'en avait jamais reçu. C'est ce qui l'avait montée contre sa petite sœur. Natsu avait mal au cœur à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait des compliments. "Complimentez ma grande sœur !" avait-elle envie d'hurler. "Regardez-là ! Elle ne demande que ça !"

Natsu admirait Ren. Elle était si forte, si intéressante. Elle était drôle, aussi. Et attentionnée. Elle avait de supers amis. Elle était puissante. Elle avait confiance en elle-même. Si seulement elle avait été plus gentille avec elle. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Natsu si tout cela était arrivé.

De toute manière, il était trop tard. Natsu allait partir. Elle espérait au moins que Ren viendrait lui dire aurevoir.

oOo

-Je suis la pire sœur du monde, sanglotait Ren.

Shisui faisait de son mieux pour la réconforter. Il l'avait trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt, assise seule sur un banc. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et lui avait tout raconté en pleurant, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

-Je suis minable ! s'écria-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche, avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Shisui ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être qu'il faisait mieux de se taire.

Alors que son amie inondait son T-shirt, il pensa à autre chose. En particulier à son plan. Plan qu'il avait prit du temps à élaborer. Grâce à lui, il allait sauver son clan. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il fallait qu'il réussisse. L'avenir du village en dépendait. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Itachi. Après en avoir finit avec Ren, bien entendu.

Quand Ren se calma enfin, ils se levèrent.

-Je te raccompagne, déclara Shisui en lui prenant la main.

Les joues de Ren prirent une teinte rouge, et elle lui offrit un petit sourire. Ils marchèrent ainsi, jusqu'à la demeure de la Hyuga, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi pour oublier la gêne. Shisui avait bien conscience qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple.

"Peut-être qu'on l'est vraiment", pensa-t-il un instant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison de Ren. La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle se sépara de lui et posa une main sur la porte, prête à l'ouvrir. Mais elle semblait hésiter.

-Shisui ?

-Hm ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ceux de Ren étaient encore un peu gonflés. Ses pupilles blanches brillaient comme deux petites lunes. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse, Shisui unit leurs lèvres. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Il repensa à la jolie fleur de lotus, qui occupait à présent un petit vase sur son bureau.

-Hum, bonne nuit, princesse, balbutia-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Idiot, murmura Ren en se tournant vers sa porte.

Un sourire béat ornant son visage, elle rentra dans sa maison. Elle croisa Natsu dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Elle arborait un sourire malicieux, remplit de sous-entendus. Ren rougit, et passa sans la regarder. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, puis se retourna.

-Je suis désolée, Natsu. Pour tout.

Avant de voir la réaction de sa soeur, elle s'enferma à double-tour dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous a plût ? Oui ? Non ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les commentaires !**


	28. Chapter 27 : Mort

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Shisui recula. Il ne fit qu'un pas - un tout petit pas. Il se sentit basculer en arrière. L'instant qui précédait sa rapide descente vers la mort lui semblait durer une éternité. Le visage d'Itachi lui vint à l'esprit. Ses yeux noirs, ses cernes qui s'étendaient en dessous, et cette mine trop mature pour un enfant de 12 ans. Dès le premier instant ou il l'avait rencontré, il avait su qu'il était exceptionnel. Qu'il était l'avenir du clan Uchiha. Oui, Itachi, ce petit garçon qui semblait porter le monde entier sur ses épaules, était l'avenir du monde des shinobis. Shisui n'en doutait pas. Il regrettait de ne plus avoir d'yeux pour observer une dernière fois le visage de son ami.

Le vent claqua violemment dans son dos. Ca y est, sa chute mortelle avait commencée. Il devina aisément qu'Itachi tenterait de le rattraper.

-Si tu es mon ami, ne me retiens pas, dit-il d'une voix douce mais determinée.

Il n'y avait plus d'avenir pour lui. Il sentait le poison gagner un à un ses organes vitaux. Dans quelques instants, son corps aurait disparu. Autant mourir en se rendant utile. Même si cela était cruel, il espérait qu'Itachi se rende responsable de sa mort. Ainsi, il réveillerait le Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Shisui ! hurla la voix désespéré d'Itachi.

Mais Shisui n'écoutait plus. Il se concentra sur les battements de son cœur. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux. Il se revit, petit, jouant sur les genoux de son grand-père, sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère. Que pensaient-ils de lui ? Etaient-ils fiers ? Il espérait que oui. Il espérait qu'Ensui et Ren ne lui en voudraient pas trop, et qu'ils seraient heureux. Avec une pointe d'amertume, il se dit qu'il avait eu l'histoire d'amour la plus courte de sa vie.

Il entendit les clapotis de l'eau à quelques mètres sous lui. Quelques gouttes vinrent éclabousser ses vêtements.

"Eh bien, mon Shisui, tu as eu une belle vie" se dit-il ironiquement, avant le choc brutal contre la surface limpide de la rivière.

Il ne sentait plus ses membres. L'eau s'infiltra par toutes ses cavités. Bizarrement, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Juste un apaisant soulagement, et une sensation de repos infini. Le souffle lui manqua, et sans se départir une seconde de son sourire, il pensa "C'est finit, mon vieux."

oOo

Ensui et tous ses amis et camarades s'étaient réunis, dans le terrain d'entrainement le plus éloigné du village. Tous étaient au courant pour la nouvelle. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs. Yugâo et Yusu sanglotaient doucement, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Tokuma regardait fixement le sol, les poings serrés. Tsubaki se mordillait la lèvre, les yeux larmoyants. Tonbo reniflait bruyamment. Iruka arrachait des touffes d'herbe et les lançait dans le vide. Yugâo venait de leur apprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'avait su de l'Hokage.

"Shisui est mort" s'était-elle écriée en éclatant en sanglots.

Après cela, elle leur avait donné tous les détails qu'elle savait. Shisui s'était suicidé en se jetant dans la rivière qui bordait le village. Une note avait été retrouvée sur sa table de chevet.

Il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était arrivé comme ça, d'un coup. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Un mélange de rage, de tristesse et de déception gonflait son coeur.

Tremblant d'émotion, il tourna son regard vers sa coéquipière. Ren s'était effondrée dans les bras de son cousin, au bord de l'évanouissement. Chaque larme qui coulait sur son visage était un pincement de cœur pour Ensui. Jamais, depuis le jour de la mort de ses coéquipiers, il ne l'avait vue pleurer ainsi. Des hoquets s'échappaient de ses lèvres, et ses épaules se secouaient au rythme de ses pleurs. Tokuma la serrait contre lui, lui caressait le dos et les cheveux.

Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Ensui se le demandait bien. Trois jours auparavant, Ren lui annonçait qu'elle avait fait sa déclaration à Shisui, et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il en avait été très heureux. Il avait toujours pensé que Shisui en aimait une autre, mais il s'était trompé. Ren et lui s'étaient bien trouvés. Comment cette relation avait pu s'effondrer en l'espace de quelques jours ?

Il avait mal. Très mal. Shisui était son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés tous petits, dans le parc du village. Ils avaient joués au ballon, à chat, à cache-cache ensemble. Shisui avait été son premier ami. Quand ils avaient perdu Yujin, ils avaient été là, l'un pour l'autre, pour se soutenir. Ils avaient accueilli une fille dans leur équipe, et l'avaient intégrée dans cette profonde amitié qui les liait.

Il était extrêmement en colère contre l'Uchiha. Pourquoi s'était-il suicidé ? Il avait lui-même mit fin à ces jours ! Qui l'aurait crû ? Shisui, si rieur, si joyeux, s'était jeté de son propre chef dans une rivière, parce qu'il ne supportait plus ses missions. C'est ce qui était écrit dans le mot qu'il avait laissé. C'était impensable. C'était lâche. Ensui lui en voulait énormément. Une part de lui voulait le haïr, pour avoir été un lâche, pour avoir fait couler les larmes de Ren, pour l'avoir abandonné lui. Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas. Il ne comprenait pas.

Finalement, ses amis commencèrent à se disperser. Yugâo serra Ren très fort dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers lui. "Pardon" murmura-t-elle avant de s'en aller. Tokuma proposa de raccompagner sa cousine, mais celle-ci refusa. Elle abandonna le Hyuga et rejoignit Ensui. Il ne restait qu'eux deux dans le terrain d'entrainement.

Il plongea son regard dans les pupilles blanches de son amie. Ses yeux avaient l'air vides, hagards, perdus. Et il savait que les siens aussi. Sans un mot, elle noua ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle lui transmettait une sorte de message, qui disait "Vas-y, lâche toi, il n'y a que toi et moi." Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Ensui éclata en sanglots. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Ren et lui rendit son étreinte. Les deux coéquipiers ainsi, pleurant l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parût une éternité, Ren se sépara d'Ensui. Elle essuya ses larmes du dos de sa main, puis la tendit à Ensui.

-Viens, on rentre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Le Nara prit sans hésiter la main légèrement humide. Les deux amis s'en allèrent, main dans la main, partageant la même douleur et la même tristesse.


	29. Chapter 28 : Le villageois

**Euh... Bonjour ?**

**Oui, je sais, je sais, le dernier chapitre vous a déçus... Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle à Masashi Kishimoto !**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vous spoile sur les chapitres suivants : une nouvelle histoire d'amour va naitre !**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

* * *

Ren attendait dans le couloir, se triturant les mains. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un ninja. La jeune fille entra dans le bureau et se posta devant l'Hokage.

-Oh, bonjour, Ren.

-Maitre Hokage, répondit-elle.

-Je t'ai appelée pour te donner une mission. Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas bien difficile, c'est juste pour te changer un peu les idées…

Il farfouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un Bingo Book des nukenins. Il l'ouvrit à une page et pointa du doigt la photo qui s'étendait sur la moitié de la page.

-C'est un ninja déserteur de Kiri. Il a été aperçu aux abords du village, à l'Est, par des villageois. Je voudrais que tu enquêtes là-dessus. Dès que tu trouves quelque chose, préviens-moi.

-Bien, dit Ren en rangeant le livre dans sa poche.

L'Hokage poussa un léger soupir. La voix de la jeune femme avait quelque chose de… vide. Ce n'était plus ce timbre joyeux et espiègle qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre.

-La semaine prochaine, une délégation de Kiri viendra au village pour signer un accord. Ensui et toi êtes chargés de les accueillir. Fait lui passer l'information si tu le croises.

Ren s'inclina rapidement et sortit en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Hiruzen soupira de nouveau. Il espérait que la kunoichi irait mieux un jour.

oOo

-Désolé, je n'ai rien vu !

La porte claqua aussitôt. Ren soupira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. C'était le septième villageois qui disait n'avoir rien vu. Elle savait qu'ils détestaient les ninjas, mais à ce point…

Elle passa donc à la maison suivante, sans grand espoir. Son poing s'abattit sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur le visage d'un jeune homme. Il n'osait pas montrer plus que son visage, comme si Ren allait le manger.

-Bonjour. C'est pour ?

-Bonjour, monsieur. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

-Euh...

L'homme regarda derrière lui, et Ren entendit les cris d'un bébé.

-Entrez, dit l'homme en s'écartant un peu. Installez-vous dans le salon, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Ren s'essuya les pieds à l'entrée et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon. La maison était assez petite à l'intérieur, peu meublée et un peu désordonnée. Son hôte revint avec deux tasses de thé.

-Alors, ces questions ?

Ren regarda la tasse qu'il lui offrait. D'habitude, elle aurait accepté avec joie, mais là, bizarrement, l'odeur sucrée du liquide chaud l'écœurait. Elle refusa poliment.

-Auriez-vous aperçu un homme étrange, ces derniers jours.

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir.

-Non, je ne crois pas… Attendez, si, avant-hier, j'ai vu quelqu'un passer devant la maison, mais je n'ai pas vu son visage.

-Comment était-il habillé ?

-Euh, il portait un ensemble bleu et de grandes bottes noires.

-Vers où allait-il ?

-Vers le Nord-Est, je crois.

-Autre chose ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Bien.

Ren se leva. Une photo attira son œil, posée sur la table du salon.

-C'est votre femme ? demanda la Hyuga en pointant du doigt le cadre qui représentait une mariée en robe blanche.

-Oui, répondit l'hôte d'un ton amer.

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle est morte.

Ren caressa la photographie du doigt. La femme était vraiment belle.

-Oh, désolée. Si ce n'est indiscret, comment cela est-il arrivé ?

L'homme serra les poings. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ren en eut presque peur.

-Elle a été accusée d'avoir livré des informations à des ennemis. Les vôtres l'on tuée sans aucune pitié, alors qu'elle avait un fils qui l'attendait à la maison.

"Les vôtres" désignait les ninjas. La kunoichi avait déjà entendu parlé de cette affaire. L'homme ne savait sûrement pas qu'à cause de son épouse, deux équipes de ninjas avaient disparu quelques part dans le pays des Nuages.

-Vous, les shinobis, vous n'avez aucune pitié. Aucun sentiment. C'est à croire que vous n'êtes plus des humains, mais des machines à tuer.

Ren tenta de ne pas le montrer, mais les paroles du villageois la blessèrent. Ces pauvres gens ne se rendaient pas compte de ce que faisaient les ninjas pour eux, pour le village. Tous ce qu'ils savaient faire, c'était se cacher dans leurs maisons et se plaindre lorsqu'il leur arrivait quelque mésaventure. Il avait perdu sa femme ? Ren avait perdu ses amis, son sensei, son oncle. Et d'autres avaient perdu plus encore. Ce pauvre Kakashi, par exemple, qui avait vu son père et ses camarades mourir. Ou Iruka, à qui Kyubi avait prit ses parents. De quoi se plaignait-il ? Sa femme avait mérité de mourir. Alors que ses amis, non. Une énorme vague de tristesse s'abattit sur son cœur. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle ne ressentait rien lorsqu'elle tuait des gens, ou en voyait d'autres mourir ? Était-ce vraiment ce que les citoyens de Konoha pensaient de ceux qui risquaient leurs vies pour les protéger ?

Elle lança un regard noir à l'homme, qui comprit qu'il avait été trop loin. Il tremblait, craignant sûrement que Ren ne s'attaque à lui. La jeune femme sortit calmement de la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se calmer. Elle s'assit à même le sol et sortit son Bingo Book à la page du nukenin qu'elle recherchait. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement la feuille, cherchant des informations utiles. Un paragraphe attira son attention.

"Ce nukenin maitrise parfaitement les techniques Suiton. Techniques repérées : clônage aqueux ; barrière d'eau ; grande cataracte ; camouflage dans l'eau."

Ren réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le ninja venait de Kiri, ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'il réussisse à maitriser l'eau à la perfection. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le villageois lui avait révélé qu'il se dirigeait vers le Nord-Est. Au Nord-Est, il y avait une branche de la rivière Naka. Le déserteur avait peut-être pu se fondre dans l'eau grâce à la technique de camouflage.

Elle se leva d'un coup et se mit à courir en direction de la rivière.

-Byakugan ! s'écria-t-elle tout en courant.

Le chakra afflua vers ses yeux, et sa vision se fit plus nette et plus étendue. Bientôt, elle arriva à la rivière. Elle s'agenouilla près de la berge et observa les lieux. Elle mit tous ses sens en alerte pour être plus efficace.

Quelques animaux inoffensifs s'agitaient dans les buissons. Une odeur d'humidité et de mousse chatouillait ses narines. Les clapotis de la rivière se mêlaient aux chants des oiseaux. Deux poissons sautèrent hors de l'eau, avant d'y replonger. Ren remarqua que les ondes créées par leur saut étaient légèrement perturbées. Se concentrant sur l'eau, elle distingua des traces de chakra. Restant sur ses gardes, elle marcha à pas de loup sur la surface de l'eau. Elle posa ses doigts sur les restes de chakra qu'elle avait décelés.

Grâce à ses capacités sensorielles, elle perçut le même chakra à quelques kilomètres. L'ennemi était sortit du périmètre de Konoha, et semblait se diriger vers le village Shukuba.

Elle sentit un mouvement sur sa droite. Elle lança vivement un kunai dans cette direction. Il n'y avait rien. Elle désactiva son Byakugan et fit quelques pas sur l'eau. Quelques ondes s'émanaient de derrière un rocher. Elle contourna la pierre et se pencha. Entre quelques roseaux, une bande de tissu était accrochée. Ren la tira délicatement et la souleva à la hauteur de son visage. C'était un bandeau frontal. Aux insignes de Konoha.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle reconnut la petite déchirure sur le tissu, à quelques centimètres de la plaque de fer. C'était elle qui l'avait faite, lors d'un combat contre le possesseur du bandeau. Ce dernier n'était autre que Shisui Uchiha.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, tandis qu'elle rangeait l'objet dans sa poche. Non, même après quelques semaines après les funérailles du jeune homme, elle ne s'en était pas remis. Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux et partit en direction du Bureau de l'Hokage. Elle ne devait pas oublier sa mission du moment. Elle chassa Shisui de son esprit et se concentra sur les informations qu'elle venait de découvrir.


	30. Chapter 29 : Ruka, part 1

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Oui, ce chapitre est très en avance. Mais j'avais trop d'inspiration et pas assez de patience !**

**Comme promis, ici commence une histoire d'amour ! Je tiens à préciser que Ruka est un personnage originel de Naruto.**

**Bonne lecture, et laissez des reviews !**

* * *

Ensui s'était levé tôt -pour une fois- en vue de passer une bonne journée. Il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout à ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête.

Il s'était habillé, avait mangé un peu, puis s'était brossé les dents. Il avait dit aurevoir à son père, pincé la joue de Shikamaru, fait un signe à Shikaku et esquivé une casserole lancée par Yoshino. Une matinée ordinaire, en somme.

Les mains dans les poches, il était allé rejoindre Ren aux Portes du village. La jeune femme l'avait frappé pour lui dire bonjour, prétextant qu'il était en retard. Ils s'étaient chamaillés, jusqu'à ce qu'un ninja vienne leur dire de se la fermer un peu. C'est donc en silence qu'ils avaient continué de se fusiller du regard.

Puis on leur avait annoncé que les ninjas de Kiri arrivaient, et qu'ils devaient se tenir prêts. Quelques minutes plus tard apparaissait le convoi du Pays de l'Eau.

En tête, l'ambassadeur, un grand homme aux cheveux bleus et à l'œil bandé. Derrière lui venaient deux ninjas, sûrement pour assurer sa sécurité.

Les trois shinobis de Kiri s'étaient faits fouillés, pour vérifier qu'ils ne comptaient pas faire exploser Konoha. Finalement, ils avaient eu l'autorisation de passer.

Ren et Ensui leur avaient donc servis de guide jusqu'à la Tour de l'Hokage. Alors que l'ambassadeur demandait à parler en privé à l'Hokage, ce dernier ordonna à ses jounins de s'occuper des deux autres.

Ensui ne les avait pas vraiment regardés. Il faisait sa mission, point. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient en tête à tête, il s'était mit à les détailler.

L'un des deux était un garçon, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il avait des yeux verts perçants et un nez retroussé. Toute fois, il avait l'air assez sympathique.

L'autre était une fille. Une jeune fille, peut-être de leur âge. Elle avait les cheveux bruns courts, avec une frange épaisse. Elle avait un gentil sourire, et de grands yeux chocolat. Son visage lui était familier. Trop familier. Son cœur avait raté un battement lorsqu'il s'était rappelé de son prénom.

-Ruka ?

oOo

Lorsque le garçon se mit à la reluquer, Ruka hésita à le frapper. Ne voulant pas faire de scandale en pays étranger, elle le reluqua en retour.

Il avait de petits yeux bruns, qui semblaient sonder l'âme de ceux qui se noyaient dedans. Son visage était assez mature, et quelques poils commençaient à pousser sur son menton. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, formant une sorte de pétard au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était sûre de le connaitre.

-Ruka ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh, Ensui ? demanda-t-elle en se rappelant soudain de son prénom.

Ils rougirent tous les deux, et Ruka détourna son regard. C'était trop embarrassant. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait peur qu'il sorte de sa poitrine.

Un silence gênant s'installa sur le groupe de ninja. Ensui la dévisageait toujours, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Kiri, son coéquipier, les regardait à tour de rôle, donnant l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis. Quand à la jeune femme de Konoha, elle fixait Ensui d'un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Finalement, cette dernière attrapa Ensui par l'oreille et le tira vers elle, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Eh, reprends-toi, abruti. Je sais pas ce que cette fille t'a fait, mais arrête de la mater, tu sais, y'a qu'avec mon Byakugan que tu pourrais y voir quelque chose.

Ensui devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible, et marmonna quelque chose en se dégageant de la prise de son amie. Ruka fronça les sourcils. Cette fille avait bien dit "Byakugan" ? Son maitre Ao avait un Byakugan. Il l'avait pris à un vieux ninja de Konoha qu'il avait tué. Et si cette kunoichi appartenait au clan de ce dernier ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Kiri en croisant les bras.

La ninja de Konoha sembla réfléchir un instant, et afficha un sourire carnassier.

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler des sources thermales de Konoha ?

oOo

Ren était diabolique. Sadique. Et elle le savait.

Elle n'avait pas choisit les thermes pas hasard. Elle savait qu'ainsi, elle pourrait parler à Ruka en tête-à-tête.

Ensui croyait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son petit-manège ? Raté. Elle y voyait clair comme dans de l'eau de roche. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette Ruka, ni ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, et elle comptait le découvrir.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Ruka et l'entraina avec elle, en directions des sources thermales.

-Tu verras, nos thermes sont géniales ! Vous avez de la chance d'être tombés sur nous. Passer à Konoha sans aller aux thermes, c'est du pur gâchis.

Les garçons et les filles se séparèrent devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Ren tira Ruka d'une poigne ferme, au cas ou elle voudrait s'échapper.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se prélassaient tranquillement dans l'eau chaude.

-Tu avais raison, ces thermes sont bien, murmura Ruka en fermant les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur.

-Oui, j'y viens tous les week-end. Enfin, quand j'ai le temps.

Ren sourit et poussa un soupir. Il était temps de passez à l'action.

-Tu as de très beaux yeux. Tu dois avoir une tonne de prétendants.

Ruka rosit et rouvrit les yeux. La Hyuga ne mentait même pas : les pupilles de la kunoichi de Kiri étaient magnifiques, bien que d'une couleur ordinaire.

-Oh, pas tant que ça, tu sais.

-Tu en es sûre ? Pourtant, mon ami semble être tombé sous le charme. Pour votre première rencontre, c'est allé vite...

-Oh, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se voit...

Ruka se raidit, se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'elle avait commise. Ren ricana intérieurement. "Trop tard, chérie, tu es prise au piège !" jubila-t-elle silencieusement.

-Ah oui ? C'était quand alors, la première fois ?

Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, Ruka soupira.

-C'était i ou 7 ans, avoua-t-elle. A l'Examen Chuunin.

-Non, c'est vrai ?

-Mmh. Mon équipe m'avait envoyée chercher du bois pour la nuit, et je suis tombée sur lui, alors qu'il était seul.

Ren s'en rappelait très bien. Elle avait forcé le Nara à aller ramasser des branches, et avait menacé Shisui de le brûler vif s'il n'allait pas chercher de l'eau. A 11 ans, elle avait déjà l'étoffe d'un dictateur.

-Au lieu de m'attaquer, il m'a aidée à chercher du bois. Nous avons parlé de tout et n'importe quoi, et je crois que... J'ai... j'ai eu le coup de foudre...

-Ha, c'est beau l'amour, laissa échapper Ren.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. Continue, s'il-te-plait.

-D'accord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui ai fait confiance tout de suite. Je lui ai raconté d'où je venais, qui j'étais, etc... Il a fait de même. A la fin, lorsque nous devions nous quitter, j'ai voulu l'embrasser sur la joue. Mais il avait tourné la tête au mauvais moment et...

Trop gênée, et rouge comme une tomate, la kunoichi ne termina pas sa phrase. "Pas grave, j'ai tout compris" pensa Ren avec un sourire.

-Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux. Vous formeriez un beau couple.

Ruka secoua la tête en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau.

-Impossible. Ca fait si longtemps, il doit être passé à autre chose...

-Pas du tout ! s'esclaffa Ren. Ah, Ensui, trouver une petite-amie ? Ouh la bonne blague !

Un groupe de femmes se retournèrent dans leur direction, regardant Ren comme si elle était possédée.

-Crois-moi, c'est pas ce flemmard de Nara qui se trouverait une fille !

-Pourtant, il t'as toi, laissa échapper Ruka.

Ren décela une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

-Ah, mais non, Ensui et moi, on est amis, rien de plus !

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Ensui est mon frère de cœur. Et puis, j'aime... quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle détourna le regard. Ruka sortit doucement de l'eau.

-Je pense qu'on devrait partir, maintenant, ou Ao va être en colère.

Ren aquiesca et la suivit hors du bain.


	31. Chapter 30 : Ruka, part 2

-Les filles, vous avez enfin finit !

Ensui courut vers les deux jeunes filles qui sortaient du bâtiment. Toutes les deux riaient, et Ensui se dit tout de suite qu'il était mal. Si Ren tentait de se mêler de sa vie amoureuse, s'en était finit de sa réputation.

-Désolée, on a prit du temps, dit Ruka en rosissant.

Ensui la trouva mignonne. Puis il se gifla mentalement. Kiri, qui l'avait docilement suivit jusqu'alors, prit Ruka par le bras.

-On doit retourner à la Tour de l'Hokage, ou Ao sera furieux !

Ren posa ses mains sur ses manches.

-Hey, on se calme, on va vous y emmener. Essayez juste de vous faire discret sur le chemin.

Et elle partit devant, obligeant les autres à la suivre.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en discutant, un ninja passa et les interpella.

-Hey Hyuga, t'aurais pas vu Genma?

-Non, Yamashiro, par contre, je crois qu'Anko te cherche.

-Argh, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore, celle-là...

Le ninja s'éloigna et ils reprirent tranquillement leur marche.

Les doutes de Ruka se confirmèrent : Ren appartenait bien au clan des possesseurs de Byakugan. Elle se demanda si la Hyuga se fâcherait si elle savait que leur maitre avait volé un œil à l'un des siens. Elle se demandait aussi quel était le véritable pouvoir des Byakugans. Elle avait entendu dire qu'ils permettaient de voir à travers les objets.

Hésitant un peu, elle s'approcha de Ren et lui demanda timidement :

-Tu possède le Byakugan ?

Ren eut l'air surprise.

-Oui. Je suis une Hyuga. Le Byakugan est un kekkei gekkai de notre clan.

Ruka hocha la tête. Dans son pays, les ninjas possédant des techniques héréditaires étaient persécutés. Konoha était l'un des seuls villages au monde à les accepter avec leurs pouvoirs. A Kiri, les choses s'étaient un peu calmées depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir du Cinquième Mizukage Mei Terumi, qui elle même possédait plusieurs kekkei gekkai.

-Y'a-t-il d'autres clans avec de telles capacités à Konoha ?

-Oui, répondit Ren avec un air de professeur. Il y en a beaucoup. Les Uchiha, par exemple, qui sont redoutés dans tout le monde ninja. Ils possèdent le Sharingan, une pupille qui leur permet de prédire les mouvements de l'adversaire et de créer des genjutsus. Il y a aussi les Inuzuka et les Aburame, qui développent des capacités animales. Sinon, les autres familles se transmettent surtout des tecniques secrètes. Comme le clan Sarutobi, ou le clan Yamanaka. Ensui, qui fait partie du clan Nara, connait quelques techniques secrètes de sa famille. Et puis...

Elle s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais dit-moi, pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement ? Ne me dis pas que tu essaye de me soutirer des informations confidentielles sur mon village ?

-Non ! s'écria Ruka en rosissant.

-J'espère que tu ne mens pas, parce que si Konoha se fait envahir par Kiri par ma faute, je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

-Je ne dirais rien, je te le promet !

Derrière elles, Ensui soupira. Il étaient arrivés à la Tour au bon moment, pile à l'instant ou Ao sortait du Bureau de l'Hokage.

Ruka et Kiri s'inclinèrent pour les remercier de la balade. Il vit Ren chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Ruka, qui rougit instantanément. Un peu triste à l'idée de quitter une nouvelle fois la jolie brune, il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et se retourna.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras. Il eut à peine le temps de lancer un regard à la kunoichi de Kiri que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur battre plus fort. Après quelques secondes, il répondit à son baiser.

Ils se séparèrent, souriant comme des idiots, puis Ruka retourna aux côtés de son maitre qui n'avait heureusement rien vu. Ensui posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, n'y croyant toujours pas. Une voix vint alors chuchoter à son oreille.

-Oh, quel romantisme...

Il sursauta violemment et se tourna vers Ren, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Ren l'interrompit en secouant la main.

-Tu me remerciera plus tard, abruti. En attendant, ferme la bouche, tu risque d'avaler une mouche.

Elle s'éloigna en riant, fière d'elle. Ensui sourit. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas qu'elle s'en soit mêlée. Ren était vraiment une amie en or.

oOo

-Sinon, je t'ai déjà raconté comment grand-père était mort ?

Ren secoua la tête, tandis que Tokuma piochait un biscuit dans la boite que sa cousine avait achetée avant de lui rendre visite.

Elle n'avait vu son grand-père que trois fois dans sa vie, et il ne lui manquait pas. Elle se rappelait à peine de son visage rouge et rêche, couvert d'une petite barbe blanche et d'épais sourcils gris. Lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans, on lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. La nouvelle ne l'avait pas spécialement attristée.

-Il a été envoyé en mission de repérage à la frontière de Kiri. Une équipe de ninjas lui est tombée dessus. Ses camarades revenus du combat racontent qu'il s'était battu comme un lion, le vieux bougre, malgré son âge. L'un des adversaire a réussi à l'immobiliser, et lui a arraché un œil. Grand-père s'est alors planté un kunaï dans le cœur, pour éviter qu'il ne prenne l'autre.

En effet, le seau qui couvrait le front des Hyuga faisait que si son possesseur trouvait la mort, ses yeux se scellaient et s'auto-détruisaient. Le Byakugan était un dojutsu très bien gardé.

-On raconte que le ninja de Kiri s'est fait transplanté l'œil de grand-père et qu'il possède à présent le Byakugan. On l'appelle Ao de Kiri.

Ren faillit recracher son jus de fruit. Dire qu'elle avait été si proche de l'œil de son grand-père pendant une journée entière ! Décidément, le monde était petit.


	32. Chapter 31 : Le clan Uchiha

Ren se réveilla en sueur, après un énième cauchemar. Ils étaient de plus en plus réguliers depuis quelques temps. Elle en devenait insomniaque. Tremblante, elle se leva de son lit et passa la tête par la fenêtra. Une légère brise vint rafraichir son visage, la faisant soupirer d'aise.

La lune était pleine, et ses rayons éclairaient faiblement le village de Konoha. La Hyuga observa le paysage sombre, essayant de ne plus penser à ses cauchemars. Elle était habituée, à présent. Depuis "ce jour-là", elle en faisait presque toutes les nuits. Etrangement, elle dormait mieux depuis la mort de Shisui. Mais elle continuait à avoir des rêves effrayants et des visions de son passé.

Elle respira un grand coup, et fût surprise. Une drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air. Une odeur de sang. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle devait avoir rêvé. Pourtant, l'odeur était toujours présente.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle activa son Byakugan et parcourut du regard les alentours de la maison. Il n'y avait personne, à part deux ou trois hommes qui marchaient silencieusement dans les rues. Rien de très alarmant.

Elle referma la fenêtre et s'assit dans son lit. Pourquoi avait-elle un si mauvais pressentiment ? Et d'où venait cette étrange odeur de sang ? Elle enfila des chaussons et sortit de sa chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes.

La porte de la chambre de ses parents s'ouvrit sur le visage ensommeillé de sa mère.

-Ton père est rentré ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit sèchement Ren.

L'adulte grogna et retourna dans sa chambre. Ren fit un tour aux toilettes pour soulager une envie pressante, puis retourna dans sa chambre.

L'odeur métallique était de plus en plus lourde. Ren plissa le nez et se recoucha dans son lit. Elle espérait qu'il ne se passait rien de grave. Elle s'endormit.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Ren se leva tôt, réveillée par des bruits de porte. Son père était rentré à 6 heures du matin.

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Ses parents parlaient dans la cuisine. Ren entra discrètement et se cacha derrière un meuble. Trop occupés par leur conversation, ses géniteurs ne la virent même pas.

-Tu ne devinera jamais ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! disait son père d'un ton grave.

-Ne te fais pas prier, dis-moi !

-Ca c'est produit dans le quartier des Uchiha...

-Les Uchiha ? Ce clan n'apporte décidément que des problèmes...

-Eh bien maintenant, il n'en apportera plus aucun !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ses membres ont tous été assassinés !

-Quoi ? hurla sa mère.

Ren retint un hoquet horrifié. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ?

-Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?

-L'un des leurs !

-Non, ne me dis pas que...

-Itachi Uchiha !

-Impossible !

Cette fois, ce fût Ren qui laissa échapper un cri. Ses parents se tournèrent vers elle, la remarquant enfin. Elle rougit. Mais la surprise prit le dessus sur la gêne d'avoir été découverte.

-Il n'a que 13 ans ! Comment aurait-il pût faire une chose pareille à son âge ?

-Ce qui est sûr, rétorqua sa mère en plissant les yeux, c'est qu'il est bien plus fort que toi à son âge.

Sa fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Vexée et blessée, elle croisa les bras. Comme d'habitude, son père ne fit rien pour prendre sa défense.

-Ce matin, continua ce dernier, j'ai soigné le seul survivant du clan Uchiha : le petit Sasuke.

-Mais, c'est le petit frère d'Itachi ? s'étonna son épouse.

-Oui, c'est plutôt étrange qu'il l'ai laissé en vie. Le gamin était blessé à l'épaule et a sûrement été victime d'un genjutsu, mais il s'en est bien sortit.

-Oh, quelle tragédie !

Ren quitta la pièce, choquée. C'était donc de là que venait l'odeur de sang de la nuit dernière.

Comment Itachi avait-il pût faire une chose pareille ? Elle avait déjà parlé à l'adolescent deux ou trois fois. Il lui avait paru comme un très gentil garçon, poli et très intelligent. Pas le genre à se laisser influencer. Et puis surtout, c'était le meilleur ami de Shisui. Ren se rappelait que son ami faisait confiance à leur cadet. Il parlait souvent de lui comme d'un ninja exceptionnel, prêt à tout pour le village.

En pensant à Shisui, Ren se rendit tout à coup compte de quelque chose. Fuyumi Uchiha était probablement morte aussi. C'était la mère de son défunt coéquipier. Elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais elles avaient pleuré ensemble le jour de l'enterrement.

Elle s'habilla rapidement d'une jupe et d'un haut léger et sortit pour constater les faits d'elle-même.

Elle courut à toute vitesse dans les rues encore désertes, et arriva rapidement à l'entrée du quartier ou vivait le clan Uchiha.

Les portes étaient barrées de bandes jaunes, interdisant l'accès au quartier. Ren regarda avec tristesse les grands symboles peints en rouge et blanc sur le mur. Était-ce ainsi que devait disparaitre le noble clan Uchiha ?

Ren s'approcha un peu plus du porche. Elle regarda à travers les bandes. Bien que l'endroit avait été nettoyé, des taches rouges étaient encore visibles sur le sol. Quelques vitres étaient brisées, et des débris de verre jonchaient le sol. C'était un véritable carnage. Elle se recula et détourna le regard, ne supportant pas une telle vision d'horreur.

Ren se promit d'aller acheter des fleurs dès qu'elle en aurait le temps, afin de les déposer sur les tombes de son ami et de sa famille.


	33. Chapter 32 : La demande de l'Hokage

**Euh... Bonjour ?**

**Oui, je sais, je suis en retard… Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je n'ai pas eu les temps ces dernières semaines, mais maintenant, je suis là ! Les prochains chapitres sortiront très bientôt !**

**Je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans les mois qui suivirent la tragédie du clan Uchiha, Ren ne connût aucun vrai changement dans sa vie. Tous ses jours se ressemblaient : elles les passaient soit en mission, soit en entrainement. Elle tentait de s'améliorer en vue de passer l'examen des Jonin spécialisés. Ses domaines étaient le combat rapproché et le pistage. Le village avait besoin de ces compétences.

Ensui et elle se voyaient de plus en plus rarement, et c'était pire avec Yugâo. Plus ils grandissaient, plus les missions s'enchainaient. Mais quand ils en avaient le temps, tous les trois allaient se balader dans le village pour s'échanger les dernières nouvelles.

Chaque semaine, au retour d'une mission, Ren passait au cimetière pour poser des fleurs sur la tombe de Shisui. Même si elle avait moins de mal à venir au cimetière, une vague de tristesse la prenait souvent quand elle restait trop longtemps devant la pierre tombale. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle reste des heures et des heures à méditer sur place. Elle posait aussi des fleurs sur les tombes de Shinku-sensei, Hari et Kusuru, ses anciens coéquipiers.

Sa vie sentimentale n'avançait pas vraiment. A 22 ans, elle était beaucoup plus attirante qu'à 17, et avait reçu pas mal d'invitations en rencard. Elle n'en avait accepté que deux, venant de Genma. Il semblait être son prétendant le plus acharné. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il arrête de lui envoyer des fleurs (et de l'harceler, accessoirement).

Sur le plan de la vie sociale, elle s'était faite pas mal d'amis. Lors d'une mission, elle avait fait de Kurenaï, la fille de son premier sensei, une véritable amie. Elle s'entendait mieux avec Yusu et Tsubaki, deux filles de son âge dont elle n'était pas très proche.

En parlant de sensei, le sien était resté le même : flemmard et énervant. L'âge n'arrangeait rien, et il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne frapper à sa porte au milieu de la nuit parce que sa femme l'avait mis dehors pour le punir. Selon son humeur, Ren lui claquait la porte au nez ou lui indiquait le chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

Elle avait à présent sa propre maison, qu'elle avait acheté avec ses économies. Elle avait souhaité s'éloigner de ses parents au plus vite, et son obtention de la majorité avait été une bonne raison de partir.

Ren ne voyait pas souvent Natsu. Elles se croisaient par hasard dans la demeure du chef du clan, quand l'ainée faisait un rapport à maitre Hiashi et que sa cadette courrait après la turbulente Hanabi. Elles s'échangeaient un petit sourire gêné, n'osant se parler. Le souvenir de toutes ces années à s'ignorer était encore présent.  
Neji avait beaucoup grandit, et Ren pouvait se vanter de lui avoir appris une bonne partie de ses techniques. Le petit garçon était devenu un adolescent doué et arrogant, caractère qui amusait beaucoup sa cousine ; elle ne ratait aucune occasion de le remettre à sa place avec humour, mais il ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur. Il faisait partie d'une équipe de genin, avec Gaï Maito comme sensei. Ren l'avait déjà surpris s'entrainer à des Jutsu qu'il n'était pas censé connaitre, et cela la rendait très fière à chaque fois. Elle prévoyait de lui proposer d'emménager chez elle, car il vivait chez maitre Hiashi depuis la mort de ses deux parents.

Ce jour-là, Ren se rendait au Bureau de l'Hokage. Elle priait pour ne pas croiser Genma. Elle avait un peu marre de lui mettre des râteaux. La chance ne devait pas lui sourire parce qu'il fût la première personne qu'elle vit en entrant dans la Tour.

-Hey, Ren ! Toujours aussi jolie, à ce que je vois… Tu n'as pas répondu à mon invitation de la semaine dernière !

-Oups, j'ai dû oublier.

-Dommage, j'aurais pensé qu'une balade dans la Forêt Interdite aurait été amusante.

Elle essaya de le contourner pour passer, mais il lui bloqua le passage.

-Pousse-toi, Genma, j'ai des choses à faire.

-Pas avant que tu ais entendu ce que j'ai à te dire. Ce te dirait de venir avec moi aux feux d'artifices de ce week-end ?

-J'y réfléchirais. Pourquoi tu n'invites pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Argh, mais laisse-moi passer !

-C'est avec toi que je veux y aller, insista le ninja. Allez, dis oui !

Ren soupira et le bouscula pour passer.

-Je t'attendrais devant le parc ! s'écria Genma.

Ren nota l'information quelque part dans son cerveau et toqua à la porte du Bureau. Elle entra et referma soigneusement derrière elle.

-Bonjour, maitre Hokage.

-Bonjour, Ren. Tu as croisé Genma dans le couloir ? Je l'ai entendu crier.

Ren rougit et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde soit au courant de sa vie sentimentale ?

-On peut changer de sujet, s'il-vous-plait ?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr. J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais venir Tokubetsu Jônin.

-En effet.

-Je te propose autre chose : voudrais-tu être en charge d'une équipe ?

Ren sursauta et s'étouffa avec sa salive. Après une violente quinte de toux, elle se reprit.

-Une… une équipe ? Mais, je ne suis pas douée avec les enfants !

-Mais si, voyons. Tokuma m'a raconté que tu t'occupais de Neji.

Ren nota dans un coin de sa tête de frapper Tokuma la prochaine fois qu'il raconterait sa vie à quelqu'un.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop…

-Ça te dirait d'essayer ? Je t'ai prévu un programme pour la semaine. Tu t'occuperas de quatre équipes, sous la surveillance de leurs sensei. Comme ça, tu pourras faire ton choix.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous me laissez le choix.

-Nous sommes en manque de sensei, dit l'Hokage. Je voudrais que tu en sois une. Tu me parait douée avec les enfants, et tes connaissances et ton expérience te permettraient de former de bons ninjas.

Ren se pinça les lèvres, et finit par acquiescer.

-J'imagine que ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer. Quand est-ce que je commence ?

-Demain ! Je t'ai choisit des équipes avec lesquelles tu es familière. Tu devrais vite t'adapter.

-Hey, mais je ne suis familière à aucune équipe ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez raconter ?

-Tu verras bien, fit l'Hokage d'un air mystérieux.

Ren haussa les épaules.

-Vous êtes pire que Shikaku-sensei. L'âge ne vous réussit pas… Est-ce qu'on vous avait déjà dit que vous faisiez plus que votre âge ? Là tout de suite, je vous donnerais un siècle environ. Peut-être même plus…

-Dehors ! hurla Sarutobi.

La Hyuga s'enfuit en riant, évitant un ou deux projectiles lancés par le vieil homme. Une fois en sécurité dans le couloir, elle se hâta de sortir du bâtiment, espérant ne pas croiser Genma à nouveau.


	34. Chapter 35 : L'équipe Asuma

**Bonjour !**

**Encore une fois, j'ai du retard... Mon ordi a littéralement pété un plomb, c'est pour ça...**

**J'espère quand même que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Les enfants, je vous présente Ren, dit Asuma Elle va assister à notre entrainement aujourd'hui ! Ren, voici Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru.

-Bonjour ! s'écria Chôji, le garçon qui mangeait des chips depuis l'arrivée de Ren.

-Enchantée, fit la seule fille de l'équipe.

-Salut, grommela Shikamaru.

Ses coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui avec de grands yeux, étonnés par tant de familiarité.

-C'est l'amie de mon oncle, expliqua-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

Ren sourit. Cette équipe semblait assez intéressante. Le trio Ino-Shika-Cho avait été rendu célèbre par l'équipe de Shikaku-sensei, qui était tout à fait exceptionnelle si on oubliait les longues soirées qu'elle passait au bar, complètement saoule. Elle allait bien s'amuser. Elle avait hâte de commencer.

-On va commencer par s'échauffer un peu. Ça vous dit, quelques combats à trois contre un ?

-Flemme, marmonna Shikamaru.

Ren ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne digérait jamais le culot du sale môme.

-Comment ça, flemme ?! s'écria-t-elle en l'attrapant par l'oreille.

-Hé, mais lâche-moi ! J'ai pas envie de m'entraîner avec une psychopathe comme toi !

-Tu me cherches, sale gosse ?

-Femme galère !

-Calmez-vous, voyons, tenta de s'interposer Asuma.

-Pour la peine, tu vas me faire cent pompes sans pause, et tout de suite !

-Jamais de la vie !

-Ren, Shikamaru, voyons…

-Obéis, ou je dis à ta mère où tu étais avant-hier matin.

Shikamaru déglutit, et ne tarda pas à faire son choix. Il s'aplatit au sol et commença ses pompes. Ren sourit, satisfaite. Asuma, dépité, alluma une cigarette. Les deux autres regardaient Ren avec beaucoup d'admiration.

-T'as vu ça, Chôji ? souffla Ino en clignant des yeux.

-Shikamaru fait des pompes, murmura l'Akimichi en laissant presque tomber son paquet de chips.

-Ça commence bien, soupira Ren. Bon, alors, vous deux, dîtes-moi ce que vous savez faire.

La blonde s'écria qu'elle voulait commencer. En sautillant sur place, elle expliqua :

-Moi, je sais déjà faire la technique de la Transposition ! Je connais par cœur toutes les plantes nocives à la santé ! Je suis forte en ninjutsu !

Ren l'écouta attentivement, puis se tourna vers Chôji. Celui-ci était trop occupé à manger, alors son sensei répondit à sa place.

-Il maîtrise la technique du Décuplement Partiel. Il est plutôt fort en taijutsu, et sa force nous est souvent utile.

Ren hocha la tête, retenant les nouvelles informations. Elle se tourna vers Shikamaru, qui en était à sa douzième pompe.

-Et toi, le flemmard ? A part te plaindre, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

-Dormir, manger et sécher les cours, répondit-il en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Ren se retint de le frapper. Si elle le tuait, elle aurait l'Hokage et Yoshino sur le dos pour le restant de ses jours. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le força à se lever.

-C'est bon, treize pompes te suffiront pour aujourd'hui. On va s'entraîner un peu ensemble. J'espère que vous avez de l'endurance, parce que je n'ai aucune pitié…

Les trois enfants déglutirent devant l'air machiavélique de la jônin. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être si cruelle…

oOo

Si, elle pouvait l'être. Shikamaru et Asuma les avaient prévenus, pourtant. Ino inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ses vêtements étaient tellement imbibés de sueur qu'ils lui collaient à la peau. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi Shikamaru surnommait Ren « la-femme-galère-bien-trop-galère ». Comment était-il possible de gagner 92 combats de suite sans même paraître essoufflée ?

La Yamanaka enviait sérieusement la jônin. Quel était son secret ? Et pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi belle après presque une centaine de duels ? Si un garçon passait par-là, Ino en mourrait de honte. L'élastique censé retenir ses cheveux avait mystérieusement disparu, et ses mèches blondes salies par la terre allaient chacune dans un sens différent. Sa jupe était déchirée, ses bandages se décrochaient à moitié, et son père l'aurait sûrement reniée en la voyant ainsi.

-Et de 100 ! fit Ren quelques mètres plus loin, tout en enfonçant la tête de Shikamaru dans un arbre.

Ino soupira. Ren avait dit qu'au bout de cent victoires, elle arrêterait la torture physique. Asuma fumait un peu plus loin. Chôji semblait faire l'autruche, le corps à moitié enseveli dans le sol. Ino avait de la chance. Par solidarité féminine, Ren ne lui avait pas enfoncé la tête dans quoi que ce soit. Elle l'avait juste ligotée en position du cochon pendu à une branche. Si Sasuke la voyait comme ça, elle pouvait dire au revoir à son avenir. Elle n'aurait jamais de mari, d'enfants, de vie. Sakura-grand-front se moquerait d'elle jusque dans l'au-delà.

-On peut faire une pause, fit Asuma en venant enfin à leur rescousse.

Il décrocha Ino de sa branche et creusa pour déterrer Chôji. De son côté, Ren tentait de sortir la tête de Shikamaru de l'arbre.

-Arrête de tirer, ça fait mal !

-Si tu t'entraînais un peu plus, tu n'aurais pas fini là !

-Femme galère !

-Sale gosse !

Après cinq minutes d'insultes plus odieuses les unes que les autres, la tête du Nara sortit enfin du tronc d'arbre.

Asuma soupira. Qui donc lui avait envoyé cette démone ? Ino avait l'air d'être sortie d'un brasier, Chôji avait sûrement les deux jambes cassées, mais mangeait trop pour s'en apercevoir, et Shikamaru avait le visage tellement sale qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était la couleur naturelle de sa peau. Son seul réconfort était la petite somme d'argent qu'il gagnerait peut-être à la fin de la semaine. Il avait fait un pari avec son père, et espérait bien le gagner.

Après avoir pris un goûter tous ensemble, Ren leur dit au revoir et partit, sans oublier de menacer une dernière fois Shikamaru. Aussitôt, ses élèves se jetèrent à ses pieds.

-Asuma-sensei, empêchez cette folle de revenir !

-Nous ne voulons plus jamais la revoir !

-Ayez pitié, Asuma-sensei !

Asuma fit la découverte, ce soir-là, que le mot « pitié » selon Chôji impliquait un buffet à volonté au restaurant de grillades du village.

oOo

-Sacré Genma, marmonna Ren en ouvrant sa boite-aux-lettres.

Une infinité de fleurs s'en écoula, et elle fût bientôt ensevelie sous les roses et les lotus. Un parchemin d'invocation gisait au fond de la boite. Ren le détruit avant qu'une inondation de tulipes ne détruise sa maison. Un petit mot avait été scotché à sa porte.

« En espérant que tu acceptes mon invitation, Genma. »

Une infinité de chocolats apparût dans son hall.

« Sacré Genma » pensa-t-elle avant d'entrer.


	35. Chapter 34 : Le yukata

L'Hokage signait tranquillement des papiers dans son bureau. Aujourd'hui, il avait laissé le service de distribution de missions à Genma et Raido. Il avait beaucoup de contrats à remplir. Les réserves d'armes du village étaient en rupture de stock, il fallait donc en faire venir d'assez loin. Les commerçants étaient plutôt exigeants sur les prix… Il soupira.

Au même moment, quelqu'un entra sans frapper. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans tout le village pour oublier les règles de politesse dans la Tour de l'Hokage, et c'était Ren.

-Bien le bonjour, maitre Hokage !

-Pourrais-tu toquer avant d'entrer ? Je suis l'Hokage, je te rappelle.

-Et alors ? Moi je suis la plus belle fille du village mais ça ne m'accorde pas de droits particuliers. Même si ça le devrait.

Hiruzen abandonna. Cette femme était beaucoup trop têtue pour lui. Elle lui rappelait un peu son épouse Biwako.

-Tu n'es pas censée être en compagnie de l'équipe 7 aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en repoussant un paquet de papiers signés sur le côté.

-Si, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie. Je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, je veux être ninja spécialisée. Et n'insistez pas, je ne serais pas sensei. Sauf si vous voulez que je tue quelques genin par pure inadvertance...

-Non, c'est bon, ça ira. J'ai compris. Je ferais passer le message à Kakashi, Kurenaï et Gaï. C'est dommage quand même.

Il soupira.

-Par ta faute, je dois de l'argent à Asuma. Il m'avait parié que tu abandonnerais au deuxième jour.

-J'étais venue pour demander les dates de l'examen des jonin spécialisés, mais si vous commencez à délirer, je préfère partir.

Hiruzen souffla par le nez. Il attrapa un bout de papier et nota quelques mots dessus.

-Voilà. Les dates et l'adresse. Ne sois pas en retard, surtout. Au fait, Genma m'a demandé de te dire qu'il serait devant le parc à 21 heures.

Ren rougit. Elle attrapa le papier et sortit en claquant la porte. Hiruzen rit et reprit son dossier de papiers. Il avait encore du travail...

oOo

Sur le chemin du retour, Ren décida de passer sur la rue commerciale du village. Elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine, derrière laquelle un objet avait attiré son regard. Un mannequin habillé d'un kimono de mariage trônait au milieu de sacs en cuirs et de chaussures à talons.

Elle se demanda un instant si un jour elle porterait ce genre de tenues. Tristement, elle s'éloigna du magasin et reprit son chemin.

Son premier amour avait été Shisui. Sûrement que si il était encore là, ils seraient déjà fiancés et heureux. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée ; le souvenir de l'Uchiha était toujours un peu douloureux.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait éconduit ses prétendants en se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix. C'étaient tous de gentils garçons, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter comme ça. Certains abandonnaient, d'autres revenaient à la charge.

Le plus acharné était Genma. Genma, qui lui chantait la sérénade à trois heures du matin au risque de repartir avec une marque rouge en forme de main sur la joue, qui lui envoyait des fleurs tous les jours et qui l'espionnait lorsqu'elle se baladait dans le village.

Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Même si elle ne l'avouait pas, elle commençait à apprécier Genma. Il n'était pas moche, avait de l'humour, et était sûrement aussi têtu qu'elle. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il était fou d'elle, elle ne doutait pas de son amour. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs en acceptant son invitation. Elle ne l'aimait pas encore assez pour s'engager.

Pourtant, rien qu'en pensant à sa déception en voyant qu'elle ne viendrait pas, elle culpabilisa… C'était décidé, elle irait quand même. Ne serait-ce que pour porter un yukata pour une fois.

En arrivant chez elle, elle regarda dans son armoire. En plus de ses vêtements habituels et ses habits de mission, elle possédait quelques robes et kimonos réservés aux fêtes et occasions particulières. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle avait un yukata, qu'elle avait acheté avec Yusu lors d'une journée shopping...

Il était peut-être temps de faire le tri dans sa penderie.


	36. Chapter 35 : Aventures d'une princesse

**Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ?**

**C'est promis, vous n'aurez plus à subir tout ce retard… J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.**

**Ce chapitre est le dernier de ma fanfiction. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir annoncé plus tôt...**

**Croyez-moi, j'ai eu du mal à faire cette décision. Mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire une suite, alors j'ai décidé que je devais m'arrêter là pour "Les aventures d'une princesse". **

**Je m'excuse de la déception que cette nouvelle a peut-être causé.**

**Si cela peut vous réconforter, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres. Je ne voulais pas le partager en chapitres différents.**

**Peut-être même qu'il y aura un petit chapitre bonus avant la fin de la semaine.**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre !**

* * *

Genma devait bien l'admettre : il avait peur.

Non pas du sourire effrayant qu'arborait la jeune femme qui venait dans sa direction, ou du poing serré qui dépassait de sa manche, mais bel et bien des deux à la fois.

En temps normal, il l'aurait noyée sous les compliments en espérant la faire tomber sous son charme, ou lui aurait promis un dîner aux chandelles dans un restaurant de luxe.

Un seul regard de la part de Ren le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Bonsoir, Genma, susurra-t-elle en insistant sur son prénom.

-Oh, Ren, comment ça va ? rit-il nerveusement.

-Plutôt bien, si on oublie le fait que mon compagnon m'ai posé un lapin, et que j'ai dû attendre une demi-heure seule devant le parc...

-Euh... Je peux tout t'expliq...

-Raido m'a déjà tout dit, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. Il est venu me trouver devant le parc pour tout me dire.

Ce dernier sortit alors de l'ombre de la jeune femme avec un "salut !" désolé.

Les feux d'artifice de Konoha étaient connus dans tout le Pays du Feu. Ainsi, le village attirait beaucoup de touristes pendant les périodes festives. Le problème, c'est que l'Hokage ne s'était pas attendu à en recevoir autant en une journée. Il avait donc fait appel en urgence aux jônins de Konoha, afin de surveiller le village et se protéger d'une attaque ou d'une intrusion éventuelle. Genma et une dizaine d'autres avaient été affectés à la garde des Portes de Konoha.

-Accessoirement, il m'a aussi dit que je devais vous aider. Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de me changer. Imagine si j'étais venue en kimono !

Genma n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle portait son uniforme jônin. Au fond, il était content. Ren était venue à son rendez-vous, et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas profiter de la soirée comme ils l'auraient voulus, ils pourraient passer du temps ensemble.

Ren se placa à côté de lui, et ensemble, ils passèrent la soirée à contrôler les identités des touristes.

oOo

Il devait être 4 heures du matin quand le service de garde prit fin. Les hôtels de Konoha étaient bondés, et seuls les habitants du village s'aventuraient dehors à cette heure-ci.

Ren était un peu déçue d'avoir raté le feu d'artifice. Toute fois, elle ne s'était pas ennuyée, en compagnie de Genma et des autres jônins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à Genma alors qu'ils quittaient le poste.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

-On pourrait se promener un peu pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta soirée.

-Oh non, ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Ren avec un sourire. Au moins, j'ai passé un bon moment.

Genma rougit légèrement, et détourna le regard d'un air gêné.

-Dit, commença-t-il d'un voix peu assurée. Est-ce que tu penses que toi et moi... Ca pourrait marcher ?

Ren ouvrit de grands yeux et le dévisagea. Il avait tourné sa tête sur le côté, sûrement pour lui cacher son visage rouge.

-Je suis désolée, Genma. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir.

-Je comprends, dit-il, plus déçu qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu accepté mon invitation ?

-J'avais peur que tu me détestes si je refusais, avoua Ren en rougissant.

-Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes bien ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit dans le sens que tu voudrais.

-Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose entre nous ? demanda-t-il tristement.

-Non. Sauf si tu le décides. Sans vouloir être clichée, tu es un ami que je ne veux pas perdre, Genma.

-Waouw, s'étonna Genma. Je ne savais pas que tu me considérais comme un ami ! Je crois que notre relation est meilleure qu'avant !

-Si tu le dis, rit Ren.

-Et si on allait fêter notre nouvelle amitié autour d'un verre ? Je connais un bar super pas loin d'ici !

oOo

-Oh regardez ! C'est Genma ! Genma ! appela Anko en brandissant une bouteille de sake.

Genma fit la moue. Il avait oublié que son bar favori était aussi celui de ses amis. Il lança un regard désolé à son amie, mais celle-ci lui sourit pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave.

-Tu as ramené Ren ? fit Asuma. Venez avec nous !

Ren s'installa volontiers avec les autres. Kurenai et Asuma étaient là, ainsi que Anko, Gai et Kakashi. Elle remarqua même, assis dans un coin, les élèves de ce dernier. Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ces deux là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Kakashi-sensei nous avait promis de nous acheter des dangos ! s'écria le blondinet. Et Sasuke et moi, on partira pas avant d'en avoir mangé ! Sakura-chan est rentrée parce que ses parents s'inquiétaient, mais nous, on peut rester autant qu'on veux !

-Hn, renchérit l'Uchiha en croisant les bras.

Kakashi leur lança un regard ennuyé et montra son porte-monnaie vide à Ren.

-J'ai déjà tout dépensé ce matin. Les gosses vont attendre longtemps.

-Chef, cria Gaï en direction du serveur, deux verres de plus et autant de bouteilles !

Anko remplit les verres et en tendit au nouveaux arrivants.

-Alors, Ren, les rumeurs disent que tu tiens bien l'alcool.

-Les rumeurs ne mentent pas, confirma Ren.

-Tu as les flammes de la jeunesse en toi ! s'écria Gaï.

-Rhoo, la ferme, marmonna la femme aux cheveux violets en lui tapant le bras. Les plus résistants d'entre nous, c'est Kurenai et Kakashi.

-Je suis sûre que tu serais incapable de battre Kurenai, paria Asuma.

-Oh, arrêtez, dit la jeune femme en question d'un air gêné.

-UN DUEL ! UN DUEL ! se mirent à scander Anko, Gai, Genma et Asuma.

Kurenai et Ren se mirent face à face, tandis que la troisième femme du groupe préparait les verres. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle donna le départ.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'alcool, dit Ren après avoir bu un verre cul-sec.

-J'ai une préférence pour la vodka, répondit son amie en faisant de même.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient rapprochés leurs chaises, intrigués par le spectacle de deux jolies femmes s'affrontant à un concours de beuverie.

Sous les acclamations de Gai et Anko, qui étaient sans aucun doute les plus joyeux du groupe, Ren posa son dix-huitième verre sur la table en bois. Kurenai prit le sien, le regarda longuement, prit une inspiration... Puis le posa sans y avoir touché.

-Je déclare forfait, souffla-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Tous applaudirent. Ren souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle et son amie se serrèrent la main.

-Sans rancune ?

-Sans rancune. Mais quel est ton secret ?

-Aucune idée, déclara Ren.

Elle ne paraissait même pas étourdie.

-A toi, Kakashi ! s'écria Anko, qui semblait déjà saoule depuis longtemps. Le gagnant aura le titre du plus grand buveur de Konoha !

-Ok, mais j'ai une condition, imposa le jônin aux cheveux argentés. Si je gagne, tu achètes aux gamins ce qu'ils veulent, puis tu les raccompagnes chez eux.

-Ca me va, si dans le cas contraire tu m'offres deux boites de Taiyaki.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Genma en montrant du doigt les verres qu'elle venait de vider.

-T'inquiètes, je gère.

-Commencez ! hurla Gai en poussant les verres pleins d'alcool vers les deux adversaires.

Naruto et Sasuke (enfin, surtout Naruto) se mirent à encourager leur sensei, tandis que les filles acclamaient leur amie.

oOo

-Et de trente-six !

Un verre claqua sur la table, et des hurlements retentirent.

-Oui, rival, tu vas gagner ! encouragea Gai.

-Ce n'est pas finit, rappela Genma. Ren, voyons si tu peux prendre le trente-sixième.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes. Elle ne semblait pas saoule pour le moins du monde. Elle n'avait qu'un léger vertige, et elle aurait pû continuer, mais son ventre allait exploser. Une goutte de plus et elle finirait à vomir dans les toilettes.

-Je peux pas, déclara-t-elle.

Encore une fois, la table explosa en ovations. Kakashi était effondré sur la table. Asuma et Gai le soutenirent et le relevèrent.

-G-gagné, balbutia-t-il, assomé par trente-six verres d'alcool.

-Oh, dire que je voulais vraiment manger des Taiyaki cette semaine... fit Ren en se levant.

Elle ignora les regards stupéfaits de ses amis, face au fait qu'elle semblait à peine éméchée. Comment était-il humainement possible d'être aussi lucide après avoir bu l'équivalent de 7 bouteilles d'alcool ?Ren dit aurevoir à tout le monde, puis poussa les deux genins vers la sortie. Ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant encore ouvert à cette heure, où elle commanda trois boites de dango. Elle les partagea avec les adolescents, et ils reprirent leur route à travers le village désert.

-Ren-sensei, quel est votre secret ? demanda l'Uzumaki en sautillant sur place. C'est incroyable ! Cinquante-trois verres de suite !

-Je vais te le dire, mais c'est un secret, d'accord ?

Le blond promit sur sa vie de ne pas révéler le secret qu'elle allait lui confier. Sasuke, curieux, tendit l'oreille.

-Eh bien, en fait, je ne sais absolument pas comment c'est possible. Je dois tenir ça de mon grand-père, on m'a dit qu'il était bon buveur.

Face au silence sidéré qui lui répondit, elle engagea un autre sujet de conversation.

-Au fait, Naruto, où est-ce que tu habites ?

-Là-bas ! dit-il en montrant un immeuble du doigt.

Ren l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Après leur avoir fait des signes de main, il referma la porte, laissant Ren seule en compagnie de l'Uchiha.

-Tu habites toujours au quartier des Uchiha, hein ? demanda Ren.

-Hn, grogna le garçon. Tu sais t'y rendre ?

-Je connais par coeur le chemin, soupira son ainée. J'y suis allée tellement de fois.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le quartier du clan décimé. Les maisons étant vides, aucune lumière n'éclairait le chemin. Seul les rayons du soleil levant leur permirent de s'y retrouver.

Ren et Sasuke se séparèrent devant l'Office de Police du Village, le brun assurant qu'il pouvait finir le trajet seul.

La Hyuga refit donc route dans le sens inverse. Elle s'arrêta devant une demeure qu'elle connaissait bien. Celle de Kagami, Fuyumi et Shisui Uchiha. Elle sourit en revoyant le visage de son coéquipier à la fenêtre. Poussée par une raison inconnue, elle tenta d'entrer dans la maison. La porte rencontra violemment quelque chose, et le choc la fit vibrer.

-Aieuuuh ! geignit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle entra et découvrit Ensui étendu sur le sol, se tenant le front à deux mains.

-On a pas idée d'ouvrir aussi violemment ! pesta-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ren.

-Je passais et je me suis dit que ce serait cool d'entrer, répondit son ami. Et toi ?

-Pareil. Quelle coincidence, n'est-ce pas ?

Ensui soupira et se releva.

-C'est comme si Shisui nous avait appelé.

-Pour quoi faire ? Se taper la discussion avec son fantôme ?

-Oh, arrête, dit Ensui en frissonnant. J'ai peur, maintenant.

-Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi. Attends, tu as entendu ce bruit ?

Il échangèrent un regard, et deux secondes plus tard, ils fuyaient en courant de la maison. Ils finirent par se laisser tomber sur le sol, essoufflés.

-Waouw. Tu crois que le fantôme de Shisui nous a suivit ?

-Non, répondit Ren. Sinon, on l'aurait vu. Il n'a jamais été très discret.

-Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est pas retrouvé rien que toi et moi...

-Bah on n'a qu'à en profiter. Avant que le village ne soit complétement réveillé.

Ils se relevèrent et décidèrent de faire le tour du village. Bras-dessus bras-dessous, ils parlèrent et rirent de tout et n'importe quoi. Ren était vraiment heureuse.

Ensui était comme le frère jumeau qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. De son côté, le Nara la considérait comme sa sœur. Ils étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps.

-Tu te rappelles notre première rencontre ? demanda Ren.

-Oui, on avait 6 ans. C'était au parc.

-Raido t'embêtait, et je suis venue à ton secours !

-Tu lui as filé la raclée de sa vie. Tu étais déjà dangereuse à cet âge.

-Et toi, tu étais déjà un pleurnicheur de première classe !

-Eh, c'est pas très gentil, ça !

-Ensui et Ren ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. C'était Shikaku-sensei, les bras pleins de cartons.

-Décidément, soupira Ren. Il ne manque plus que Yugâo et j'aurais revu tout le monde en l'espace de trois heures.

-L'Hokage m'a donné du travail à faire à la maison, dit son sensei en montrant ses cartons. Venez m'aider au lieu de trainer comme des voyous. En plus, Yoshino a préparé le petit-déjeuner.

-C'est déjà le matin ? demanda Ensui, n'ayant pas remarqué que le soleil était déjà levé.

-Il doit être 6 heures du matin.

-Oh.

Ren prit un carton des bras du plus vieux des trois et lui emboita le pas.

-Ensui, tu viens ?

Les trois adultes prirent donc le chemin du quartier du clan Nara.

oOo

-Grande sœur Ren, je ne trouve pas l'huile !

-Je t'avais dit de me laisser m'en occuper, Neji.

-Oui, mais tu ne sais pas cuisiner, grande soeur Ren.

Ren ignora ce qu'elle considérait comme une insulte et ouvrit le placard afin de chercher la bouteille d'huile que cherchait son cousin. Après l'avoir trouvée, elle la tendit à l'adolescent, qui l'attrapa avec un remerciement.

-Depuis quand tu sais aussi bien cuisiner ? demanda-t-elle en humant le délicieux parfum de la soupe qu'il préparait.

-Depuis que je meurs de faim à chaque fois que je viens chez toi.

-Hey ! Je ne cuisine pas si mal ! Je sais faire des onigiris !

-Oui, et c'est bien la seule chose.

-Petit insolent ! s'indigna la plus vieille en lui pinçant la joue.

-Ah, lâche-moi !

Les deux cousins se chamaillèrent un instant, avant que Ren ne décide de laisser Neji terminer le repas.

Son petit cousin avait tellement grandit. Il faisait presque sa taille, s'en était presque humiliant. Ses yeux blancs brillaient de maturité, et chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard sur lui, elle sentait la fierté monter dans son coeur. Plus que quelques détails à régler, et elle pourrait officiellement l'adopter...

Elle repensa à la nouvelle que lui avait appris Ensui un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il avait revu Ruka lors d'une mission. Elle était tellement heureuse pour eux deux. Son coéquipier méritait cet amour, lui qui avait grandit sans sa mère. Il avait grandit si vite...

Lui, Shikaku-sensei, Yugâo, Natsu, Tokuma... Toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde étaient encore là, et pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'elle ne se réjouisse de les avoir rencontrés. Quand à Shisui, oncle Hizaishi, Shinku-sensei, Hari et Kusuru, ils étaient toujours dans son cœur, et elle s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais les oublier.

Si elle n'avait vécu l'enfance la plus heureuse, chaque jour était à présent le meilleur de sa vie, entourée de tous ceux qu'elle chérissait. Chaque nouvelle aventure était une joie de plus. La seule chose qui lui manquait c'était Shisui, et elle aurait tout donné pour l'entendre l'appeler Princesse une dernière fois.

Les aventures d'une princesse. Oui, cela résumait parfaitement sa vie. Si elle avait été écrivaine, elle aurait sûrement donné ce titre à sa biographie.

-Grande sœur, tu pleures, fit son cousin d'une voix désintéressée. Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, excuse-moi, rit-elle en essuyant ses larmes de bohneur. Voyons si cette soupe est prête, j'ai vraiment hâte de la gôuter.


	37. Bonus

Ren cligna des yeux. La lumière aveuglante lui brûlait la rétine, mais elle s'habitua vite à la luminosité. Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Dans son imagination, ce lieu était un grand jardin, abondant en fleurs de toutes espèces, ou des silhouettes blanches se prélassaient à longueur de journées.

C'était différent de ce qu'elle c'était imaginée. Tout était vide, et plein en même temps. Elle n'avait qu'à imaginer un endroit pour s'y trouver, sans y être vraiment.

De nombreuses personnes circulaient autour d'elle. Certains visages étaient familiers, et elle était sûre de les avoir connus lorsqu'elle était encore vivante.

Morte. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se sentirait si bien après avoir poussé son dernier souffle. Quelques semaines plus tôt, on lui avait annoncé qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir succombé à cause d'une stupide maladie. Elle n'était pas si jeune, mais elle aurait aimé vivre encore un peu.

Ren se sentait mieux que quelques heures plus tôt. Mourir de maladie avait été douloureux. Son corps lui semblait plus jeune. Sans savoir comment, elle sût qu'elle avait repris son apparence de l'année de ses 18 ans.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis sa majorité. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs de sa vie affluer à sa mémoire.

Le visage de la petite Tsuki lui revint en premier. Sa nièce était tellement mignonne. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps à ses côtés. Natsu avait été une maman admirable, et Kô avait fait un bon époux pour sa cadette.

Elle se rappela le jour du mariage d'Ensui. Ruka avait été si ravissante, dans son kimono blanc. Ren avait été le témoin de son coéquipier, et elle se rappelait clairement du sourire qui illuminait son visage quand il avait été uni à la femme de sa vie.

Dans la foule de silhouettes mouvantes, elle crût apercevoir son cousin et le père de ce dernier. Neji lui avait manqué. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré à sa mort, durant la guerre. Son sensei aussi avait succombé à la folie des ninjas. Elle allait enfin pouvoir les retrouver, eux et tous les autres qui l'avaient quitté trop tôt.

-Princesse ! fit une voix dont elle ne pouvait situer l'origine.

Devant elle la foule sembla s'ouvrir. Une silhouette venait vers elle. Des boucles sombres, un sourire rassurant, et ces magnifiques yeux noirs. Il avait le même visage que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Les yeux brillants comme deux petites lunes, Ren posa une main sur sa joue. Le paysage autour d'eux changea pour un décor de nuit sans étoiles.

-Shisui, murmura-t-elle.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'Uchiha, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de l'imiter. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle attendait ce moment depuis toujours. Ren plongea son regard dans celui de l'amour de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait aimé autre que lui. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de retrouver quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

-Je t'attendais, souffla-t-il d'une voix émue, et Ren sentit son cœur battre quand bien même elle n'en avait plus.


End file.
